ESPÍAS
by Mi-Nombre-Es
Summary: ¿Te creerías que el mundo ha sido innumerables veces salvado por tres espías adolescentes? ¿Te creerías que el FBI deja a tres niñitas a cargo de las misiones más importantes? ¿Te creerías que tu ciudad podría ser destruida porque esas tres chicas sufren una crisis emocional? De momento, solo te digo que esto no pasa solo en las películas. Mi primer fic, espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1: Instituto

**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: Las chicas NO tienen súper poderes, ni tampoco los chicos, que quede claro.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 1: Instituto

Mes, Septiembre. Día, pues no lo sé, solo que es martes y el primer día de escuela.

Frente al instituto privado de Townsville están tres chicas. La del medio, con su larga melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta alta y de extrañísimos ojos rosas, tiene una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en el rostro, mientras avanza seguida de otras dos chicas. La de su derecha, de pelo ondulado rubio recogido en dos coletas y ojos de un celeste como el de los zafiros, sonríe de una manera muy dulce, pero no con tanto entusiasmo como la pelirroja. La de la izquierda, de pelo azabache por los hombros y ojos como el verde de las hojas de los árboles en primavera, a cualquiera que la mirara transmitiría pereza y malhumor, y es que, ¿quién quiere ir al maldito instituto después de unas estupendas vacaciones?

-Blossom –llama la morena-, recuérdame por qué demonios estamos aquí.

-Porque el Profesor quiere que estudiemos –responde la pelirroja, cuyo nombre es Blossom-, además, a mí me encanta aprender cosas nuevas.

-Claro, como eres una absoluta empollona con aires de superdotada…

-¡Mira quién habla! Si yo estoy obsesionada con los estudios, tú, Buttercup, con los deportes.

-¡Es que hay que estar en forma! Así no vas a ser capaz de dar una buena patada a nadie.

-Y tú si sigues entrenando, te acabarás pareciendo a Hulk.

-¡Y a mucha honra!

-¡Chicas! –la morena y la pelirroja se giran a mirar a la rubia, quien es la única que ha estado callada en todo este tiempo- Nos están mirando –efectivamente, varios alumnos se giraron a ver a las tres chicas discutir por una razón que no llegaban a entender-. Si seguimos hablando tan a la ligera de _eso_, la gente se acabará enterando –esto último lo dijo en un tono de voz más bajo.

-Tienes razón, Bubbles. Acordamos que de _eso_ solo lo comentaríamos en el laboratorio.

-¿Cuándo lo acordamos? –la de ojos verdes, ya menos molesta, formula la pregunta- Yo no lo recuerdo.

-Ehhh… Hace dos años, cuando finalizamos el entrenamiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Y no lo acordamos, el Profesor nos obligó a prometerlo.

Así finiquitaron el tema. Pero, ¿de qué tema estamos hablando? Para empezar, las tres son hermanas, hermanas mellizas, cuyo apellido es Utonio. El Profesor es su padre, pero lo llaman así porque… pues porque todo el mundo lo llama de esa manera y casi nadie se acuerda de su verdadero nombre. El Profesor Utonio es el encargado de confeccionar los artilugios que utilizan los espías internacionales, así como varios químicos que sirven para vete tú a saber qué. Sus tres hijas, Blossom la mayor, Buttercup la del medio y Bubbles la menor, son tres adolescentes que se preparan para ir a 1º de Bachillerato, a sus ya 17 años de edad. Lo que hace diferentes a estas tres chicas del resto es que ellas trabajan con su padre siendo súper espías, o agentes secretos. A pesar de su corta edad, son calificadas de las mejores, tanto, que no se las llama por un número, sino por un color: Rosa para Blossom, Verde para Buttercup y Azul para Bubbles y en equipo las suelen llamar PowerPuff Girls. Todo lo que ellas hacen lo oculta el gobierno, así que nadie relacionado con la familia Utonio tiene idea de las facultades que ellas poseen.

Las tres chicas entran en el vestíbulo del edificio de Bachillerato y en unas listas pegadas a la puerta de Secretaría buscan sus nombres, los tres en la misma aula. Se dirigen luego a su clase, hablando de cualquier tontería. Se sientan en los tres primeros pupitres libres que encuentran y empiezan a conversar con varias amigas del año pasado, o de otros años. Entonces es cuando tres chicos muy apuestos entran en la clase, captando la atención de varias chicas.

El del medio tiene el pelo pelirrojo casi por los hombros, lleva puesta una gorra roja que probablemente le obligarán a guardar al no ser reglamentaria en el uniforme. Sus ojos son de un rarísimo rojo sangre. Se mantiene serio. Es alto y de complexión atlética.

El de la derecha es de pelo rubio, entre lo despeinado y lo peinado. Sus ojos de un fuerte cobalto, su cara parece la de un niño, aunque no su expresión, que aunque trata de ser dulce, lo consigue a penas por culpa de la seriedad de sus ojos. Es tan alto como el anterior, pero no con un cuerpo tan atlético.

El de la izquierda tiene un cabello azabache corto y alborotado. El verde de sus ojos es muy fuerte e intenso y muestra una sonrisa arrogante al haber captado la atención de la mayoría de las chicas, aunque sus ojos permanecen igual que los de los otros dos: serios. Sus músculos están algo marcados, pero de una manera atractiva, y su altura es igual a la del pelirrojo y el rubio.

Varias chicas se acercan para tratar de entablar amistad con los guapos muchachos. Entre ellas Princesa Morebucks, siempre con su contoneo y voz estridente, trata de hacer resaltar el hecho de que es inmensamente rica e interesar a alguno de los chicos, si no es a los tres. Incluso Robin, amiga de las Utonio, detiene su conversación para observar bien a los nuevos.

Blossom levanta una ceja extrañada al ver la cantidad de admiradoras que se ha formado el trío tan rápidamente, pero pierde el interés y saca un libro de lectura para entretenerse. Buttercup suelta una exhalación, exasperada de que su amiga fuera tan… impresionable, se recarga en la silla, hace una pequeña bola de papel y simula jugar al fútbol con los dedos. Bubbles suelta una risita y niega con la cabeza, ni ella es tan inocente como para pensar que el primer chico guapo que entre por la puerta se vaya a fijar en ella, y en un cuaderno recién sacado dibuja rosas con el bolígrafo. Está visto que va a ser así el ambiente de la clase hasta que suene la campana, que por cierto alarma a todos cuando lo hace.

La profesora, de pelo corto, moreno y peinado, ojos azules y caderas anchas, se apresura a entrar en el aula y cierra la puerta, mientras los alumnos se dirigen a los asientos libres que quedan. Blossom y Bubbles se apresuran a guardar el libro y el cuaderno, respectivamente y Buttercup, al igual que todos los estudiantes ya sentados, se limita a alzar la mirada.

-Buenos días, chicos, soy la Señorita Keane. Algunos ya me conocéis, pues doy Artes Plásticas en la ESO y también en Bachillerato, como podéis ver. Seré vuestra tutora este año 2013-2014, espero llevarme bien con todos vosotros –dirige una amigable sonrisa a todos sus alumnos y saca de la cartera la lista de la clase-. Bien, ahora procederé a repasar la lista. Los que estén presentes levanten la mano y hagan mención de ello, por favor.

Dice la lista por orden alfabético, todo ocurre normal, hasta llegar a la H…

-Boomer Him.

-Presente –el chico rubio y de ojos azules de antes alza la mano, ante varios suspiros de las chicas. Las Utonio abren mucho los ojos y giran para asegurar que sí que lleva el apellido Him.

-Brick Him.

-Presente –lo mismo ocurre con el pelirrojo, y la sorpresa de Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles va en aumento.

-Butch Him.

-Aquí –esta vez es el moreno. Las chicas ya no caben en sí de su asombro.

-Vaya, los tres lleváis el apellido Him… ¿Sois familia, por casualidad? –Keane levanta la mirada de la lista para observar a los tres chicos.

-Así es –es el pelirrojo quien responde-. Somos hermanos trillizos, de hecho.

-¡Qué cosas! Pues no os parecéis en nada, si acaso un poco en la cara… pero nadie lo diría a simple vista. Y no sois los únicos trillizos en clase, ¿verdad, chicas?

La profesora se dirige ahora a las Utonio, que se han recuperado de la sorpresa, para mirarse mutuamente preocupadas. Keane ya las conocía de antes, de muchos años, porque ella anteriormente había sido profesora en párvulos y las tuvo en su clase.

-Pues… sí –Blossom es la primera en reaccionar-. Apenas me llevo unos cuartos de hora con mis hermanas.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Bueno, sigamos con la lista.

Así repasa toda la lista, pasando por las Utonio. Después de verificar que todos están presentes, excepto alguno que se ha ido de pellas por pensar que el primer día no es importante, cosa rara en los institutos privados, se dedica a explicar cómo se impartirían las clases, quiénes serían los profesores, etcétera, etcétera. Pero ni siquiera Blossom Utonio está prestando atención, al igual que sus hermanas menores. Las tres tienen la cabeza a punto de explotar, todo por culpa de los hermanos Him. Pero ya hablarían de eso ellas en casa, o en el recreo, ya verían.

Al final de la hora sonó el timbre del recreo. Ese día sería corto, ni siquiera almorzarían allí, por la simple razón de que solamente se presentaría la tutora y se enseñaría el lugar a los nuevos.

A la sombra de un sauce, en el rincón más apartado de todo el patio y sentadas en una mesa de madera algo astillosa bajo las ramas del árbol, las Utonio no saben cómo abordar el tema. Blossom tiene el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida en la superficie rugosa de ésta, frustrada por no poder comprender. Bubbles apoya su cabeza en su mano y dibuja círculos en la falda de su uniforme, tratando, al igual que su hermana mayor, de encontrar algo de lógica a todo esto. Buttercup, por su parte, mueve inquietamente los pies bajo la mesa y de improviso, se levanta y le pega un puñetazo al tronco del árbol.

-¡Es que no le entiendo! –chilla- ¡Qué coño hacen aquí!

-¡Cálmate, Butter! –le grita la de ojos rosas, con los nervios también a flor de piel- ¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo y no me pongo así!

-¡Pero es que no me lo explico! –le replica, dándole otro golpe al sauce.

-¡Ni yo, pero gritándolo a los cuatro vientos no lo vamos a solucionar! ¿No crees? –esta vez responde un poco más calmada.

-¡Callaos ya las dos! A lo mejor no es lo que pensamos, Him puede ser un apellido muy corriente…

-Ya, Bubbles, pero es demasiada coincidencia que Josh Him tenga tres hijos.

-No especificaron edades, ni sexos, lo mismo podrían ser niñas…

-Eso ya es ser muy optimista, Bles –comenta la azabache, utilizando el mote con el que llama a su hermana.

-Lo mejor sería decírselo al Profesor y a ver qué conclusiones saca él –finaliza Blossom-. Aunque deberíamos tenerlos vigilados, por si las moscas…

-A la orden, capitana –sarcástica, Buttercup acepta la propuesta de la mayor y las tres se levantan de sus sitios cuando la campana suena.

Para poder volver a casa solo tendrían que recoger sus cosas, puesto que el primer día de clase consta de la primera hora, que es bastante larga, y recreo. Eso, si no se les presenta un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de regresar al aula…

* * *

**-En fin, aquí os dejo con mi buen amigo Suspenso...**

**-¡Hola!**

**-Sí... Lo veréis mucho por aquí**

**-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Suspenso!, pero me podéis llamar Sus.**

**-¡Aparta, petardo! ¡Tú solo vas a estar al final de los capítulos!**

**-Joooo... ¿por qué? -me hace un puchero- Soy adorable...**

**-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas... Ahora, ¿podrías hacer los honores?**

**-Ejem... _¿Por qué están tan preocupadas las PowerPuff Girls? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con los hermanos Him? ¿Qué quiere decir lo de que Keane tenga las caderas anchas, está gorda o...?_**

**-¡Sus!**

**-Perdón, perdón... _¿Cuál es el problema que tienen las chicas al volver al aula? En el próximo capítulo más, pero no mejor, porque es imposible. Aquí, en FanFiction._**

**-No le robes las frases al Gran Wyoming, por favor. **

**-¡Si no lo hago! Él me robó a mí la frase primero, y si me hubiese dado algo de calderilla por eso no estaría aquí, en un curro mal pagado -le empiezo a estrangular.**

**-¡Adiós, chavales-que-no-tienen-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! -sigo estrangulando a Suspenso.**


	2. Chapter 2: Residencia Utonio

**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ni tampoco Bell, Agallas y Dexter, que aparecen en este capítulo)**

**Aclaraciones: La PPG y RRB no tienen poderes. Al ser Universo Alternativo, los personajes de otras series (o cómics) pueden ser algo diferentes, pero no mucho.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 2: Residencia Utonio

-Arg… -Brick jadea, junto a sus dos hermanos, apoyado en una pared en el patio- Por… poco… no nos libramos… de esas locas…

-Sí… Butch, si te gusta que las chicas te traten así, que sepas que eres un masoquista.

-¡Eh! Me gusta que me admiren y me deseen, pero todas esas tías están como una puta cabra.

-¿Recordáis a la pecosa de pelo rizado? –comenta de repente el pelirrojo.

-¿La rica?

-Sí. Esa sí tiene demencia… -los tres empiezan a reír a carcajadas, al recordar cómo Morebucks se les había acercado por la mañana pestañeando coqueta y contoneándose de una manera vomitiva- Además, creo que si supiera de nuestro dinero…

-Si supiera de nuestro dinero, se caería de espaldas y se guardaría esa Visa plata que había sacado antes.

-Como si así fuera a impresionarnos.

-Y por encima de la plata, está el platino.

-Ya, y ahora enserio –Brick se acomoda la gorra, que ha vuelto a sacar cuando salieron al recreo-. ¿Creéis que merecerá la pena que nos enseñen el lugar? Dudo que estemos aquí más que unas semanas.

-Pues oye, si las que nos la enseñan son unas tías buenas facilonas que…

-Butch… Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo –el rubio habla por segunda vez desde que pararon de correr.

-¿Y para qué más sirven las mujeres, si no es para eso?

-En eso le doy la razón, Boomer.

-A ver, que no digo que sean útiles, solo que al ser humanas tienen sentimientos y, lo más importante: las puedes dejar embarazadas.

-Correría ese riesgo por un orgasmo.

-Yo también, pero con condón –Brick se incorpora y empieza a caminar-. Vamos, ya ha sonado el timbre.

Por increíble que parezca, Boomer es el más sensible de los tres Him, quizá haya salido más a su difunta madre… No quizá, es así. Lo único que ha heredado de su padre son los ojos azules y alguna que otra crueldad, nada más eso. Brick y Butch son mucho más insensibles, sobre todo refiriéndose al tema del sexo. Butch le entra a toda chica "maciza" que se le ponga por delante, y Brick… bueno, él solo con las que sean majas. Luego está Boomer, quien entabla amistad y luego se la carga con el sexo. Puede que incluso tengan hijos, y todo… pero como que, pasando. Además, la chicas nunca los encuentran una vez se han mudado. Están cambiando todo el tiempo de ciudad, e incluso de país, es por eso que a su padre no lo localiza el FBI, y los tres están orgullosos de ello. Oh, sí, Anthony Him, el mafioso más buscado, pero nunca encontrado.

Los tres caminan hacia la clase, para recoger sus cosas y largarse. ¿Para qué habían ido, si al final no han hecho nada? Los tres lo ignoran, quizá solo haya sido para causar "buena impresión". Se topan con la profesora, que a ellos les parece una plasta que los trata como niños pequeños. Hacen una sonrisa forzada cuando les pregunta qué tal les ha ido, pero vale, si Keane es pesada, nota enseguida que las sonrisas de esos chicos son más falsas que un collar de perlas con sabor a menta.

-¿Os han mostrado las instalaciones?

-Claro –responde el verde, que, como sus hermanos, es un especialista en mentir-. Es un lugar muy… grande.

-Ajá… ¿Me podríais decir el nombre de quién os ha hecho el favor? –a los tres se les hiela la sangre por un instante- Es para ponerle un positivo por compañerismo.

-Ammm… no me acuerdo –dice rápidamente Butch-. Boomer, ¿tú te acuerdas?

-Eh… -el rubio titubea. Ahora tendrán que hacer un estúpido "tour" por todo el instituto- Bueno, realmente… no…

-¡Utonio! –suelta de repente el pelirrojo chasqueando los dedos- Así se apellidaban esas trillizas, ¿no?

-No me sorprende… Son unas chicas muy simpáticas, quizá Buttercup sea un poco ruda, pero son de las mejores alumnas que he tenido, ¡eh! –dice de repente, mirando a las espaldas de los chicos, que se giran y… ¡Tierra, trágame! Ahí están las reinas de Roma, saliendo del edificio con las mochilas en los hombros- ¡Allí están! ¡Qué coincidencia!

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos yendo… -casi susurra el rubio, alejándose lentamente junto sus hermanos mayores.

-Sí, adiós –medio exclama el moreno girándose bruscamente, aunque son detenidos por Keane.

-Deberíais darles las gracias, ¿no? Y ya de paso voy yo y les pongo el positivo.

-Ya, pero es que nos tenemos que ir, ya. Adiós profesora –Brick, huyendo como un cobarde, agarra a sus hermanos por los hombros y los tres se van muy rápido.

Habiendo ya salido del campo de vista de Keane, Butch se suelta, molesto por cómo ha reaccionado el pelirrojo y lo encara.

-Mira, no es que quiera una escenita con esas tres chicas, que por cierto, no están nada mal… pero para irse tan de golpe…

-Es que nos miran raro.

-¿Eh? ¡Pues cómo nos miran todas!

-No, no era esa clase de mirada, era más bien como si…

-Si…

-Si sospecharan de nosotros.

-Tonterías tuyas.

-Pues yo no lo creo así, si esas niñatas saben algo, habrá que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no te parece?

-Brick –habla el rubio, hasta ahora excluido de la conversación-, dudo que supieran algo. De padre no se conoce nada, solo su nombre falso… y te recuerdo que solo el FBI posee el historial correcto.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ahí lo tienes! –exclama el moreno- ¡Hasta el rubio oxigenado me da la razón! Y, venga, pelirrojo, ¿tres chicas que conocen un secreto internacional? ¡Venga, por favor! ¡No me hagas reír!

-Puede, pero aun así… Nah, tenéis razón. Es demasiado incoherente…

-o-

-Bueno, chicas, fuisteis muy amables al enseñarles Brick, Butch y Boomer el edificio, así que tendréis un positivo que subirá vuestra nota media en la primera evaluación –la Señorita Keane parlotea sin parar, mientras las hermanas Utonio se miran entre sí desconcertadas.

-Pero nosotras no… -trata de decir Blossom, pero es interrumpida por su profesora.

-Así que, hasta mañana, chicas… -se gira, pero de repente recuerda una cosa y se vuelve hacia las muchachas- Se me olvidó decir esto en clase, y espero que seáis las encargadas de correr la voz…

-¿Qué pasa? –Buttercup se impacienta, aunque luego cae en algo y le brillan los ojos- ¿Empiezan los campeonatos de fútbol, baloncesto, béisbol o voleibol?

-No, es algo mejor… ¡El director ha decidido volver a formar a las Lovely Girls!

-¿Qué? –a Bubbles se le ilumina el rostro, mientras que la morena rueda los ojos y a la de orbes rosas se le ensombrece la mirada- ¿Y habrá audiciones?

-Si se junta a las Lovely también a los Trouble, ¿no? –menciona Buttercup.

-Sí, tanto las Lovely Girls como los Troublemakers estarán inscritos en las regionales y si hay suerte… en las nacionales. Así que el profesor y la profesora encargados del departamento de música van a "reclutar" a los alumnos, les entusiasma mucho lo de las competiciones de A Capela.

-¡Sí! –el grito de alegría de Bubbles lo llegan a escuchar los Him- Bloss, Butter, ¡tenemos que apuntarnos! –calla al recibir la mirada esmeralda recriminadora de su hermana, pero queda muda cuando ve a su hermana pelirroja con la mirada melancólica y dirigida al suelo –Blossom, no quería…

-Tranquila –le sonríe, tratando de calmarla-, no pasa nada, Bubbly.

-Bueno, chicas –rompe Keane el incómodo silencio que estaba a punto de formarse, notando el cambio de actitud repentino de las tres hermanas- me gustaría que corrieran la voz, y pondremos la lista para las audiciones en el tablón de anuncios. Nos vemos mañana.

Ahora sí, la profesora se aleja, con remordimientos de haberle hecho mal a una de sus alumnas. Las chicas, por su parte, ponen rumbo a casa. La mayoría de los alumnos ya había salido, son de las últimas. En las cabezas de las tres zumba todavía el tema de las competiciones de A Capela, lode los hermanos Him se ha quedado, de momento, olvidado. Buttercup y Bubbles dirigen varias miradas a Blossom, que todavía se mantiene triste. Mejor va a ser no comentar nada, por el bien de su hermana mayor.

Tras cuarto de hora de caminata llegan a una zona de los suburbios en la que destaca una casa blanca, sin tejado y con tres enormes ventanas circulares. Es la residencia Utonio. Las chicas abren la puerta y entran en la casa. Un robot, de apariencia de niña, blanca grisácea, pues de ese color es el material del que está hecha, y brillantes ojos blancos, del mismo color que su pelo artificial, acude a su encuentro tras oír el "¡Ya llegamos!" de Bubbles.

-¡Hola chicas! –saluda el (o la) robot, con una voz melodiosa, pero robótica a la vez.

-Hola, Bell –responde la azabache. Es la que mejor se lleva con la robot blanca, que responde al nombre de Bell-. ¿Sabes qué hay de comer?

-¡Sipi! ¡Tallarines a la carbonara!

Un cachorro de pelaje rosado y alguna mancha negra en el lomo salta a los brazos de Bubbles, que al verlo dibuja una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Agallas! –lo llama- ¿Qué tal estás, bonito? ¿Te portaste bien? –el cachorro ladra y le lame la cara- ¿De veras? ¡Me alegro!

-Oye, BC –llama Bell a Buttercup. La morena asiente dando a entender que está prestando atención mientras deja la bandolera y la chaqueta en el perchero, imitando a sus hermanas-, ¿por qué está así? –pregunta señalando a la pelirroja, que se dirige a la cocina sin haber saludado- Ni siquiera preguntó por Dorkster.

-Es difícil de explicar, porque tú todavía estabas siendo diseñada cuando pasó… -comienza la de ojos verdes- Van a inscribir a los grupos masculino y femenino del canto A Capela del instituto este año en las regionales y eso a Blossom la deprime.

-¿Por qué? –vuelve a preguntar la peliblanca, aunque su cuestión se queda en el aire, pues Bubbles empieza a hablar.

-Buttercup, yo… quisiera apuntarme, y creo que tú también deberías, y sé que quieres… Dime que sí, por favor. No quiero estar sola

-Yo… lo siento, Bles –pone rumbo a la cocina-. Inscribirse es hacerle una gran putada a Bloss.

-Tienes razón –se resigna la rubia y, con Agallas en brazos, sigue a sus hermanas.

Un chico de rizado pelo pelirrojo, piel pálida y ojos azules, aunque eclipsados por unas gafas, entra al salón donde Bell se ha quedado sola por una puerta que da a unas escaleras las cuales conducen al sótano.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta a la robot.

-Pues no lo sé –le contesta-… Pero lo pienso averiguar.

* * *

**-¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Como dije al principio, sí que hay algún cambio en los personajes...**

**-B-Bell... ¡es un robot! -Sus llora desconsoladamente a mi lado.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Suspenso?**

**-¡TÚ! -me apunta acusadoramente con un dedo.**

**-¿Yo? -lo miro sin comprender, pero luego sonrío al caer- ¡A ti te gusta Bell!**

**-¿Q-qué?**

**-¡Te gusta un personaje de cómic! ¡Y que en mi fic es un robot! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!**

**-¡No te rías! -vuelve a llorar- No... te rías...**

**-Vale, vale, lo siento... -me limpio una lagrimita- Mira, para compensar, en el próximo capítulo invitó aquí a la peliblanca, ¿oki?**

**-Sí...**

**-Ahora, antes de que Sus haga los honores, quiero aclarar que Agallas en Hispanoamérica se llama Coraje, para evitar confusiones.**

**-Bien, ¡hago los honores! -me quedo flipada con el cambio de humor de mi compañero- _¿Quién es el chico pelirrojo de las gafas?_**

**-Creo que es evidente que es Déxter...**

**-_¿Brick abandonará sus sospechas o hará algo? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Blossom? ¿Estarán ricos los tallarines a la carbonara?_**

**-¡Qué importan los tallarines!**

**-_¿Qué hará Bell para descubrir el secreto de las chicas? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup al día siguiente cuando se encuentren con los Him, si se encuentran con ellos? En el próximo capítulo más, pero no mejor, porque es imposible. Aquí, en FanFiction._**

**-Creí decirte que no plagiases frases...**

**-¡Me interrumpiste cuando hacía los honores!**

**Lo empiezo a estrangular.**

**-¡Adiós, chavales-que-no-tienen-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! -sigo estrangulando a Sus.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tres colores

**Declaración: Las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ni Dexter, Agallas, Bell... bueno, vosotros ya me entendéis)**

**Aclaraciones: Ni las PPG ni los RRB tienen poderes. Los personajes de otras series no son exactamente iguales a los originales.**

**-¡Quería hacer mención de algo antes de empezar!**

**-¡Sus! ¿Cómo te has colado aquí? ¡Solo puedes estar al final de los capítulo!**

**-... Quería decir que hoy al final del cap. tendremos en exclusiva a... ¡Bell!**

**-Sí, sí... ¡Pero ahora déjame comenzar con el capítulo!**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capitulo 3: Tres colores

Mandó al chico arriba hace unos minutos, pero es que necesitaba comer algo y dejar los circuitos con los que ese adolescente trabaja. Dexter realmente es un genio, pero pasa demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio, y eso que Blossom suele bajar para convencerlo a dar un paseo. El Profesor todavía confía en que entre esos dos se encienda la preciosa llama del amor, pero todo el mundo piensa que ambos solo se ven como amigos, y que así seguirá por mucho tiempo. Pero en fin, si al final solo queda amistad, que sea bonita y duradera.

Utonio termina de conectar algunos circuitos. Coloca la carcasa exterior, que encaja perfectamente, y el pequeño aparatito queda terminado. El Profesor acaba de perfeccionar su ya conocida pulsera, añadiéndole un uso más que será de gran utilidad, sobre todo a sus hijas. De repente oye algunos ruidos arriba y algún que otro grito. Deja su invento en la mesa y corre al primer piso, pues el laboratorio está en el sótano.

Al entrar en la cocina tiene que evitar la carcajada, y es que es absurdo. Buttercup está de pie, con las manos en las caderas, el ceño fruncido, la boca manchada de la salsa carbonara y vociferando como si la vida le fuera en ello. Dexter, con la bata blanca todavía puesta, apuntando a Buttercup con el dedo, el pelo manchado de la salsa, las gafas escurriéndosele por la nariz, un leve tic en el ojo derecho y gritando lleno de ira. Bell, animando a la morena, Bubbles intentando aguantar la risa. Agallas, como perro raro que es, tratando inútilmente limpiar el suelo de la cocina, ensuciado por los tallarines y la salsa, y resbalando al intentarlo. Blossom mira todo esto con una mueca divertida y comiendo tranquilamente.

-¡MIRA CÓMO ME HAS PUESTO EL PELO, LOCA! –grita el pelirrojo de los anteojos.

-¿PERDONA? ¡HAS SIDO TÚ SOLITO, AL COGER TAN BRUSCAMENTE LA CACEROLA! –le contesta la de ojos verdes, con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡PORQUE YA IBA LA TERCERA VEZ QUE REPETÍAS RACIÓN!

-Y TÚ QUÉ ERAS, ¿UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE? ¡TE LANZASTE SOBRE LA COMIDA COMO UN VAGABUNDO TRAS SEMANAS SIN COMER!

-¡Y TÚ COMÍAS CON LAS ANSIAS DE UNA OBESA SEDENTARIA! –Dexter al instante se arrepintió de lo dicho. Su cara, antes roja de ira, palidece. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, llama a Buttercup gorda.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –la calma y tenebrosidad de su voz provocó escalofríos en todos los presentes, incluso en Bell.

-Em… eh… yo… -balbucea el pelirrojo.

-¡Dorkster! Date por muerto –canturrea de repente la robot-, puedes ir tallando tu lápida y encargando tu ataúd.

-Te lo repito una vez más, cuatro ojos, ¿CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO?

-Yo… ¡me tengo que ir! –exclama, corriendo por puro terror hacia el laboratorio. Pasa por el lado del Profesor y cierra la puerta del sótano con seguro, va a tener que pasar allí largo rato…

-¡VEN AQUÍ, RATA DE LABORATORIO! –Buttercup aporrea la puerta tras la que está escondido Dexter- ¡SAL, COBARDE! ¡O TENDRÉ QUE IR YO POR TI!

Ignorando a su hermana menor, Blossom se dirige a su padre, que lamenta el haber salido del laboratorio: lo más probable es que Buttercup se quede ahí toda la tarde. Blossom, por su parte, tiene que comentarle al profesor el asunto de los hermanos Him, que ha todos se les ha parecido olvidar con el asunto del canto A Capela.

-Profesor –llama, y el susodicho gira para ver a su hija primogénita-. Tengo que contarle una cosa…

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Es sobre… unos nuevos alumnos…

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que intentaron tocarte! –el Profesor saca su lado protector, cosa irónica, pues manda a sus hijas a misiones en las que se pone en peligro sus vidas.

-No, no es eso. Es sobre su apellido…

-Blossom, si es porque son ricos, ya os dije a tus hermanas y a ti que no os intimidara ese tipo de cosas.

-Profesor, ¿me deja terminar? –el Profesor asiente y ella puede ver con sus ojos rosas cómo Bubbles espera expectante- Se llaman Brick, Boomer y Butch… Him

Buttercup se había aburrido de golpear la puerta y no sentía ánimos de derribarla como podría haber hecho. Por eso paró, y al escuchar a su hermana mayor, se queda congelada esperando la respuesta de su padre. La cabeza de Utonio es un verdadero barullo, pero entre todos los pensamientos destaca uno: Anthony Him, el jefe de mafia que realmente representa una amenaza, claro que sus hijos no se quedan atrás.

-Pues… -comienza, con las miradas de sus tres hijas sobre él- Alejaos de ellos, no habléis, no interactuéis, ni siquiera los miréis.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiona Bubbles, inocentemente- Si su padre es un mafioso, ¿no deberíamos tenerlos vigilados también?

-Podrían llevarnos hasta él –comenta Buttercup- y no debería temer por nosotras.

-Solo os pido eso, chicas. Son más peligrosos de lo que creéis.

-Bueno, Profesor –habla de nuevo Blossom-, si eso es lo que desea, le haremos caso.

Dicho eso, sube por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y se encierra en él. El Profesor mira a sus dos hijas menores, preguntándoles qué le pasa. La verde solo responde con simplemente "A Capela", y Utonio lo entiende.

-o-

Brick está tumbado sobre su cama, de colcha roja, igual que sus sábanas. Se encuentra en su habitación: de paredes blancas con todos los muebles rojo sangre. Hay una guitarra apoyada en la pared al lado de la mesilla. El chico de mirada carmesí ha estado tocando durante un rato, para alejar su mente de esos pensamientos. Puede que antes le diera razón a sus hermanos, pero él está seguro de que esas chicas sospechan algo, la cuestión es: ¿qué? ¿Qué pueden sospechar? Su padre utiliza un nombre falso en todos sus "trabajos": Charles Jojo, así que duda que piensen que estén relacionados con el mafioso más buscado en Estados Unidos (y Canadá, Centroamérica, Sudamérica, Europa, Australia y la parte este de Asia). A lo mejor conocen de alguna chica a la que pudieron dejar preñada alguno de ellos y ésta les dijo sus nombres… sería mucha casualidad. En E.E.U.U. solo han estado en siete ocasiones, y todas ellas en lugares muy alejados de Townsville.

Además, esas miradas no transmitían rencor, ni odio… era una mezcla de impresión, fastidio y… ¿cómo describirlo? Como si quisieran leerles la mente. Cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas fue cuando, unos minutos después de pasar lista, cruzó su vista con la de los ojos rosas. Fue solo un instante, porque ella volteó a la profesora, pero Brick pudo percibir que intentaban descubrir o asegurar algo. Lo que le jode a Brick es no saber el qué, ¿qué coño querían esas tres? Después de ese cruce, el pelirrojo la estuvo mirando de reojo, y alguna vez a sus hermanas, que estaban en las mismas que ella. Claro, Butch y Boomer no se dieron cuenta, y si lo hicieron, pensarían que eran admiradoras como todas las que se han ganado en esa clase y en el instituto en general.

Al día siguiente interceptaría a la chica pelirroja en el cambio de clases, que es la que más le inquieta y la que parece la mayor. Tiene que saberlo, le desespera el no conocer, le frustra. Y el apellido le es familiar… ¿de qué? Se frota los ojos y decide investigar un poco. Abre su portátil y en el buscador de Google escribe "Utonio".

-Jonathan Utonio –lee en voz alta-, nacido en Washington D.C. el 12 de enero de 1974, es un importante científico a nivel nacional que ha realizado muchas investigaciones… bla, bla, bla… contribución reconocida a la ciencia… bla, bla, bla… ¡Ugh! –se aparta de la pantalla- ¡Aquí no viene nada de ellas! –aunque le da un último vistazo y lee, pues encuentra lo que buscaba- Contrajo matrimonio con Helen Titanio, una científica con la que trabajaba anteriormente, en junio de 1996, en Townsville, donde reside actualmente. Un año después de su matrimonio, su mujer dio a luz a tres trillizas, Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles Utonio. La madre murió por causas desconocidas y Utonio no se ha vuelto a casar.

Suspira frustrado. La única mención que hacen de ellas y no le sirve para nada. Cierra el portátil y lo deja en el escritorio. Se esperaba encontrar algo más… bueno, su padre es un científico increíblemente famoso con nominaciones al Nobel, pero esa información es inútil… de momento. Mira por la ventana; no queda mucho para el atardecer.

Butch se irá de marcha, y a lo mejor se lleve al pelirrojo a rastras como colega, ayudante para ligar. Y si no es a él, a Boomer. El chico de ojos sangre se pone su gorra roja y baja al primer piso de la enorme mansión. Estarán poco tiempo en Townsville, pero será una estancia lujosa. Butch está tumbado en el sofá del enorme salón viendo en la televisión un programa que al verde le encanta: _How I Met Your Mother_. Para él Barney Stinson es un ídolo, un crack con las mujeres.

-Oye, vago, ¿qué haces ahí? –le pregunta Brick, a lo que su hermano no aparta la mirada de la pantalla de sesenta pulgadas.

-Ver la tele, ¿no es evidente? Brick, cada día te vuelves más estúpido. Un día de estos serás como Boomer.

-¿No sales hoy? –pregunta, sentándose en un sillón individual.

-No. No me apetece.

-¿Y eso? –cuestiona el rubio, entrando en el salón con una soda en la mano- Sales todas las noches.

-Sí, pero hoy no. ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno –responde Brick por el menor-. Pero se me hace raro.

-Además, mañana tenemos clase, ¿no?

-Butch… me estás asustando –burla Boomer, dramatizando.

-Callaos, que no es tan raro –el verde sigue sin apartar los ojos del televisor y sus hermanos niegan con la cabeza.

En ese momento, empiezan a oír unos pasos. Muy ruidosos y seguros para ser de algún sirviente. Butch baja el volumen y los tres dirigen su mirada hacia donde provienen los pasos. Entra un hombre esbelto y apuesto, aunque cuarentón. Su pelo es de un naranja canoso y sus ojos de un profundo y atemorizante cobalto. El chico de ojos verdes apaga el televisor y él y sus hermanos observan con seriedad al hombre, que los mira sonrientes.

-_Buongiorno, bambini_ –saluda, con una voz ronca-… ¿Qué tal en vuestro primer día de instituto?

-*_Perché parli inglese? Non necessario_ –comenta Brick en su lengua natal, molesto.

-**_Sì. Diteci quello che volete, vecchiaccio_ –apoya Butch, también en italiano.

-***_Più precisamente, giusto?_ –responde el hombre. Aunque, por no darles el gusto a sus hijos, continúa hablando en inglés- Necesito que hagáis algo por mí.

-¡Qué sorpresa! –exclama el rubio, sarcástico.

-Me ha llegado información de que aquí, en Townsville, se encuentra una importante base del FBI –los tres levantan la mirada-. Quiero que os infiltréis en ella.

-¿Por qué nosotros? Podrías enviar a algún espía o algo así… o que se encarguen tus topos.

-****_No, non è quello che voglio_ –sonríe, malicioso-. Os he entrenado durante años con solo una intención… y es que os convirtáis en uno de esos agentes.

-¿Para qué? –Brick empieza a tensarse- Ya tienes suficientes hombres metidos ahí.

-Pero son viejos y feos.

-Cierto –responde Butch-, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-Para exterminar a una amenaza os necesito a vosotros, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué amenaza tenemos que exterminar? –pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Leedlo aquí… Cuando ingreséis allí, servíos de estos perfiles –les entrega unas carpetas a cada uno-. _Ciao, bambini_.

-_Addio, Padre_ –se despide el rubio, mientras ve al hombre irse-. ¿Quiénes somos esta vez?

-Veamos… -dice Brick, abriendo una de las carpetas- Yo soy Francis Chevalier… *****_Et je suis p__arisien__! Que __pensez-vous__?_

-Hum... Rafael García, nacido en Sevilla. _¡Mi arma! ¡Menudo perfil me ha tocao'!_ –bromea Butch, hablando en español y con el acento sevillano.

-Haber… ******_I'm from London and my name is George Evans_ –se presenta Boomer con un marcado acento inglés.

-Bien, aquí dice que en enero tendremos que intentar ingresar… -empieza a leer el pelirrojo.

-¿Tan tarde? –pregunta el moreno.

-No pone mucho más, ¡lee la tuya, maldita sea!

-Eh… chicos, ¿qué significa esto? –alza la voz el rubio, señalando unas palabras de su informe- ¿Tenemos que cargarnos tres colores?

* * *

GLOSARIO

*_Perché parli inglese? Non necessario_: ¿Por qué hablas en inglés? No es necesario.

**_Sì. Diteci quello che volete, vecchiaccio_: Sí, dinos lo que quieres, carcamal.

***_Più precisamente, giusto?_: Al grano, ¿no?

****_No, non è quello che voglio_: No, no es eso lo que quiero.

*****_Et je suis p__arisien! Que __pensez-vous?_: ¡Y soy parisino! ¿Qué os parece?

******_I'm from London and my name is George Evans_: Soy de Londres y mi nombre en George Evans.

* * *

**-Hola, perdón por poner tantas frases en otros idiomas... En fin, como Suspenso me va a presionar si no lo hago ya... ¡Os presento a Bell!**

**-¡Holiiiiis! -exclama mi invitada (la Bell original, la PowerPuff Girl)- ¡Grax por invitarme!**

**-H-Hola, Bell -saluda tímidamente mi ayudante-... Soy Sus.**

**-¡Para mí serás Sugus! ¡Suena más bonito! -suelto una carcajada.**

**-¿Por qué no se me imaginaría llamarte así?**

**-Porque no eres original -me responde Sus.**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-Doritos... -me llama la peliblanca.**

**-Dorita -le corrijo.**

**-¿Puedo traer a Girly? -sin que le pueda responder (le iba a decir que sí, pero bueno...) saca a Gir de vete tú a saber dónde.**

**-Kyaaaaaa... ¿Habrá explosiones? -grita el robot embutido en su disfraz de perro verde.**

**-No esta vez, Gir -digo yo-. Bell, ¿me dejas hacerte unas preguntas?**

**-¡Claro!**

**-¿Cómo es tu relación con Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles, ahora que no sois enemigas?**

**-Pues... Blossom es una aguafiestas amargada, pero a veces es divertida. Bubbles juega muchas veces conmigo, pero a veces se vuelve pesada. Buttercup es muy enfadona, me encanta molestarla, y muchas veces hacemos alguna que otra broma, sobre todo al Rowdy verde.**

**-Otra preguntita... ¿Te caen bien los RowdyRuff Boys y Dexter?**

**-Ñe. Dexter es un muermo, Brick es un amargado sin paciencia rencoroso con Blossy, aunque yo creo que está enamorado de ella porque se pone como un tomate cada vez que se miran a los ojos, Boomer es un idiota marica que no para de hacerle ojitos y tirarle piropos a Bubbly. Y Butch... ¿por donde empezar? Me tira del pelo, secuestra a Girly, intenta robarme a BC...**

**-¿Robarte a BC?**

**-Sí. Siempre quiere que Buttercup sea su compañera en las travesuras, pero es MÍA. Y una vez lo pillé dándole un beso en la mejilla, y ella se quedó quieta y sonrojada. ¡QUIETA Y SONROJADA!**

**-La última pregunta, cálmate Bell -la relajo pues ella se había puesto de pie (estaba sentada en una silla) con los puños cerrados. Cruzo de piernas y apoyo mi barbilla en mis manos entrelazadas, mientras sonrío pícaramente-. ¿Tienes novio o te gusta algún chico?**

**-No. ¿Por qué? -me responde sinceramente totalmente relajada.**

**-Bien, hemos terminado por hoy. Sus, haz los honores.**

**-Ejem... _¿Cómo acorralará Brick a Blossom en el intercambio de clases? ¿Dexter vive con en la residencia Utonio? ¿Cómo murió Helen Titanio-Utonio? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Blossom con el canto A Capela? ¿A quién tendrán que exterminar los hermanos Him? ¿Era el hombre que les encargó una misión a los chicos Anthony Him? ¿Saldrá Dexter del laboratorio?_ Y... Ejem... ¿Querría Bell salir algún día conmigo?**

**-¿Eh? ¡Vale, Sugus! ¿Invitas tú, no?**

**-¡Claro!**

**-Por primera vez, no estrangularé a Sus... ¡Ah, sí! Quería mencionar... la biografía del Prof. Utonio es totalmente inventada, y Helen Titanio también es de mi invención (no se me ocurría otro apellido...) ¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)!**

**-¡Bye! -exclama mi invitada- ¡Despídete, Girly!**

**-Porque que esto no sea un adioooooós... -canta a voz de grito Gir.**


	4. Chapter 4: Primeros contactos

**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen... ni todos los personajes restantes exceptuando cinco.**

**Aclaraciones: Ni las PPG ni los RRB tienen poderes. Al ser Universo Alternativo, los personajes de otras series no son iguales a en el original.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 4: Primeros contactos

-¡Blossy! ¡BC! ¡Bubbly! –se escucha la robótica y melodiosa voz de Bell- ¡Vais a llegar tarde al insti!

-¿¡QUÉEEE!? –Blossom pega un bote en su cama.

Se viste a gran velocidad con el uniforme y sale de su habitación de paredes rosas como alma que lleva el diablo. Baja lo más rápido que puede por las escaleras con la mochila al hombro. Entra a la cocina y se encuentra a la robot peliblanca riendo a carcajadas y mostrándole el reloj. Aún era muy pronto.

-¡BELL! –le riñe- ¡Eso es una broma de muy mal gusto!

-Lo siento… -se disculpa Bell entre risas- No pude resistirme.

-¿¡Y cómo es que no han bajado Buttercup y Bubbles!?

-Hola, buenos días –Bubbles entra en la cocina, vestida y con la mochila en la mano, algo somnolienta-. Me da la sensación de que no he dormido nada, ¿sabéis?

-Puedes volver a la cama, Bubbles. Todavía es de madrugada, fue una broma de Bell.

-Buenos días –saluda Buttercup entrando en la cocina, también-. ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que no has preparado el desayuno?

-¡Era una broma de Bell! Podéis volver todas a dormir.

-Para nada era una broma. Levanta las persianas, anda.

La pelirroja se dirige hacia la ventana, molesta porque le estén tomando tanto el pelo. Sube las persianas y puede ver el amanecer desde allí. Se da la vuelta a escuchar las carcajadas de Bell y Buttercup. Bubbles intentaba evitar las risillas que querían escapar de su boca. Blossom, cabreada, grita la hora "7.45 am" y apura a todas.

Ella y sus hermanas salen de la casa, cada una con una tostada en la mano. Empiezan a correr, la campana suena a las ocho y cuarto, y si Blossom ha tardado diez minutos en preparar las tostadas, apenas tienen veinte minutos para llegar al instituto.

Hacen en un tiempo récord el recorrido desde los suburbios hacia el centro de Townsville y les sobran diez minutos al entrar en la clase. Se sientan en su sitio, exhaustas. Robin, su amiga castaña de ojos azules, se acerca a ellas.

-¡Chicas! ¡A que no sabéis qué! –exclama, emocionada.

-¿Qué? –dicen las tres al mismo tiempo, todavía jadeantes.

-¡Uno de los hermanos Him me cogió de la mano y me dijo que era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida! –habla muy rápidamente.

Las tres hermanas pegan un bote en sus asientos. Buttercup frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Cuál de los hermanos Him? –pregunta.

-¡El moreno de ojos verdes! Es tan guapo…

-Robin, ¿qué te sucede? Tú no eres así –comenta Blossom, preocupada-. No te fijas en cualquier chico.

-Lo sé, pero es que… ¡No sé qué me ha pasado! Me enamoré de él en cuanto me vio a los ojos.

-Y yo pensaba que estabas enamorada de Mitch… -susurra de forma audible Bubbles.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntan las otras tres.

-No sé, solo lo pensaba…

-Mira, Robin –comienza la azabache-, yo que tú no me juntaría con ese tipo de chicos. Apuesto a que solo te ve como un objeto sexual. Te utilizará y luego te dejará tirada; no quiero que te conviertas en un clínex, ni tú tampoco quieres, pero para eso no te tienes que dejar –un momento de silencio transcurre entre las cuatro adolescentes, hasta que Robin decide romperlo.

-Wow, Butter, qué filosófica te has vuelto, ¿no? –sonríe- Pero tranquila, me sé cuidar. No seré una facilona.

-Eso espero, porque si se le ocurre hacerte daño, yo misma me encargaré de patearle su cara bonita –dice esto con una sonrisa torcida y crujiéndose los nudillos-, lo dejaré estéril y romperé cada uno de sus huesecitos.

-Buttercup, no te pases –Bubbles pone una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana mientras una gota de sudor frío cae por su frente-. De momento no hace nada, ¿no?

-Ajá… de momento –repite-… me encargaré de que ese momento dure.

-¿Qué? –suelta de repente la pelirroja- ¡No! Butter, te prohíbo amenazar al Him. Recuerda lo que dijo el Profesor.

-¿Qué dijo el Profesor? –pregunta curiosa la castaña.

-Ah… Dijo que si Buttercup amenazaba a alguien más la prohibiría inscribirse en los equipos deportivos del instituto –miente la mayor.

-Uuuuh… golpe bajo, amiga –se burla Robin. Después, ve a una persona entrar en la clase y lo llama-. ¡Mitch!

-¡Chicas! –se acerca el chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel- ¿Qué tal?

-¿Y lo preguntas tú? –dicen a la vez la de ojos verdes y la de ojos azules.

-No sabemos de ti desde hace semanas –continúa la castaña.

-¿Dónde estabas, por cierto? –cuestiona Bubbles.

-De regreso de un viaje por la sabana africana.

-¡Qué capullo! –exclama Buttercup- ¡Y no nos dijiste nada!

-Es que fue muy rápido, mi padre ganó un viaje y…

-¡Pero ni una llamada! ¡Ni un mensaje! –se queja Robin.

-¿Y cuándo regresaste? ¿Eh? –implora la morena.

-Hace dos días –responde, temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Dos días! –le gritan las dos a la cara- ¡Dos puñeteros días y no nos enteramos! ¡Serás hijo de puta!

-Butter, Robin… yo…

-¿¡TÚ QUÉ!?

-Nada. Que lo siento mucho y que sois las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Eso pensaba –dicen las dos al mismo tiempo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes? –susurra Blossom en el oído de su hermana rubia- Si no fuera porque son amigos, cualquiera diría que Mitch tiene dos novias.

-Jijiji… Es verdad –ríe Bubbles.

Las miradas están sobre el chico y las dos chicas. Muchos riéndose y haciendo el gesto del látigo, porque el chico de pelo marrón está a merced de la chica de mirada azul y la chica de la mirada verde. Pero, las bromas cesan en cuanto tres jóvenes increíblemente atractivos entran en el aula, ganándose miradas de envidia de los muchachos y suspiros de las muchachas, inclusive Robin. Buttercup bufa cuando la castaña se lleva la mano al pecho mirando a cierto moreno y se sienta de malas en su pupitre. Bubbles sonríe divertida y vuelve a la conversación con Blossom, que le ha brindado una rápida mirada Brick.

"_Será hijo de un criminal, pero guapo es_" piensa. Bofetada mental, ¡no debe pensar así de él!

Regresa su mirada a su hermana pequeña, que habla entusiasmada de unos trucos que había realizado Agallas al día anterior por la tarde. Boomer escucha la conversación y se sorprende de que no estuviesen hablando de él o sus hermanos… como todas, absolutamente todas, las chicas de la clase, aunque suene presumido. Se sienta en su sitio, sin dejar de ver a las tres hermanas Utonio, en especial a la rubia. Muy guapa, y ese cuerpito… sonríe al imaginársela a su merced… ¡Dios! ¡Cada vez se parece más a Butch!

Butch, por su parte, se dedica a repartir sonrisas seductoras a todas las chicas y seleccionar a las primeras que gozarán bajo su cuerpo. Su mirada se detiene en una morena de ojos verdes, una de las hermanas Utonio. Conversa amenamente con un chico de pelo castaño, y muestra indiferencia hacia el "gran y magnífico Butch". El azabache frunce ligeramente el ceño al ser ignorado por una de las más macizas de toda la clase cuando pasa por su lado, aunque no le es inadvertida la mirada azul de cierta castaña sentada al lado de la Utonio. Hum, esa tampoco está nada mal.

En la conversación de Buttercup y Mitch, el chico no para de enviarle miraditas a Robin. La ve rara, y ella no deja de observar al Him de ojos verdes, hasta que ya no puede más interrumpe el discurso de la morena sobre por qué tal jugador de fútbol es el mejor del mundo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Robin?

-¿A Robin? –la mira: la castaña está con cara de embobada viendo a Butch- Está idiotizada.

-¿Enamorada? ¿De quién?

-¿No es obvio? Del mujeriego con apellido Him.

-¿Robin? –pregunta, incrédulo- Ella siempre pasa de los nuevos.

-Esta vez no –responde tranquila la de orbes verdes, mientras Mitch aprieta los puños y dirige sus ojos miel al moreno. Si las miradas matasen…

-Como toque a mi Robocok… -piensa en voz alta.

-¿Tu Robocok? –Buttercup levanta una ceja- ¿Desde cuándo es tu Robocok?

-Yo… eh… -balbucea, nervioso- Decía que si la hace daño yo me encargaré de…

-No, YO me encargaré –le corta la chica-. Mitch, ¿te gusta Robin?

-¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Robin? ¡Venga, por favor! –empieza a decir desesperado- Buttercup, no digas tonterías, ¿te has vuelto loca? Gustarme a mí Robin… ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

-De los pedazo celos que tienes por el mujeriego –contesta, cortante-. Si tú quieres partirle la cara antes de que se acerque a ella, por mi bien. Pero, si llega a hacerle algo, me lo dejas a mí.

-Butter, que no me gusta…

-Ya, ya. Puede que no sea la mejor en esto, pero no soy estúpida. Estás coladito por ella, así que más vale que luches.

-Butt…

-Sigue mi consejo, idiota –se gira cuando suena el timbre y el profesor de Matemáticas entra apurado-. Robin se merece alguien como tú.

El profesor se presenta, que al parecer se llama Philip Shyness, y comienza su aburrida clase. Garabatea números y fórmulas en la pizarra que Blossom copia a la perfección en el cuaderno, aunque ya se las sabe del año pasado. Ha decidido seguir la orden del profesor e ignorar a los hermanos Him, aunque esto se le es difícil, pues nota la mirada roja del mayor sobre ella. Por su parte, Brick espera que la pelirroja girara en cualquier momento a mirarlo como el día anterior. Pero no lo hace, y él se entretiene en ver el perfectamente esculpido rostro de Blossom. Ella se siente observada, y sin poder aguantarlo más, frunce el ceño y le devuelve la mirada al chico.

Rojo contra rosa. Ninguno de los dos se retira. La chica cada vez enfureciéndose más, y él tratando de averiguar lo que ella quería saber de él. Al final es ella la que se cansa. Rueda los ojos y vuelve a escribir en su cuaderno las fórmulas de la pizarra. Bien, Brick ya está seguro: la pelirroja esconde algo, pero la pregunta es otra vez ¿qué?

Suena el timbre. No obstante, no tienen que cambiar de aula puesto que ahora es la clase de Lengua y la profesora irá a allí. Him pelirrojo decide esperar, si la acorrala, mejor que sea en los pasillos… en uno vacío, claro.

Bubbles guarda tranquilamente sus libros de Matemáticas en su mochila celeste. Mira hacia Blossom, que se ve enfadada, puede que por lo de la mañana, y decide no molestarla. Por otro lado, Buttercup habla muy bajo y muy seriamente con Mitch, quien escucha y asiente de vez en cuando. Lanza un suspiro y se levanta de su sitio. Robin, hablaría con ella, tanto mejor, porque si no las dos se aburrirían.

-Hola –escucha una voz a su espalda. Ella se gira y abre los ojos como platos. ¡Maldita suerte!-, Bubbles, ¿no? Soy Boomer –le dice mientras extiende la mano.

-Sí, lo sé, os habéis vuelto muy famosos entre las chicas, ¿sabes? –contesta con una sonrisa falsa muy bien disimulada estrechándole la mano.

-Supongo, siempre pasa en los institutos a los que vamos –responde desanimado-. Incluso en párvulos… ¡pensaba que las niñas me querían estrangular! –Bubbles suelta una risilla al imaginárselo- En fin, quería explicarte… ¿La profesora Keane os lo dijo?

-¿Lo del positivo? Sí, ¿a qué vino, por cierto?

-Es que… -duda- No queríamos un "tour" por el edificio, y cuando la profesora nos preguntó por quién nos había hecho el favor, a Brick solo se le ocurrió vosotras.

-Pues… ¿qué puedo decir? Gracias por el positivo, supongo.

-De nada, aunque no fuera mi intención –se calla un momento-. ¿Tienes un perro?

-Eh… pues… pues sí –dice ella, nerviosa. No quiere desobedecer a su padre y lo mejor sería alejarse del chico-. Se llama Agallas.

-¡Qué nombre más curioso! Yo también tengo uno, lo llamo Hermes.

-¡Hermes! –se sorprende la rubia- ¡Como el dios griego!

-Sí, se le ocurrió a mi hermano, porque es muy rápido y se supone que Hermes también lo es… -explica el rubio- Supongo que Agallas es un perro muy valiente.

-No exactamente… ¿No tarda mucho la profesora? –cambia de tema la chica.

Se gira justo para ver a su hermana mayor recriminándole con sus ojos rosas. Ella intenta excusarse con la mirada, pero no puede al quedarse helada cuando ve a Princesa Morbucks apoyarse en el pupitre se la pelirroja. Bubbles ya se está temiendo lo peor. Buttercup ya se ha percatado de eso, y la mayoría en la clase, en general.

Se sabe de Princesa que fue una psicópata y que está en tratamiento con un psicólogo. También se sabe que odia a las Utonio, a Blossom sobre todo, y que no se acercaría a ninguna de ellas por nada del mundo… y menos con esa sonrisa.

-¡Blossy! –saluda burlona la pecosa, mientras recibe una mirada de odio de la de ojos rosas. ¿Se me olvidó mencionar que el asco es mutuo?- ¿Ya te enteraste de que se volverá a formar el grupo de las Lovely? ¡Qué emoción! ¿Te apuntarás, verdad?

-Sabes que no, Morbucks.

-¡Cierto! –ríe- ¿Cómo fue la última vez…? ¡Ah, sí, escapaste como una cobarde!

-No hables de lo que no sabes, ¿quieres? –dice Blossom levantándose de su asiento. Un silencio sepulcral llena el aula. Los nuevos, incluyendo a los Him, miran sin entender.

-Ohh… sé mucho más de lo que piensas, así que será mejor que cierres tú la boca porque si no revelaré…

-Dime, Morbucks –la interrumpe Buttercup, posicionándose a un lado de su hermana y crujiéndose los dedos-… ¿Te callas tú o te callo yo?

-¡Qué ruda, Buttercup! Además, si quiero puedo…

-¿Qué? –pregunta sarcástica Blossom- ¿Ir corriendo a tu papi llorando?

-Quisiera dejar claro una cosa, _Princesa_ –escupe Bubbles con asco, cosa inusual en ella, y poniéndose al otro lado de su hermana pelirroja con los brazos cruzados-: Si te metes con una de nosotras, te metes con todas.

-¡Escenita fraternal! –Princesa finge estar conmovida- ¡Qué dulce!

-¡De dulce nada! –ruge la morena, acercándose amenazadoramente a la pecosa- ¿O te parece dulce mi puño en tu cara? –Morbucks tiembla de puro terror. Buttercup enfadada no es ninguna broma.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –exclama un profesor de lentes y gordo como un globo entrando (no sé cómo) a la clase- ¡Volved todos a vuestro asientos, inmediatamente!

Princesa suspira aliviada mientras las tres hermanas le dedican una "hermosa" mirada asesina a la chica de ojos negros y se sientan de malas en sus pupitres. El profesor camina hasta quedar de espaldas a la pizarra y tose.

-Bien, la profesora Marilyn ha faltado porque está terriblemente enferma, así que aprovecharéis este rato para estudiar –sentencia el gordo mientras sale de la clase cerrando la puerta.

-Ese profesor está loco –murmulla alguien-. Con la del pollo que se ha montado y se va, tan campante.

-¡JA! –se oye la risa de victoria de Morbucks -¡Siempre gano! -Dios, esa chica está realmente loca.

A Buttercup le entra un tic en el ojo. Mitch y Robin se dan cuenta de lo que la morena va a hacer. La chica de ojos verdes levanta a la vez que se da la vuelta, ya que el sitio de Princesa está más para atrás. Tira su silla y se abalanza contra la pecosa. Los dos castaños la sujetan de los brazos mientras que ella intenta librarse gritando insultos contra la millonaria y pidiendo que la soltasen.

-¡Cálmate, Butter! –exclama Robin. Luego desvía su mirada hacia las dos hermanas, que observan indiferentes- ¿Y vosotras no vais a hacer nada?

-No –responden las susodichas al mismo tiempo.

-Por mí como si Morbucks se pasa seis meses en un hospital –afirma la rubia sorprendiendo a todos los que la conocen-, porque así será si soltáis a Buttercup.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bubbles –apoya la pelirroja.

-¿VEIS? –grita la morena- ¡LAS MÁS RAZONABLES DE LAS TRES ESTÁN DE MI PARTE! ¡ASÍ QUE SOLTADME PARA QUE PUEDA DARLE LO SUYO A ESTA ZORRA!

-¡Es que si te dejamos cometerás un homicidio! –exclama Mitch- ¡Y no merece la pena que le vuelvas a romper la pierna!

-¡Eso es verdad! –afirma Robin- Creo que con eso cumpliste tu lote del año, Butter.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! –chilla, dejando de forcejear y los castaños la sueltan- Pero a la próxima mención de _eso_, Morbucks, no prometo nada.

Buttercup se sienta en su silla con el semblante apretado y farfulla insultos contra "la odiosa, detestable, puta, imbécil, indeseable e insufrible Princesa de las idiotas". Sería recomendable no provocar más enfados en ella… porque a ver con qué se desquita. Blossom saca relajada, pero todavía molesta, su libro de lectura, _Los Juegos del Hambre_, y comienza a leer. Bubbles coge un lápiz y su cuaderno de dibujos y se dedica a hacer un retrato de Agallas, consiguiéndolo a la perfección.

Los hermanos Him, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, han observado la escena. Los tres piensan que debe de haber una relación muy tensa entre las cuatro chicas para que se comporten así… parecía que la morena realmente fuera a matar a la pecosa. Ese es desde entonces el tema de conversación en los cuchicheos. El profesor gordo vuelve y se sienta en la silla del profesor, vigilando a los alumnos y Mitch le pasa alguna que otra notita a la morena.

"_¿Todo bien?_"

"_No__,__ si te refieres a lo de Bitch__-__bucks. Sí__,__ si a lo del plan_"

"_Buttercup, pero, ¿y si me dice que no?_"

"_NO te declares hoy, imbécil_"

"_¿Y qué hago?_"

"_Enamórala. Te dije que la invitaras al cine, ¿no?_"

"_Sí_"

"_Pues hale. Después de eso, no dejes que Him se le acerque y listo_"

"_Ok. Gracias, Butter_"

"_¿Para qué estamos las amigas?_"

Buttercup se recuesta en la silla tras enviar el último papelito a su amigo castaño, sabiendo que no le va a responder, obvio, era una pregunta retórica. Un día de estos matará a Morbucks, o la meterá en una habitación acolchada vestida con una camisa de fuerza en el mejor manicomio de los Estados Unidos y si no lo hace la morena lo hará la pelirroja. Se restriega los ojos, intentando calmarse. Cuando le rompió el fémur no recuerda que le fuese muy bien en la base del FBI.

Al subir de nuevo los párpados encuentra una notita en su mesa. Mira hacia Mitch, pero este está en lo suyo, mirando al techo. Desdobla la notita. No, no es la letra de su amigo.

_»Valla fierecilla estás hecha, ¿no, preciosa? Fíjate que eso me encanta en las mujeres, ¿quieres que te dome? Porque yo acepto encantado. Butch Him, para lo que quieras._

Relee varias veces la nota. Si eso es una broma, díganle dónde está el que la hizo, es realmente buena y tiene que darle sus felicitaciones. Aunque, para asegurarse de que no fuera una jugada que alguien le estuviera gastando, voltea hacia donde está el sitio del moreno. Él la mira arrogante y hablando en silencio le pregunta: "¿Te hace o no?" y ella, sin emitir ruido alguno, con el ceño más que fruncido y habiendo entendido lo que le dijo, responde: "Estás demente si crees que sí". Butch sonríe y replica: "Ya veremos". Buttercup vuelve a mirar al frente y arruga la nota con el puño.

"_Irónico, sencillamente irónico_" piensa "_Intento alejarlo de mi amiga y él intenta acercarse a mí_"

-o-

-Muy bien… Bell, recuéstate ahí –ordena el Profesor en el laboratorio.

La niña-robot obedece y saltarina se tumba en una camilla al lado de Dexter, sabiendo lo que ahora sigue. El pelirrojo de las gafas coge un pequeño aparato, unido a uno de los ordenadores por un cable, con una especie de enchufe y lo conecta al brazo de Bell. Los ojos de la peliblanca se apagan y ella se queda inmóvil. El Profesor se aproxima a ella con una pequeña caja de herramientas y pequeño bloque con varios puertos para conectar.

-Profesor… -dice Dexter. Utonio asiente- ¿No se sobrecargará con esta nueva batería?

-Lo dudo, X-29 CRT es mi mejor robot, y en el caso de que sobrecargue será de manera muy lenta.

-Si eso pasara… ¿Bell explotará?

-No, volverá a sus orígenes de autómata.

-Eso quiere decir que tanto los añadidos de personalidad y sentimientos serán borrados y cumplirá cada orden que se le dé…

-Exacto –abre la cajita de herramientas-. Ahora debemos conectar la batería a la cabeza. Tendrás separar la carcasa de ésta.

-Y Profesor… si llegara a sobrecargarse, ¿qué hará para solucionarlo?

-Querrás decir qué harás.

-¿Yo?

-Te dejaré incluir un añadido, un apéndice, mientras sea positivo. Esto quiere decir que prohibidas las armas.

-Gracias, Profesor Utonio, no se arrepentirá.

-Estoy seguro de que no. Dexter, tienes un gran potencial, y no soy adivino, pero preveo un futuro muy brillante para ti –con un destornillador cada uno, ambos científicos abren cuidadosamente la cabeza de una Bell apagada-. Veamos cómo conectamos esto…

El Profesor y Dexter comienzan su operación. Con cuidado y paciencia, conectan los puertos correspondientes y unen los diferentes cables. El incluir la nueva batería a Bell les lleva un par de horas, hasta que cierran la carcasa y Dexter desenchufa el aparato unido a la niña robot, cuyos ojos se encienden al instante.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –cuestiona el Profesor. Bell se levanta de un salto con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Perfectamente, Profe! –exclama girando sobre sí misma- ¡Me siento como Buttercup cuando se tomó las cuatro tazas de café!

-Sí… -murmura Dexter, recordando- Eso sí fue un desastre.

-Bueno, Bell, puedes subir arriba. Ya te explicamos lo que debes hacer para producir energía con esta batería, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque no sé si me acostumbraré, je, je.

Dicho esto, sube los escalones hacia la planta baja a saltos y de dos en dos. Dexter mira la hora en un reloj de pared, el cual está al lado de una foto de las hijas del Profesor. Las chicas debían tener como diez años. Blossom se encuentra en el centro con el pelo más largo y recogido en su típica coleta alta, pero por un gran lazo rojo, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes superiores. Bubbles está al lado derecho de su hermana pelirroja, el pelo recogido en dos coletas rizadas en tirabuzones y con su cara de angelito. Buttercup tiene el pelo más corto, no le llega a los hombros, y está al costado izquierdo de la mayor, no tiene el ceño fruncido y sonríe amigablemente. Las tres van vestidas de la misma manera, pero de diferente color: un vestido sin mangas dos centímetros por encima de la rodilla con una línea negra rodeando la cintura, unas medias blancas y unos zapatitos negros. Los vestidos; rosa para Blossom, verde para Buttercup y azul para Bubbles.

El pelirrojo suspira un momento al quedarse mirando la foto, melancólico. Utonio se da cuenta de esto y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-¿La echas de menos? –pregunta paternalmente.

-Pues… -baja la mirada, para que no vea como sus ojos se humedecen un poco- Todos los días de mi vida, no hay minuto en el que me arrepienta de lo que…

-No te culpes, sabes que ella no lo querría así. Soy un científico, pero sé que ella que observa desde algún lugar, y nunca te dejará de querer.

-Lo sé, Profesor, pero…

-No hay peros, murió porque tú le importabas, y si hizo lo que hizo fue porque sabía que tú tenías mucho por vivir.

-¿Y ella qué? –replica, encarándolo- ¡También era joven! Tan solo me sacaba cuatro años…

-Pero lo decidió, no fue tu culpa. Apostaría todo mi laboratorio a que no hay momento en el que se arrepienta. Ahora, míralo de esta forma, su espíritu está contigo, es tu ángel de la guarda.

-Siempre lo fue… siempre evitó que yo tomara malas decisiones, quiso siempre inducirme a la paz y a la felicidad y yo… yo…

-No quisiste escucharla. Pues no repitas el mismo error, vive, Dexter, sigue los consejos que ella te dio. No te metas tanto en este mundo de circuitos y químicos, estate con las personas que te importan y sé feliz, porque eso es lo que Deedee querría.

Dexter lo mira durante un instante y en su mente se cruza una imagen de su hermana… seguida por la de Blossom. Asiente y ambos científicos se ocupan con otras cosas.

-o-

¡Por fin! Las manecillas del reloj marcan las 11:10. ¡Por fin! Ha sonado el timbre que anuncia el recreo. ¡Por fin! La pesada profesora de Física ha dejado de intentar explicarles a los alumnos de la clase de 1º C el origen del concepto.

Brick se levanta rápidamente de su asiento. Tiene que llevar a la Utonio de ojos rosas a algún lugar vacío y…

"_Qué mal suena eso_" piensa el pelirrojo "_Aunque no estuviera del todo mal…_"

Ve a Blossom salir tranquilamente acompañada de sus hermanas. La sigue, obviando a todas las chicas que intentaban pedirle una cita, o algo, e ignorando a sus hermanos, que están a lo suyo. La rubia divisa a alguna amiga y corre hacia ella. Solo queda deshacerse de la morena, a la cual llaman, o se llevan a rastras, los chicos esos del pelo castaño que la sujetaron para que no matase a Princesa. La pelirroja está sola, perfecto.

Brick se acerca rápidamente a Blossom y la agarra del brazo, llevándosela corriendo hacia un piso superior, en el cual está la azotea. Ella reacciona rápido y le pone la zancadilla a Brick, pero él esquiva el pie de la pelirroja y la empuja contra la pared en las escaleras, ya que todavía no han llegado a la terraza.

-¡Oye! –exclama, furiosa, la de ojos rosas intentando esquivar al pelirrojo y largarse- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-No grites, Utonio –dice serio cerrándole el paso-. Te tengo que hacer unas preguntas.

-¿Qué…? –se le hiela la sangre por un segundo, pensando que quizás sepa que ella es un agente secreto- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿La policía investigando un asesinato? Apártate.

-No, -niega cortante- no hasta que me contestes el por qué me mirabas tanto ayer.

A Blossom le dan ganas de suspirar aliviada, solo por eso…

-Te miraban muchas chicas ayer y hoy, ¿por qué soy la excepción y me tratas como si… no sé… te acusara de algo?

-Exacto, porque me acusas de algo.

-¿Perdón? –lo mira, incrédula. Es listo, muy listo…- ¿De qué te podría acusar yo, Him?

-No sé, y eso es lo que me inquieta, ¿qué te ha llamado la atención de mí y de mis hermanos para que sospecharas de nosotros?

-Me suena tu apellido –responde sencillamente, a sabiendas que la próxima pregunta será más difícil de contestar.

-¿Y de qué? –no lo muestra, pero esto empieza a poner nervioso a Brick.

-De un actor italiano de hace años –en parte es cierto, si existió un actor que se apellidaba Him. Era gay y de piel roja y quemada por su moreno de rayos uva; se dedicó al tráfico de drogas y armas después de que su carrera se fuera al traste y murió por un cáncer de piel, pero tuvo dos hijos. El primero se suicidó por alguna razón y del segundo no se sabe.

-Antonello Him –se relaja el de ojos sangre-. Era mi abuelo.

-Tu… abuelo. ¿Y tu padre quién es? Que yo sepa, solo tuvo dos hijos. El primogénito se suicidó y del menor no se sabe su paradero.

-Y tú como sabes tanto, ¿eh?

-Hice un… trabajo el año pasado sobre él. Me lo asignaron y yo solo busqué en Internet.

-Sí, pero dudo que salga esa información.

-Yo la encontré –el barco se hunde-, me limité a escribirla en un documento de Word… además mi padre me contó que salió en las noticias y en los periódicos cuando pasó… ¿Y qué te importa?

-No quiero que salgan cosas indebidas sobre mi familia a la luz.

"_¿De veras?_" piensa irónica la pelirroja "_Si te dijera aquí y ahora: Brick, tu padre es uno de los mafiosos más buscados por el FBI, y esto lo sé porque soy un agente secreto y ahora mismo estás arrestado, ¿qué harías exactamente?_"

-Difícil lo veo yo –afirma-, dado que toda una generación lo sabe, son cosas que se saben y punto.

-Pues no se deberían saber. Punto –se acerca amenazadoramente a Blossom, quien por un segundo se intimida.

"_¿Por qué es tan jodidamente guapa?_" se pregunta mentalmente Brick, aunque desecha rápidamente la idea de tomarla allí mismo, sería una imprudencia por su parte.

-Quita –ordena ella.

-Tú no digas ni una palabra de esto, no se ha de saber, _capire_? –amenaza.

-*_Sì, ho capito. Vuoi allontanarsi?_ –replica en italiano, desconcertando a Brick y aprovechando para escapar- **_Ciao, Him. Ci vediamo in classe_.

Dicho esto, sale corriendo buscando a Buttercup o a Bubbles, Robin, Mitch, Samantha (otra amiga), Mike (un viejo amigo de las chicas, igual que Robin y Mitch) o Karen (la hermana pequeña de Samantha). Divisa a su hermana morena, asomada y espiando algo desde una esquina. Se le acerca y le toca el hombro.

-¿Butter?

-Bloss –silencia poniéndole una mano en la boca-. Calla y mira.

La de ojos rosas se asoma a la esquina y observa a Mitch tartamudeando frente a una Robin que lo mira con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurra.

-Mitch le va pedir salir a Robocok.

-¿Qué? –exclama en voz baja- ¿A Mitch le gusta Robin?

-Sí, ahora calla y déjame escuchar.

Ambas hermanas agudizan el oído, tratando de escuchar la conversación de ambos castaños.

-Bueno –se exaspera Robin-, ¿¡qué!?

-Ro… bin… yo… -tiembla. Se auto-calma, respira hondo- ¿Sales conmigo el viernes al cine?

-¿Como en una cita?

-Sí… algo así… -sigue terriblemente nervioso- pero no te lo tomes como tipo novio, novia…

-¿Solo dos amigos, saliendo? –dice un poco desanimada.

-S-Sí… -afirma, un poco desanimado- En fin, me voy a buscar a Mike.

-Vale, ok –se despide Robin.

En la esquina, Blossom está con la boca abierta y Buttercup con una sonrisa triunfante. La pelirroja no se lo puede creer… es decir, ¿cómo se podía imaginar aquello? Definitivamente, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Por su parte, la morena está satisfecha que de momento su plan para juntar a sus dos mejores amigos esté resultando.

-¡Qué fuerte! –suelta- ¡Mitch, Mitchell Mithelson enamorado de Robin Snyder…! ¡Hay que contárselo a Bubbles!

-No, porque ella se lo contará a Karen, y Karen a Samantha, y Samantha a Mike, y Mike lo publicará en Twitter.

-No exageres.

-No exagero, sois todos unos cotillas chismosos, ¡malas lenguas!

-Puede, pero Robin es la mejor amiga de Bubbles… aunque ya no pasen tanto tiempo juntas.

-Sí, qué raro, ¿no? –se pregunta Buttercup- Como sea, pero si se lo decimos, prohibido cualquier palabra a las otras… si se llegan a enterar Mitch me mata.

-¿Y dónde está Bubbles, por cierto?

-Pues no sé, creo que se fue con Karen… Pero no me fijé.

-Da lo mismo… pronto acabará el recreo, deberíamos ir yendo a clase ya.

-¿Qué? ¡Quedan cinco minutos!

-Pues eso, en marcha –dice dirigiéndose hacia el edificio.

-Amargada odia-recreos –murmulla.

Caminan hasta la entrada, cuando suena el teléfono de Blossom. La pelirroja saca el móvil táctil y, tras mirar quién llama, descuelga.

-¿Dex? –responde- ¿Qué pasa?... No, no me importaría… Ajá… Vale, por mi bien, aunque reconozco que es raro en ti. Hasta luego –y cuelga.

-¿Era Dorkster? –pregunta la morena.

-Sí. Quería que fuéramos a dar un paseo después de clases.

-¿Hum? Qué raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tienes que ser siempre tú la que intenta convencerlo, y no siempre lo consigues.

-¡Butter, Bloss! –llama Bubbles acercándose junto con Karen- ¿De qué habláis?

-Hola, chicas, ¿qué tal? –saluda la chica de ahora el pelo azul, piel chocolate y ojos marrones; Karen.

-Bien, Karen, gracias por preguntar –corresponde el saludo la pelirroja-, ¿y tú?

-Fatal, ¿me habéis visto? ¡El pelo azul!

-Sí –confirma la de ojos verdes-, estabas mejor con el pelo morado.

-Muy alentador, Butter –comenta una chica morena, piel chocolateada, con ojos marrones y un piercing en la nariz acercándose-… De veras.

-¡Hola Samantha! –exclama la rubia.

-Paaaasa, chavalas. ¿Y Robocok?

-Por ahí –responde Buttercup.

-¡Qué pena que no nos pusiesen en la misma clase este año…! –se lamenta Blossom, aunque es interrumpida por el timbre que anuncia el final del recreo.

Así que las chicas se despiden y suben a su planta. Las Utonio entran en la clase. Algunos empollones ya están allí y poco a poco van entrando el resto de los alumnos, incluidos Mitch y los Him pelirrojo y rubio. Pero no hay señales de Robin, ni del Him moreno. Mitch se acerca a su amiga morena y le pregunta por la castaña de ojos azules. Ella se encoge de hombros y se levanta para ir a buscarla.

Camina por un par de pasillos y la encuentra acorralada en la pared siendo cortejada por Butch. El chico moreno se le acerca peligrosamente a Robin, quien se sonroja y no hace nada. Buttercup frunce el ceño. Y grita: "¡Snyder! ¡Mitchelson te busca!". La castaña asiente, se despide del Him, quitándosele de encima. Al pasar por el lado de Buttercup, le susurra: "No te hagas ideas equivocadas, por favor" y la morena frunce más el ceño.

Una vez su amiga se ha ido, el azabache se dirige también a la clase. Pasa al lado de Buttercup, quien se ha quedado inmóvil en su lugar, ella le agarra fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que este se gire a mirarla.

-Escúchame, Him, porque solo lo diré una vez –habla con tono amenazante-. Le tocas un pelo de su cabeza, una caricia en su cuerpo, un beso en la mejilla… y no volverás a ver la luz del Sol.

-Uhhh… vaya, gatita –coge a Buttercup de la otra mano y la empuja contra la pared, acorralándola-… ¿Tienes celos?

-Qué más quisieras… y no me llames gatita –intenta empujarlo inútilmente. Es súper espía, podría quitárselo de encima fácilmente, pero la norma número uno es: "No utilizar tus habilidades contra civiles y/o delante de ellos si no es de extrema emergencia".

-Pues… sinceramente, quisiera muchas cosas contigo, preciosa –se junta más a ella y acerca su boca a su oído, obviando los forcejeos de Buttercup-. ¿No te lo dejé claro en la nota? –y lame el cuello de la morena, pero sin marcarlo.

Línea pasada, por mucho. Ella sube su rodilla, dándole justo en la "parte sensible" a Butch, quien inmediatamente junta sus rodillas. Buttercup lo empuja con una fuerza excesiva y le da una patada en el estómago que le tira al suelo, aunque no le duele. Está furiosa, y si fuera por ella lo mataría ahí mismo, pero va a "obedecer a su papi" y lo dejará vivo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACER ESO! –le grita- ¿ME HAS OÍDO? PORQUE TE LO PUEDO DECIR MÁS ALTO, PERO NO MÁS CLARO.

Y ella se aleja furiosa hacia la clase. Keane ya debe de haber llegado; ahora les toca arte. Butch se levanta, frotándose la zona adolorida. Ninguna chica se le había resistido de ese modo, ni siquiera se sonrojó, y él se excitó demasiado al saborear el cuello de la chica.

-Caerás, gatita –dice al aire, como si Buttercup pudiera escucharlo-. Ahora eres la primera en mi lista –y pone rumbo al aula.

En la clase, están todos ya sentados, incluida Buttercup, quien está sumamente enfadada. No tarda el moreno en entrar también, recibiendo miradas enamoradas de chicas, desprecio de los chicos y una de un odio profundo por parte de la de ojos verdes. Se sienta en su lugar, junto a sus hermanos, que no se molestan en preguntar qué estaba haciendo; se pueden hacer una ligera idea. La señorita Keane entra apresuradamente y ordena que todos cojan sus estuches, lápices de colores y demás material artístico para ir al aula específica para esa asignatura.

Recorren los pasillos, siendo encabezados por la profesora, y llegan al aula de arte. Las mesas están distribuidas de dos en dos, y no individualmente como en el aula destinada a 1º C. Eso quiere decir que se dispondrán en parejas. Antes de que se reunieran los amigos y demás para poder estar juntos, Keane anuncia que ella será la encargada de juntar a los compañeros. Como no importan mucho los demás de los que no sabemos nada, diré cómo se pusieron los personajes que sí que influyen algo en la historia. A Buttercup lo pusieron con un compañero nuevo llamado Jake, a Princesa con Brick, detrás de Blossom, que la pusieron con Mitch. Robin con una chica nueva de nombre Paula, a Bubbles junto con Boomer y Butch con un alumno veterano que se llama Kevin, pero al lado derecho de la morena de ojos verdes.

-Bien, chicos… Comencemos a dar clase… -dice la profesora- Bubbles, ¿harías el favor de repartir folios en blanco a todos? Los encontrarás en la mesa al fondo de la clase.

* * *

GLOSARIO

*_Sì, ho capito. Vuoi allontanarsi?_: Sí, lo he entendido. ¿Te quitas?

**_Ciao, Him. Ci vediamo in classe_: Adiós, Him. Nos vemos en clase.

* * *

**¡Y aquí termina el capítulo! Me ha costado lo suyo... Y me estaba distrayendo todo el rato porque tengo encendida la tele y estoy viendo "Me resbala"... (un programa de comedia que emiten a la una de la madrugada en España en el que en varias partes del programa algunos cómicos realizan escenas absurdas en en un plano inclinado 45 grados... me río como loca, de verdad)**

**Sus: ¿Dejas el texto en paréntesis ya?**

**Yo: Hola Sus, ¿no estabas en tu cita con Bell?**

**Sus: Sí, pero ya he salido... Es la 1.19 am, chica...**

**Yo: Lo sé, me estoy dejando la vista en la pantalla...**

**Sus: Sí, un día de estos llevas unas gafas redondas de pasta súper gruesas con unos cristales enormes...**

**Yo: ¡Calla! *estrangulándolo con una mano* Ah, no espera, que todavía no has hecho los honores...**

**Sus: Ejemm... *le suelto* La pregunta del millón: **

**_¿Qué rayos le pasa a Blossom con el canto A Capela?_ Enserio, esto está empezando a cabrear...**

**Yo: ¡Y te llamas Suspenso! *irónica***

**_¿Serán hijos Brick, Boomer y Butch del primogénito de Antonello Him o del pequeño? ¿Cómo tuvo hijos Antonello si es homosexual?_**

**Yo: Pues hombre, teniéndolos antes de salir del armario...**

**_¿Dexter está enamorado de Blossom? ¿Cómo murió Deedee_ (esta pregunta me suena...)_? ¿Cómo les irá en su "cita" a Mitch y Robin? ¿Cómo seducirá Butch a Buttercup, si lo consigue? ¿Se siente Brick atraído por Blossom? ¿Serán Bubbles y Boomer amigos? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando Buttercup se bebió las cuatro tazas de café?_**

**Yo: Eso lo responderé yo en otro fic.**

**Sus: Y aunque Dorita me mate... **

**_En el próximo capítulo más, pero no mejor, porque es imposible. Aquí en FanFiction._**

**Yo: ¡Al menos sé original! *estrangulándolo* Utiliza otra frase, tarado. **

_**¡Adiós, chavales-que-no-tienen-nada-mejor-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confusión

**Declaraciones: Las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni Dexter (El laboratorio de Dexter), Agallas (Agallas, el perro cobarde) ni Bell (PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi). Solo algún que otro personaje.**

**Aclaraciones: Las PPG no tienen poderes y son espías. Los RRB tampoco y son hijos de un mafioso. Los personajes no son exactamente iguales a en las series.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 5: Confusión

Bubbles está tirada sobre su cama, abrazando a Octi. Todavía no comprende… como el hijo de un criminal pueda ser tan agradable.

_Hace horas, en la clase de arte del instituto privado de Townsville…_

-Bubbles, ¿harías el favor de repartir folios en blanco a todos? Los encontrarás en la mesa al fondo de la clase –ordena la profesora Keane.

Bubbles se levanta de su sitio, el cual comparte con Boomer, y esto no es que le haga mucha gracia… al menos sus hermanas no han corrido la misma suerte. Pero habría preferido estar con Robin, últimamente no hablan tanto como antes y tenerla al lado sería conveniente. Pero en fin, le ha tocado estar con el Him de ojos azules. Reparte hojas en blanco a todos sus compañeros y regresa a su pupitre, sin mirar siquiera al chico rubio.

-¿Tenéis todos un folio? –los alumnos asienten- De acuerdo, lo que quiero que hagáis ahora es muy sencillo… tenéis que hacer un dibujo estilo "grafiti" con vuestro nombre. Creo que todos me entendéis… y al lado, dibujáis un retrato vuestro. Os daré dos clases para hacerlo. Hale, empezad.

A la rubia le entusiasma la idea y rápidamente saca sus lápices de colores. Desde pequeña le ha encantado dibujar, y sus obras son realmente buenas… no por nada gana todos los premios de dibujo del instituto, lo que cuando era más pequeña era una patada en el orgullo de los mayores. Empezó dibujando su retrato, a decir verdad le encanta autorretratarse, aún más si es con sus hermanas. El lápiz se mueve ágil por el papel, haciendo trazos perfectos y precisos.

Boomer se queda quieto observando como ella dibuja. Se queda hipnotizado con simplemente la genialidad con la que ella realiza su trabajo. Además, a pesar de todavía no ser más que unos trazos a grafito, se puede ver cómo ella se retrata a la perfección. Bubbles se siente observada y para, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Him azul, quién sale de su trance.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta ella en susurros, quizás menos cortante que lo que hubiese querido. ¡Maldita ternura!

-Nada, es que dibujas muy bien… -contesta él en el mismo tono de voz, repasando con la mirada el dibujo de la rubia- ¿Cómo lo haces?

-No sé –responde-. Quizás sea porque dibujo desde muy pequeña.

-Todos dibujamos cuando éramos pequeños, y yo nunca podría llegar a tu talla.

-Supongo que tienes que probar nuevas técnicas… Yo busco tutoriales en YouTube que me ayuden.

-Según mi punto de vista –se detiene un segundo-, tú no tienes que ver esos vídeos, tienes que hacerlos.

-Gracias –se sonroja un poco-. Pero no creo que lo viese nadie…

-Mentira, una chica guapa dibujando con la habilidad de Van Gogh, ¿qué más se puede pedir? –sincera, mientras que ella se ruboriza confundida y vuelve a su trabajo.

-Yo solo dibujo porque me gusta…

-Muchos de los pintores más famosos pintaban porque les gustaba –y él también vuelve a su dibujo, un grafiti de letras hinchadas en el que de momento solo hay un "Bo". Bubbles desvía su mirada un momento al folio de su compañero, pero luego vuelve al suyo.

-Tú tampoco dibujas mal.

-Es posible… -murmura mientras dibuja la segunda "o" de su nombre- pero no tan bien como tú.

-Calla, que me vas a sacar los colores –dice mientras con el amarillo empieza a colorear el cabello.

-Pues estás muy mona sonrojada.

-Porque me hace ver tierna, ¿a qué sí? –replica con notable molestia. Ya no es una niña, que le digan una y otra vez que es adorable no es agradable si no la toman en serio.

-Un… poco –titubea. Nota que está molesta. Ella levanta la mirada dejando ver una mueca y se encuentra con los ojos cobalto de él-. Pero eso te hace encantadora –se corrige. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué está tan nervioso?

-Eso dicen todos, ¿sabes? –y continúa su trabajo- Pero gracias.

-Perdona si lo que dije te ha molestado –se disculpa-… claro que como soy imbécil no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-No eres imbécil –ríe un poco sin despegar la mirada del folio-, pero estoy cansada de que me lo digan todos.

-Cambiando de tema… -el rubio termina de dibujar la "m" de Boomer- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu perro?

-No ha llegado al año todavía, solo tiene 7 meses…

-Es un cachorro… mi Hermes tiene 2 años, y es macho.

-Agallas también lo es… macho, digo.

-Oye, ¿te parece que lleves algún día a Agallas a que conozca a Hermes?

-Bueno –a ver cómo sale de ésta-… Pero Agallas es muy pequeño y muy asustadizo.

-Hermes por lo general es amigable.

-Ya veré… de todos modos a mi padre no le gusta que me relacione con desconocidos.

-Pues conóceme –le rubia sonríe un poco cuando lo escucha-. Y yo, ¿te puedo conocer?

-De acuerdo –"_Blossom luego me va a echar un sermonazo_" piensa-. Pero no pasará de ahí.

-Bien… -desvía su mirada hacia Keane, quien los observa como diciendo "Callaos ya", e iba a decir algo, pero la rubia lo interrumpe.

-Pero más tarde, ¿ok? –susurra.

La Utonio azul termina de dar retoques al cabello de la Bubbles dibujada. Después comienza con la piel y más tarde con la ropa. Finaliza el dibujo tras acabar con las sombras y algún que otro detalle, mientras que Boomer apenas termina de colorear el grafiti con su nombre cuando suena la campana. Los alumnos recogen sus cosas y se levantan de los sitios, tras la orden de la profesora.

-Hasta luego –se despide el rubio, antes de ser abordado por una gran cantidad de fans.

Bubbles se levanta y se reúne con sus hermanas y con Robin, para ir luego a la clase de Biología.

_Ahora, en la habitación de Bubbles…_

-Es majo… -murmura mientras se incorpora- Pero me tengo que alejar de él.

Suspira y se agarra la cabeza. Necesita consejo… de Blossom no, que se enfadará… de Buttercup tampoco, porque se reirá pensando que es una broma… de Bell tampoco porque está chalada… y al Profesor Utonio no porque seguramente no la entenderá. Coge rápidamente su móvil y en los contactos busca "Robin Snyder". Pulsa la tecla se llamar.

-_¿Diga?_ –responde la voz de Robin al otro lado de la línea.

-Robin, soy Bubbles.

-_Eso ya lo sabía, saliste en el identificador de llamadas_.

-Sí… -duda- verás, necesito tu consejo.

-_Si es de ropa, dudo mucho que te pueda ayudar, ya sabes que tú_…

-Es sobre chicos –informa interrumpiéndola. Hay una pequeña pausa.

-_¿¡Es en serio!?_ –chilla al castaña, emocionadísima- _¿Te gusta alguien? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!_

-No es que me guste pero… -pausa- ¿Sabes quién es Boomer Him?

-_¡Sí! Es el hermano menor de Butch… ¿Sabes? Haríais buena pareja el rubito y tú._

-Es que… verás, le contamos al Profesor sobre ellos, y nos dijo que nos alejáramos.

-_Pero resulta que es un encanto, ¿verdad?_

-Justo. Además, lo tengo al lado en clase de arte.

-_Pues yo que tú, lo conocería un poco, averiguaría cosas sobre él…_

-Pero eso sería desobedecer al Profesor.

-_No tiene por qué enterarse nadie… como un "Romeo y Julieta" pero entablando amistad y no amor…_

- Pero, ¿y si yo le empiezo a interesar?

-_Bubbly, no le des muchas vueltas… o acabarás pareciéndote a Blossom_ –risas de las dos chicas de ojos azules-_. Solo vive el presente, y el futuro ya se verá._

-De acuerdo. Adiós Robin.

-_Hasta mañana, Bubbles._

Bubbles cuelga el teléfono y lo deja en la mesilla. Perfecto, ahora está más confundida que antes… pero Robin tiene razón, debería conocerlo antes de juzgarlo. Puede que sea hijo de un criminal, pero no por eso va a ser mala persona, quizás incluso ayude a los demás. Bubbles coge delicadamente a Octi, su pulpito de felpa morado que ha tenido desde pequeña, y lo mira a sus ojos de botones.

-¿Tú qué dices, Octi? –le pregunta al muñeco- ¿Debo o no debo?

-o-

Buttercup corre por el parque, con los audífonos colocados en sus orejas y escuchando un poco de rock de Evanescence. ¡Demonios! Da igual cuanto ejercicio haga, el maldito Him de ojos verdes siempre vuelve a sus pensamientos. Nunca se le había acercado tanto un chico… no con esas intenciones. Hasta ahora siempre que ha tenido a tan poca distancia alguien del sexo puesto, quitando al Profesor Utonio, ha sido porque ella estaba inmovilizándolo o el otro le ponía una navaja en el cuello. Pero no precisamente con _esas_ intenciones. Y encima, como la miraba en clase de Educación Física… definitivamente, tienen que cambiar la ropa de deporte. Unos shorts tan cortos y una camiseta tan ajustada no son normales.

Ese idiota recorría con la mirada las piernas largas y ejercitadas de Buttercup sin parar, ni siquiera cuando estaban haciendo los abdominales. Porque sí, ese profesor llamado Stewart Strong dijo: "Como sé que habéis estado todo el verano tumbados a la bartola, panda de vagos, hoy os vais a dedicar a hacer flexiones, abdominales, lumbares y a correr. ¡Vamos, gusanos!", palabras textuales. Y ella sabe perfectamente que cuando él chocó "accidentalmente" contra ella solo fue un pretexto para tocarle uno de los pechos… ¡Y vaya que lo hizo, el muy maldito!

"_¿Es que no hay más chicas en todo el maldito instituto?_" se grita mentalmente "_¿¡Por qué a mí!?_"

Para colmo, empieza a sonar _Hot_ de Avril Lavigne. ¡Oh, sí, qué oportuno! Se detiene al lado de un banco y para la canción apretando con fuerza el botón del "Pause" en su mp3. Se sienta en el banco y se seca el sudor de su frente. Luego vuelve a su reproductor y pasa a la siguiente canción. _S&M_ (Rihanna), ¡maldita lista de reproducción! _Feels Like The First Time_ (Foreigner), ¡venga, hombre! _Give Me Everything_ (Pitbull).

-¡Hasta aquí! –grita furiosa al mp3, mientras lo apaga- ¿Es que no podía tener más canciones en el maldito aparato?

-¿Te cabreas con Evanescence? –pregunta irónica una voz femenina a su espalda.

-Hola, Sam –saluda Buttercup sin girarse, mientras que ella salta el banco con una pelota de baloncesto en las manos y se sienta en él-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Venía a la cancha un rato.

-Oh –contesta simplemente con un deje de la molestia anterior en su voz la de ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué tan molesta?

-Qué voy a estar yo molesta…

-Sí lo estás.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Y si lo estoy, ¿qué?

-Que quiero saber el por qué.

-¿Por qué quieres saber el por qué?

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber qué es lo que te fastidia.

-Nada me fastidia, _ahora_ –se levanta de golpe y le arrebata el balón a su amiga-. ¿Un uno contra uno al mejor de tres?

-Vale. Pero si te gano me cuentas lo que te pasa y me invitas a una Coca-Cola –acepta levantándose del banco.

-No pienso invitarte a un refresco.

-¿Eso significa que me dirás qué es lo que te molesta cuando te gane?

-No prometo nada, y no me vas a ganar.

-No te lo creas tanto, Utonio.

Ambas chicas corren hasta la cancha de baloncesto, al lado del parque. Las dos empiezan su juego, botando muy rápido el balón y moviéndose con gran agilidad. Ninguna de las dos va a dejarse ganar. Samantha sería la capitana del equipo de baloncesto el año pasado, pero Buttercup no se quedaba, ni queda, atrás. La muchacha de piel morena consigue a duras penas y colgándose de la canasta meter un punto… otra ventaja de la chica es que es más alta que Buttercup y que ella no ha estado corriendo durante media hora.

-Ohhhh… ¡Puntazo de Hannigan! –le restriega por la cara a la de ojos verdes.

-No cantes victoria –comenta la Utonio mientras veloz corre hasta el balón, el cual todavía no se ha salido del campo. Lo coge, salta y tira, marcando un triple- ¿Ves? Dije que no cantaras victoria.

-Bah, eso solo ha sido suerte.

-Qué más quisieras.

Continúan con su juego, mientras varios transeúntes se detienen para ver el reñido partido. En el punto de partido, las dos están empatadas de nuevo. Buttercup es quien tiene en posesión la pelota, botándola muy bajo y muy rápido, mientras que Samantha espera expectante enfrente de ella. La chica de ojos verdes decide atacar y avanza hacia delante. Trata de rebasar a su amiga, pero ella, teniendo más reflejos, le arrebata el balón. Buttercup reacciona rápido y de un manotazo lo manda lejos. Las dos corren tras él, cansadas. La del piercing llega antes y, sin apuntar bien, lanza a la canasta. La pelota rueda sobre el aro creando una gran tensión hasta al final encestar.

-¡Mierda! –exclama la Utonio. La gente que se había quedado a mirar se dispersa- ¡Ha sido potra!

-No te piques –dice acercándose a Buttercup-… ¡Pero me debes una Coca-Cola!

-Tú sueñas.

-Pues me cuentas porque estabas tan cabreada.

-No, gracias.

-¡Butter! –se molesta, la coge de los hombros y la mira a los ojos- ¡Dime qué rayos te pasa! ¡…Y mientras tomamos un refresco, que falta me hace!

Buttercup suelta una carcajada, al igual que Samantha, y accede. Caminan tranquilamente hasta un pequeño bar muy familiar en el que suelen quedar cerca del parque y se sientan en una mesa a la terraza. El camarero les toma nota: dos Coca-Colas normales y se las sirven acompañadas de unas patatas fritas, cortesía de la casa.

-Bien, ahora… -Samantha hace una pausa- ¡Desembucha!

-De acuerdo, pero te vas a reír.

-Ay, Buttery, Buttery, Buttery…

-¿Buttery, en serio? –ríe la de piel blanca, divertida e irónica.

-Nunca me reiría de ti –sentencia Hannigan, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Mentira. Pero en fin, ¿sabes el chico nuevo, ese moreno de ojos verdes?

-¿El que tiene a todas las chicas loquitas?… bueno, él y los otros dos.

-Sí, sabes que es un mujeriego…

-Y apostaría a que un casanova y un semental también, pero continúa.

-Haber, Robocok dice que está enamorada de él, y entonces…

-¡No me digas más! –exclama- ¡A ti también te gusta!

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Qué asco! –niega asqueada.

-Asco precisamente no… -y sonríe pícara- Porque ese chico no da asco, para nada… ¿Has visto el culo qué tiene?

-Uff… ¿quieres callarte de una vez? –su amiga asiente- Yo digo que no es trigo limpio, así que traté de apartarla de ella. Así que, yendo en contra de mis principios, tracé un plan para juntar a Robin con Mitch…

-¿… Por qué con Mitch?

-Porque él está por ella –Samantha se queda con la boca abierta-. Por eso, cuando el Him estaba intentando ligarse a Robin en los pasillos, yo la mandé al aula porque Mitch me había pedido que la buscara… y de todas maneras no iba a permitir que ese bastardo se le acercara más… y el muy idiota me acorraló contra la pared, trató de seducirme, me lamió el cuello y por poco me marca.

-… Procesando… Procesando… Procesando… -pausa- ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Dime qué no has entendido.

-Nada, no he entendido ni "j" –responde todavía en shock.

-No he dicho "j" en ningún momento –se burla Buttercup-. Resumiendo: el Him de ojos verdes… ¿Se llamaba Butch? Me quiere en su cama.

-Ah… -comprende- Haber empezado por ahí… ¿y estuviste?

-¡No! ¡Por Dios! –levanta el tono de voz, ganándose algunas miradas. Baja el tono a uno más discreto- Si acaso lo dejé estéril.

-Lástima -suspira- Ese tío está realmente bueno, deberías planteártelo.

-No, ni loca. Recuerda que Robocok está "enamorada" –comillas con los dedos- de él.

-Sí, pero en cuanto esté con Mitch… ¡ataca, tigresa! –Buttercup bufa y pone los ojos en blanco- Y oye… ¿cómo te llama? ¿Muñeca, preciosa, nena…?

-¿Te interesa? –pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

-Por saber –y se encoje de hombros.

-Me dice "gatita".

-Muy agudo… ¿te lo dice voz seductora y sensual?

-Sí, pero, ¿para qué me haces estas preguntas?

-Te lo dije: por saber… Y cuando lo hagas con él me lo detallas o lo grabas y me lo enseñas.

-Sam… -cierra los ojos, contando hasta diez- … nueve, diez. No funciona, ¿me dejas matarte?

-Relaaax… solo era una broma… ¿Y por qué estabas tan enfadada con el mp3?

-"Songs about sex" –responde simplemente, y Samantha suelta una carcajada.

Las dos amigas terminan de tomarse el tentempié hablando animadamente y se despiden. Buttercup emprende su vuelta a casa corriendo, esta vez sin música. Es verdad lo que dicen: cuenta lo que te pasa y te sentirás mejor. La Utonio ha sentido cómo un balón enorme de frustración se ha desinflado _un poco_. Aunque el resto de aire desaparecerá si lo hace ese idiota de Butch Him.

-o-

Blossom todavía está shockeada. Cuando salieron de clase, Dexter estaba esperándola en la puerta del instituto. _**Sin la bata**_ de laboratorio, cosa rara en él. Además, se había puesto _**lentillas**_ dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules… pero eso era aún más raro. Y traía una _**rosa**_ en la mano, lo que hizo que Blossom se quedase sin aire por el estupor… su amigo ya la estaba asustando. Después de que Buttercup le dijera un par de veces "cobarde rata de laboratorio", los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque, hablando de cualquier tontería. Una vez llegaron allí, Dexter invitó a Blossom a un helado… raro porque es un tacaño. Lamían sus respectivos helados; el de él de vainilla con virutas de chocolate y el de ella de chocolate combinado con fresa.

Cuando Blossom ya iba a morder la galleta del cono de su helado, Dexter la llamó serio. Ella lo miró a los ojos: estaba nervioso. El de ojos azules empezó a jugar con sus dedos y a titubear un poco, mientras que la de ojos rosas esperaba pacientemente a que él le dijera lo que le tuviese que decir. Esperaba que no fuese sobre Dee-Dee, ella también se entristecía al escuchar ese nombre. Pero no cupo en su sorpresa cuando él aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar: "Blossom… siempre, me has parecido una chica muy guapa y… hasta que te conocí a fondo supe que eso no es solo fachada. Eres buena, amable, a veces un poco histérica, pero eso me encanta porque lo compartimos y… además eres inteligente, no solo en el hecho de que eres culta e increíble en cálculo, sino perspicaz y astuta. Por eso creo que… tú me gustas". Ella no supo qué contestar. Esa había sido, no la primera confesión de su vida, pero sí la más bonita ¡y de su mejor amigo! Se quedó muda por unos instantes, mientras él esperaba como respuesta un grandísimo "A MÍ NO ME INTERESAS", pero ese rechazo verbal no llegó… porque ella se levantó y empezó a correr. Dexter se quedó con el corazón destrozado. Tiró el helado a la basura y comenzó a vagar por las calles.

La mirada de Blossom ahora es cristalina y parece haber llorado, ya que su confusión es terriblemente grande. No sabe si quiere a Dexter como amigo o… como algo más. No es porque sea feo, ni nada de eso, de hecho es atractivo (más sin las gafas, pero eso no se lo diría nunca porque el pelirrojo le tiene un gran afecto a sus lentes)… ni tampoco es porque no se lleven bien. Cuando sale del laboratorio siempre se quedan juntos para charlar o debatir algún tema, o incluso para leer tebeos. Afición que efectivamente comparten. Pero… no sabe si es amor o una profunda amistad lo que siente por el ahijado del Profesor.

La chica sacude la cabeza, como si así se librara de su confusión. Ahora se daría cabezazos contra la pared… si hubiese pared. Cuando salió corriendo, acción muy inmadura de su parte, lo hizo hacia ningún sitio en concreto, y acabó metiéndose en el barrio rico de la ciudad. Incluso calles atrás había pasado de largo de la mansión Morbucks. Suspira y sigue caminando, volvería cuando empezase a sentir frío, o cuando la llamasen al móvil… lo que primero pasase. Observa todas las mansiones. Son realmente imponentes, pero apostaría a que no transmiten lo mismo que las casas de los suburbios, no tanta calidez y amor. Perfecto, comportándose como una niña y pensando como Bubbles… ¿La tarde podría ir peor? Oh, sí, sí que podría.

Se detiene frente a una enorme mansión en la que hay varios jardineros trabajando. Esta mansión tenía pinta antigua, por eso llamó la atención de la chica. Se aproxima un poco a la valla y por mera curiosidad, lee en el buzón a quién le pertenece esa casa... Y ella cree que en ese momento podría desmayarse. En letras de plata pone claramente "Him". Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, un hombre viejo de expresión afable se le acerca.

-Hola, jovencita, ¿quería algo? –pregunta.

-Ah… no, gracias, solo paseaba por aquí y me llamó la atención esta casa.

-Sí, ¿verdad que es preciosa? A mí, sinceramente me encanta. Claro que, querida, se necesita mucho dinero para mantener una mansión así.

-Supongo… Es realmente enorme –comenta deseando poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Tanto por dentro como por fuera –afirma una voz a la espalda de Blossom. El deseo cambia a que la tierra se la trague-. Hola Blossom.

-Brick –corresponde el saludo girándose y encarando al chico de mirada roja.

-Oh, vaya, ¿os conocéis? –pregunta el anciano.

-En efecto, Harry. Somos compañeros en clase –responde el pelirrojo abriendo la verja-. ¿Pasas?

-¿Eh? No, no hace falta. Yo ya me iba, mi padre me estará esperando.

-Señorita Blossom, supongo que a su padre no le importará esperar unos minutos más, ¿verdad? –insiste el anciano, que al parecer se llama Harry.

-Y debes de estar muerta de hambre, porque dudo que habiendo pasado por tu casa no te hayas cambiado de ropa… -agrega Brick, sonriendo divertido.

-Pues por eso mismo debo volver, mi padre estará aún más preocupa… -pero no puede terminar, dado que se escucha un rugido de estómago procedente de la chica- Rayos.

-¿Ves? –dice Brick empujándola suavemente para que entrase en el jardín- Creo que un tentempié no te hará mal.

-Si insistes… -acaba aceptando la chica.

Harry le guiña un ojo a Brick, quien se aguanta las ganas de reír. Ambos pelirrojos recorren el paseo del jardín hasta que se encuentran frente una fuente. Más adelante hay unas escaleras que llevan hasta la puerta principal. Entran en la mansión, encontrándose con un enorme vestíbulo de brillante suelo de mármol. Brick avanza hacia la izquierda mientras que Blossom lo sigue, quedándose con cada detalle del lugar. No solo porque es impresionante, sino porque podría serle más útil más adelante. Caminan por un par de pasillos hasta adentrarse en otra gran sala en la que varias cocineras hacen la cena para esa noche.

-La cocina –informa el pelirrojo.

-Ya lo había notado –contesta irónica.

-_Maestro Brick_ –saluda una criada de unos treinta años de edad en italiano-. *_Di cosa hai bisogno?_

-**_Agnese, servono a Miss Blossom del napoletano vostra casa, vero?_ –ordena.

-***_Di corso, Maestro Brick, ma prendo un paio di minuti__..._

-****_Nessun problema_ –contesta Brick mientras la criada se retira a preparar la napolitana. Luego, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-. ¿Lo has entendido?

-_Tutto_ –responde ella- *****_Ma capisci che non posso restare qui molto, vero?_

-_Vero_. ¿Dónde aprendiste el italiano?

-Un verano en Roma, no te digo más.

-Hum –se queda pensativo un momento-. Ven –dice mientras la coge de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde? –desconfía ella haciendo resistencia.

-Para no tener que esperar mientras se hacen las napolitanas pues… -ella arquea una ceja- Y no, no es lo que estás pensando.

-¿Qué me lo asegura?

-Nada –Blossom suelta una risilla-, pero ¿no tienes curiosidad?

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Pero murió sabiendo –y la obliga a caminar por los pasillos, atravesando toda la mansión hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta de roble. Brick la abre, dejando ver una enorme biblioteca.

-Wow –consigue decir la pelirroja.

-No era lo que estabas pensando.

-Definitivamente no –afirma sonriendo-. Y es mucho mejor.

-Eso lo dudo mucho.

-Porque tú lo digas… -replica irónica observando los estantes llenos de libros- ¿Cuántos libros hay?

-Ni idea, estaban aquí cuando nos mudamos hace un par de meses.

-Qué pena para los que dejaron esta casa no llevarse ni un volumen…

-¿Los quieres? –pregunta sorprendiendo a Blossom, quien se gira para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Es una broma? –el chico niega- Sí los quiero, pero me falta espacio. No todos podemos tener un caserón como este.

-Pues te los puedo prestar, si total, nadie aquí los lee.

-¿De veras? –pregunta con un ligero brillo de ojos, que rápidamente oculta para volverse seria- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Him?

-¿Entablar amistad con una chica que no sea terriblemente estúpida y no se abalance a mi cuello cada vez que me vea?

-¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?

-Lo afirmo.

-No lo parecía.

-Pues lo siento.

-Disculpas aceptadas, supongo –suspira antes de continuar-. Mira Him, no te conozco de nada, pero apostaría que eres un chico que "busca lo que busca", ¿me explico?

-Sí –se acerca a ella-, pero para eso ya tengo a todas las que, como te he dicho, se me lanzan al cuello. La nuestra sería una relación meramente intelectual.

-¿Quién me asegura que te acabes cansando de furcias y desees que sea yo la que me lance a tu cuello? No creas que no noté cómo me miraste esta mañana en el recreo.

-Realmente, ya te he deseado –Blossom abre los ojos, incrédula y molesta de que lo admitiera tan abiertamente-. Pero no soy un animal, si eso, esperaré a que seas tú la que me desee a mí.

-Imbécil –insulta, para nada sorprendiéndole-. ¿Qué te crees, que soy una cualquiera? ¿Qué voy teniendo relaciones sexuales con el primero que se me insinúe? Creo que te has equivocado de chica, y mucho. Perdona que te diga, pero yo me voy.

Tras haber dicho esto, sale enfurecida de la sala y, recordando perfectamente por dónde ha pasado, llega a la puerta principal, siendo seguida por Brick. Él realmente se sorprende de que no se perdiera ni una sola vez, pero no parece confundida, realmente sabe por dónde va. Recorre el paso por el jardín seguida todavía por el pelirrojo. Se detiene ante la verja, la abre y, encarando al chico exclama: "******_Addio, Him. Scoparti_". Y se va a paso acelerado.

Brick se queda estático por un segundo. Luego se da una palmada en la frente insultándose a sí mismo en italiano. Es verdad, Blossom no es una furcia, demasiado lista y cuerda para eso. Si quería habérsela ganado, no tendría que haber hecho eso… Tendría que haber sido más sutil.

* * *

GLOSARIO

*_Di cosa hai bisogno?_: ¿Qué precisa?

**_Agnese, servono a Miss Blossom del napoletano vostra casa, vero?_: Agnese, sírvela a la señorita Blossom una de tus napolitanas caseras, ¿quieres?

***_Di corso, Maestro Brick, ma prendo un paio di minuti..._: Por supuesto, señorito Brick, pero va ha tardar unos minutos...

****_Nessun problema_: No hay problema.

*****_Ma capisci che non posso restare qui molto, vero?_: Pero comprenderás que no puedo quedarme aquí mucho, ¿verdad?

******_Addio, Him. Scoparti_: Adiós, Him. Púdrete.

* * *

**-¡Tararí! ¡Qué directo Brick! ¿No os parece?**

**-But less than Butch (Pero menos que Butch) -voz femenina, ojos morados y pelo rubio. Básicamente, igual a mí pero con el cabello más claro y los ojos más oscuros.**

**-Sin duda alguna... Chicos, he aquí a mi nueva ayudante y hermana británica: Sandra.**

**-Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?).**

**-Y os preguntaréis: ¿dónde está Suspenso? En serio, ni yo misma lo sé.**

**-Oh, well... he resigned, because he think this job is not for a "superestar" like him (Bien... él dimitió porque piensa que este trabajo no es para una "súper estrella" como él)**

**-Avísame cuando lo veamos en Hollywood... -nótese el sarcasmo.**

**-¡Mentira! -voz dentro de una maleta- ¡Es una embustera! ¡Quiere quitarme el trabajo!**

**-¿Eh? -abro la maleta y sale un chico castaño de ojos naranjas- ¡Suspenso!**

**-Oh my Godness! Sus is back! Yeah! (¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sus ha vuelto! ¡Bien!) -sin entusiasmo.**

**-¡Sus! ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

**-¡LA LOCA ESA DE TU HERMANA! ¡ME METIÓ EN UNA MALETA!**

**-¿Sandra? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi ayudante?**

**-Excuse me? Suspect me?, your twin sister? You're hurting me, Dorothy! You're hurting me! (¿Perdona? ¿Sospechas de mí? ¿De tu hermana gemela? ¡Me haces daño, Dorita! ¡Me haces daño!) -miradas de "¿en serio, tía?" por parte de Sus y yo- Okay... I put Suspenso in de suitcase (Está bien... Yo metí a Suspenso en la maleta).**

**-¿Ves? ¿Qué te decía? ¿Y qué harás? -exclama Sus.**

**-¿En serio, Sandra? -mi hermana asiente. Yo la doy un abrazo- ¡No te podría estar más agradecida!**

**-¿Qué? -ignorando a Sus- Pues bueno... _¿Al final qué hará Bubbles? ¿Adónde se fue Dexter? ¿Buttercup... acaso se siente atraída por Butch? ¿Sabíais que a Dorita se le ha olvidado poner una cosa muy importante del capítulo y os tendréis que aguantar las ganas esperando al otro? ¿Qué hará Brick para conquistar a Blossom? ¿Por qué no ha salido mi dulce Bell en esté capítulo?_ -sigue siendo ignorado- Y ahora, cambiaré mi despedida (a la de Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody): **

**_En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS, "A Capela". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?_**


	6. Chapter 6: A Capela

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter, ni Agallas, ni Bell.**

**Aclaraciones: PPG y RRB sin poderes, Bell niña-robot, Dexter sin hermana, etc., etc., Universo Alterno.**

**Emmm... Hola, antes de nada, diré que ya le encontré una ocupación a mi hermana gemela (sí, es gemela, ¿qué pasa?)... responder a los Reviews, porque a mí me da mucha pereza.**

**Sandra: Yeah, that will be my work (Sí, ese será mi trabajo)**

**Yo: Y, sin más dilación (que ya ha habido mucha), _Capítulo 6: A Capela_.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 6: A Capela

¿Era correcto lo que había hecho? ¿Estaba segura de que era lo que quería? Bubbles, Buttercup y el Profesor le hicieron una y otra vez esas preguntas a la pelirroja, quien había revelado al llegar a casa que se apuntaría al grupo de las Lovely Girls. Una vez había entrado, su hermana rubia la abordó con un montón de preguntas como: ¿Por qué llegaba a las seis y media? Esas preguntas fueron sustituidas en cuanto ella informó que se inscribiría al casting para el grupo femenino de A Capela. El Profesor le decía una y otra vez que podría llegar a hacerse daño. Buttercup le aseguraba que si ella se apuntaba, le apoyaría hasta el final. Por otro lado, Bubbles estaba (y está) notablemente emocionada deseando que ya fuera mañana para escribir en la hoja de inscripciones "Bubbles J. Utonio". Luego estaba Bell, quien no entendía nada y hacía y una y otra vez la misma pregunta: "¿Qué pasa?" a todos, siendo ignorada.

Sin embargo, eso no es lo que ocupa la mente de Blossom, que vaga una y otra vez a la declaración de Dexter. Oh, se siente tan mal habiéndolo dejado así… Además, su conciencia le hace una broma de muy mal gusto, llevándola a pensar que, tras haber rechazado a su amigo, su carrera la había dirigido hasta la mansión Him, donde otro chico le había confesado que la deseaba. Cierto que no es lo mismo, puesto que Dexter le había dicho que la quería y Brick, que "le apetecía" tener sexo con ella.

Pero, para hacerle sentir peor a la pobre Utonio, Dexter aun no pasa por casa… y ya son las ocho de la tarde. El sol ya se está ocultando y Blossom observa el hermoso anochecer desde la azotea de su casa. Dentro de poco, el cielo anaranjado será sustituido por una manta azul marino con pequeños puntitos brillantes. Se podría decir que la noche es hermosa (porque lo es), pero también peligrosa… porque al fin y al cabo significa oscuridad ganando sobre la luz.

Suspira, por decimosexta vez desde que subió allí, e intenta despejar un poco su mente cantando muy bajito una canción de cuna que su madre siempre les cantaba a ella y sus hermanas. Su madre… dentro de unas semanas se cumplirá diez años de su muerte. Tendrán que ir a misa, para luego dejar un ramo de rosas blancas (flor preferida de Helen Titanio-Utonio) a los pies de la lápida en el cementerio, y eso siempre les causa mucho dolor a las hermanas y al Profesor. Todos los días notan ese vacío en el corazón de cuando Helen los dejó, o la obligaron a dejarlos, pero ese especialmente. Además, no solo por su madre irán a la iglesia, sino también por sus tías Alex y Jane Titanio, las cuales murieron el mismo día, de la misma forma y por la misma persona que su hermana mayor. Junto a la lápida de la tía Alex pondrán un ramo de lirios amarillos y a la de la tía Jane, un ramo te tulipanes morados.

Blossom centra su vista en el horizonte. Una persona viene caminando por la calle, formando una larga sombra. La pelirroja agudiza la mirada, pero no es hasta que el individuo ha avanzado unos metros cuando grita: "¡Dexter!".

-o-

Robin se sienta de golpe en su cama, haciendo un pequeño bote y un resonar de muelles. Se acaba de dar una ducha y está embadurnada en una toalla con el pelo en un turbante. Hace poco más de tres cuartos de hora que volvió de su "cita de amigos" con Mitch. El chico estuvo un poco diferente, algo más reservado y tímido… o sea, que se estaba comportando como una persona normal. Claro que esto se le ha hecho raro a la Snyder… su amigo no se suele comportar así. Solo recuerda así una vez, cuando estaban en el jardín de infancia, que él estaba por Buttercup.

La castaña, al acordarse de eso, abre mucho los ojos y se da una palmada contra la frente. ¡Mitch está por ella! ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta? Por eso está tan raro el chico. Por eso (probablemente) Buttercup ha amenazado a Butch Him, para darle campo libre a Mitch (por eso y porque no quiere que el moreno la utilice)… ¡Dios! ¡Robin, que siempre ha sido muy espabilada, no se da cuenta cuando uno de sus mejores amigos está enamorado de ella! Menuda *patochada… Se viste rápidamente con el pijama y deshace el turbante que absorbía el agua de su pelo empapado. Luego se lo seca con el secador y lo peina. Es entonces cuando coge el teléfono fijo que tiene en su cuarto y marca el número de Bubbles. Un pitido… Dos pitidos… Y descuelgan.

-_¿Sí?_ –contesta una melodiosa pero robótica voz.

-Hola, Bell. ¿Me puedes pasar con Bubbles?

-_Ammm… No sé_ –burla la robot-. _¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?_

-Para algo urgente.

-_¿Cómo de urgente? ¿Se te han olvidado qué deberes hay que hacer…? ¿… O tal vez has tenido un accidente de coche y le tienes que decir a Bubbly que estás bien?_ –enumera Bell riendo divertida.

-Pues nada, que estoy aquí en el hospital, y necesito que me traiga un analgésico –le sigue el juego.

-_¿Ah, sí?_ –se lo cree la niña- _¿Y qué ocurre?_

-Es que a mi padre se le ha clavado un tenedor en el pie y estamos en urgencias –miente, bromeando-. Pero resulta que le duele mucho y las enfermeras no tienen analgésico, así que necesito que Bubbles lo traiga.

-_De acuerdo, ahora te la paso._

Se escuchan voces y algún que otro ruidito, hasta que responde la voz de la Utonio de ojos azules.

-_¿Tu padre está en urgencias?_ –pregunta, incrédula, Bubbles.

-No, pero necesitaba que Bell te diera el teléfono.

-_Ah…_ -comprende- _¿Y qué pasa?_

-Es que tengo una sospecha, y necesito saber si tú me la puedes confirmar.

-_Y…_

-¿Tú crees que Mitch está por mí?

-_Pues…_ -duda- _Podría ser._

-Es que estaba muy raro cuando quedamos y solo lo recuerdo así cuando estaba colado por Buttercup.

-_Ahora que lo dices… Tiene sentido _–pausa un momento y recuerda un cosa. Entonces, exclama emocionada-. _¡A que no sabes qué ha pasado!_

-¿Qué?

-_¡Bloss se inscribe a las Lovely!_

- ¿¡Qué!? –Robin está incrédula.

-_¡Síiiiii! ¡Y Butter y yo también nos apuntamos!_

-¡Me alegro por ti, Bubby! Pero Blossom quizá no pueda…

-_Ya lo sé, ¡pero será muy emocionante!_

-Y dime, ¿has pensado qué vas a cantar para el casting?

-_Sí. _22_ de Taylor Swift._

-¿Y Butter y Bloss?

-_Bloss no sé… pero Butter seguramente algo de rock o _Sk8ter boi_._

Y así se quedan un rato, conversando por teléfono, como solo en las series de Disney Channel sale.

-o-

Buttercup, después de darse una ducha y quitarse todo el sudor del cuerpo, se sentó en el sofá y fue zapeando con el mando a distancia hasta dar con una de sus series favoritas: _How I Met Your Mother_. Su personaje preferido es sin duda Robin Scherbatsky, que curiosamente le recuerda a Robin Snyder… con una pequeña mezcla de Samantha Hannigan. Está con los pies subidos al cojín y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, soltando alguna que otra carcajada.

No le preocupa mucho Dexter, el cual está perdido. Vale, le preocupa un _poco_, pero es que es como si ya fuera uno más de la familia, al fin y al cabo es el ahijado del Profesor… así que esa reacción es normal. Pero la que sí la preocupa es Blossom. Cuando le dijeron que el joven científico no había regresado, se notó perfectamente la culpa (por algo que Buttercup desconoce), la preocupación y la tristeza en sus ojos rosas. Gracias a esa duda en la mente, la Utonio de ojos verdes se olvidó completamente de la cita de su mejor amigo con la mejor amiga de su hermana. Así que es de comprender el bote que dio en el sofá cuando escuchó a Bubbles despedirse de la vecina con un beso (de amigas) por el teléfono.

Se levanta de golpe y va directa a su hermanita rubia, para atosigarle con preguntas sobre la cita Robin-Mitch. Bubbles, cansada ya de que ni siquiera le dejara responder por la velocidad en la que su hermana formula las preguntas, le grita molesta:

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAA! –un segundo para recuperar la compostura- ¡No me agobies!

-¡Y tú no me chilles al oído! –se queja sobándose las orejas.

-¡No lo haría si no me atropellases con tantas preguntas! ¡Por Dios! –replica sentándose de golpe en un sillón individual. Que conste que solo está _molesta_.

-Ya, ya, cálmate, Bles –eso es una disculpa de Buttercup-. Pero dime, ¿cómo le ha ido a Robocok?

-Y luego nos dices cotillas… -ironiza Bubbles- Me dijo que fueron a ver una comedia española. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que _Ocho apellidos vascos_, o algo así.

-Y… -invita a continuar.

-¡Ah, sí! –se contenta de golpe. Síntomas de la chismosa- ¡Y dice que Mitch está por ella! Y, sinceramente, yo creo que sí es así, porque si vieras como la mira… -empieza a parlotear. Buttercup pone los ojos en blanco por un momento.

-Pues claro que está por ella, rubia de bote.

-Soy rubia natural –protesta.

-Yo fui quien le dijo que la invitara –confiesa ignorando el comentario anterior-. Si no hubiese sido por mí, el pobre no habría sacado el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

-Butter, no deberías inmiscuirte así en una relación… -regaña- A lo mejor no estaba en el momento correcto. Quizás tenían que esperar un poco más.

-¿Esperar a qué, Bles? ¿A que el estúpido de Butch Him desvirgue a Robin?

-¿Cómo? –pregunta- No creo que se deje así… ¡Es Robin!

-¿Y qué? ¿Sabes cómo los pillé en los pasillos? Un poco más y Snyder tiene su primera vez en los baños.

-¿Los pilaste en los pasillos? –cuestiona molesta Blossom, bajando por las escaleras y habiendo escuchado toda la conversación- ¿Y qué hiciste, Buttercup?

-Le dije a Robin que se fuera a clase –cuenta mientras su hermana baja por el último escalón. La pelirroja la mira como diciendo: "¿Y qué más?"-. ¡No me mires así!

-Cuenta toda la verdad, Butter –la morena palidece.

-¿Qué verdad hay que contar? –traga seco.

Pero Blossom no tiene oportunidad de replicar, pues la puerta se abre dejando pasar a un serio Dexter. Las tres hermanas lo observan esperando un saludo, algo. Pero él se limita a dejar con un estruendoso sonido las llaves en el recibidor y bajar al sótano sin decir palabra. Un silencio sepulcral llena el salón, roto de repente por la voz de Bell, que entra en la sala desde la cocina.

-Me pareció escuchar la puerta –comenta-. ¿Ha entrado alguien?

-Sí. Dexter –responde Bubbles.

Sin dar explicación alguna, Blossom sale en persecución del chico, dejando a todas aún más confundidas.

-o-

Butch está tumbado sobre su cama, con las manos entrelazadas bajo la nuca y mirando al techo. Pensando. Sí, Butch Him pensando, ¿quién lo diría? Y, a decir verdad, cualquiera que supiera sus pensamientos, se desmayaría del miedo. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo… su mente está intentando averiguar cómo conquistar a la chica de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, Buttercup Utonio. Nunca se le han resistido, y el hecho de que una lo haya hecho resulta interesante y… excitante. Como dijo antes, la muchacha ahora está en el primer lugar de su lista. Además, no solo por el hecho de que sea una "nena difícil", sino porque ese cuello es tan dulce como el caramelo… y no será la única vez que lo deguste. ¡Dios! Se calienta tanto al imaginársela gimiendo su nombre bajo él…

Se levanta de la cama (de colcha verde oscuro) y camina hasta la puesta esquivando las cosas tiradas por el suelo… sí, solo tres semanas en Townsville y su habitación parece una auténtica pocilga. Sale de su cuarto y se dirige al salón, donde su hermano pelirrojo lee un libro antiquísimo, probablemente de la biblioteca de la mansión.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta tirándose (literalmente) en el sofá.

-Cegato, ¿no ves que estoy leyendo? –contesta sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Qué raro –sentencia, encendiendo la televisión y buscando su serie favorita en los canales.

Silencio y cada uno a lo suyo.

A Brick le había dado por leer una novela romántica. ¿¡Qué, cómo, por qué!? Bien, había llegado a una conclusión: si Blossom Utonio es una fanática de la lectura, es natural que se haga una ilusión de que los chicos son como en las novelas… o sea, perfectos, románticos, atentos… en lengua Him: maricones. Eso quiere decir que si quiere acercarse a ella tendrá que ser más como ese estereotipo, claro que una mala palabra y la cagas. Por eso está "aprendiendo" a ser como esos chicos.

Boomer entra en la sala, con una correa enrollada en la mano, y se recuesta en uno de los mullidos sillones individuales, cansado. Espera a que alguien le pregunte: "¿De dónde vienes, Boomer?", "¿Por qué tan cansado, Boomer?". Nada. Lo más probable es que ni hayan notado que está ahí.

-Oye –dice de repente Butch-. ¿Y dónde está Boomer?

Al chico le dan ganas de estrangular a su hermano… No se había dado cuenta de que está allí, pero de verdad.

-Ni idea –responde Brick.

Bien, o le están tomando el pelo, porque son de verdad muy inmaduros, o son medio lelos. Más bien es lo segundo, con parte de lo primero.

-Pues cuando lo veas, dile que tengo que hablar con él.

Si estuvieran en un anime, ahora Boomer tendría una gotita en la nuca. Se levanta de golpe, haciendo un poco de ruido. Nada, Brick sigue leyendo ("_¿Leyendo?_" se pregunta mentalmente) y Butch viendo esa maldita serie de televisión que lo tiene loco. Se acerca a su hermano moreno y le pasa una mano frente a los ojos. Él se gira para ver al rubio, que sarcástico saluda:

-Hola, llevo aquí cinco minutos.

-Ah –contesta el de ojos verdes-. Bien, pues tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo sé –afirma irritado-. Te he oído.

-Vamos –ordena Butch mientras se pone en pie.

-¿Eh?

-Que vamos.

Ambos chicos se dirigen a un pasillo, siendo ignorados por el mayor. Allí, un poco alejados de todos los sirvientes de la mansión, Butch comienza con el típico: "Si le cuentas esto a alguien te mato". Boomer asiente, pensando que lo que su hermano mayor tiene que contarle es muy vergonzoso.

-Necesito tu ayuda –dice al final el de ojos verdes.

-¿Con qué? –cuestiona el de ojos azules.

-Con… -cierra los ojos dándose fuerzas, traga saliva y sube de nuevo los párpados- las mujeres.

-¿Es una broma? –Butch niega- ¡No es una broma! –y comienza a reírse- "El gran y magnífico Butch" pidiéndole ayuda a su hermanito que, según él, no se come una rosca. ¿Es esto un sueño?

-¡Quieres callarte! –exclama poniéndole una mano en la boca a Boomer- Hay una chica que se me resiste, y claro, como tú eres un experto en lo que se dice "no sexo"…

-Mpphhhpm –balbucea el rubio con la mano del moreno tapándole la boca. La aparta de un manotazo-. ¿Quién es "la difícil"?

-Buttercup Utonio –Boomer evita una exclamación de sorpresa al saber que la chica que persigue Butch sea la hermana mayor de la que persigue él. Ahora solo faltaría Brick con la pelirroja (lo que aumenta la ironía), pero eso ya sería mucha casualidad…

-Pues, haber… -piensa- Tienes que descubrir sus intereses para tener algo de lo que hablar.

-¡Qué fácil! –asegura- Suspirar por los cantantes malos de pop o los actores maricones, chismosear con otras chicas, ropa…

-No todas las chicas siguen ese estereotipo –afirma Boomer-. ¿O crees que las góticas se pasan la vida leyendo en una revista de música sobre Justin Bieber?

-Pues hombre… Buttercup no tenía pinta de gótica.

-De momento solo la has visto con el uniforme y sin maquillaje, ¿quién sabe?

-Pero, ¿qué aconsejas?

-Pues que te hagas amigo de ella, hacerte pasar por un chico que no va a por lo que… -calla al ver la mirada de Butch: medio entrecerrada como diciendo "¡Mierda!"- La has cagado ya, ¿a qué sí?

-Por poco me _deshueva_ –confiesa bajando la mirada-. ¡Y solo le besé el cuello!

-Eres un estúpido… -se queda pensativo un segundo- Quizás deberías impresionarla.

-No pienso hacer exhibicionismo.

-¿Y luego me llamáis a mí tonto? –ironiza- No decía que le enseñaras el pene, so zopenco. Me refería a que la impresionaras en algún deporte, o algo así, eso a las chicas por lo general les encanta.

-Ajá… -asiente, pensando ya en el deporte- No es difícil.

-También tienes otra opción… -Butch escucha- Pero, nah, es una mariconada.

-Ah, vale. Pues con deportes entonces –y se gira para irse de nuevo a ver la tele. Boomer suelta una exhalación ante tan poca curiosidad en su hermano.

-¿No quieres saber de qué se trata?

-Si es una mariconada, no es para mí.

-Arg… -le pone una mano en el hombro- Tendrías un huevo, y parte del otro, de fans.

A Butch por fin le pica el gusanillo de la curiosidad y se gira hacia Boomer, con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión como si fueran a negociar como mafiosos (eso es su padre, así que tiene sentido).

-Dime.

-Hay un grupo masculino de A Capela y…

-Ajajá… La verdad es que sí que es una mariconada.

-Y también pintaría como una película tipo pastelada romántica… Piénsalo; el hijo más mujeriego de un mafioso, buscando sexo con una chica de la que no sabemos nada, pero que es una difícil, se apunta a un grupo de maricones del canto A Capela para conquistarla y acaban enamorán…

-Ni en tus sueños –sentencia dándose la vuelta y recorriendo el pasillo, aunque, a medio camino, se detiene-. Aunque no es tan mala idea.

-¿A no?

-No, pero si yo me apunto, tú y Brick también –sonríe malicioso.

-Estás de la olla, pero… -lo piensa- molaría bastante.

-o-

Blossom había conseguido llevar a rastras a Dexter a su cuarto para hablar. El laboratorio no es un buen sitio para tratar esos temas, es decir, no con el Profesor delante. Ahora él está apoyado contra la pared, con la bata y las gafas ya puestas, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados, esperando a que la pelirroja dijera algo. Por otro lado, ella estaba dudando cómo empezar. Cierto que es una de las chicas más inteligentes, pero acomodarse a esta situación resulta difícil… para cualquier persona.

-Mira, Dexter –comienza, al fin-, yo técnicamente no te he rechazado, es que…

-Parecía que lo hubieses hecho –levanta la mirada, enfocándola a ella-. Y es irónico, te apuntan con una pistola y tú le das una patada en la mano al que te amenaza, pero ante una declaración, huyes.

-Ogh. Dex, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es –el pelirrojo guarda silencio-. Es que… tengo una ligera confusión.

-Sí, y ahora me dirás que hay otro chico –dice sarcástico e irritado. Blossom levanta una ceja.

-Eso sería un cliché. Y no es así.

-¿Qué clase de confusión es, entonces?

-Es como… siento algo por ti, pero no sé qué es.

-Suena a novela –comenta, distraído.

-¿Verdad que sí? La realidad es fastidiosamente parecida a los libros en los peores aspectos…

-Cierto –confirma el chico-. Los escritores describen a la perfección un corazón roto.

Dios, esas palabras atravesaron a Blossom. Ella no sabía que Dexter fuera un chico tan sentimental, y esa faceta le encanta, pero a la vez su sentimiento de culpa crece en su pecho… no podría dolerle más el haberle hecho tanto daño a su amigo. "Amigo"… ¿lo quería como amigo?

-Es posible que sepan porque ellos lo han vivido… -continúa la conversación ella controlando que sus ojos no se humedecieran.

-Ahora puedo confirmar que no es metafórico ese ardor en el pecho que te quema y consume por dentro, aunque creo que eso lo supe antes.

-Dex… -una lágrima rebelde recorre su mejilla y baja la mirada. La primera vez que llora por un chico- Yo… lo siento, pero dame tiempo.

El pelirrojo se le acerca pone su mano en la mejilla de ella. Apenas le saca media cabeza. Blossom lo abraza y él le corresponde.

-Tranquila, Blossom.

-Juro no hacerte esperar…

-No jures –le acaricia la hermosa melena anaranjada-, nadie sabe si podrás cumplirlo. Eso es lo que me decía Dee Dee.

-¡Dios, Dexter! –llora abrazada a él- ¡Lloraré más que Bubbles con una telenovela! ¡Hazte poeta!

Ambos sueltan una risita y se separan. Dexter le limpia con el pulgar el rastro de lágrimas de la pelirroja y se dedican una sonrisa. Después de unos segundos, deciden que ya es hora de bajar a cenar (si está preparada la cena). Ella abre de golpe la puerta haciendo caer al suelo a Bubbles, al Profesor y a Bell, que tenían la oreja pegada a ella. Blossom los mira como diciendo "Típico".

-Esto pasa de libro a comedia televisiva –comenta.

-Perdona, hija, es que… -intenta excusarse el Profesor levantándose.

-Había mucha curiosidad –sentencia la robot ya en pie-. Pero yo no quise. Yo soy una enviada de BC.

-¡OYE! –se escucha la queja a voz de grito de Buttercup desde la sala de estar. Todos los presentes aguantan una risa.

-Vaya oído felino… -admira (por primera vez hacia Buttercup) Dexter.

-Perdona, Bloss –se disculpa Bubbles acercándose a su hermana mayor-. Seguro que era una escena muy tierna…

-Ya… -desvían las miradas los dos pelirrojos, mientras un rubor se instala en sus mejillas.

-¿Bajamos a cenar? –cambia de tema el Profesor.

Los cinco bajan a la cocina, en donde suelen cenar, comer y desayunar. Intentando evitar el tema Bloss-Dex, se cuentan qué han hecho en el día, y el científico pelirrojo es informado de que Blossom se apunta a las Lovely Girls. Le pregunta lo que todos; si está segura, y ella afirma que sí. Así se pasan la cena (Bell sin comer nada), bromeando y contándose cosas, guardándose las tres hermanas los roces con los Him.

-o-

-¡Ni hablar! –niega Brick, sentados los tres a la mesa del enorme comedor, cenando- Estáis de la olla si creéis que me apuntaré a esa mierda.

-Joder, Brick, para una vez que te pido algo… -protesta Butch, antes de meterse un trozo de bistec en la boca.

-Pero es que lo que me pides es una puta mariconada.

-Eso mismo dije yo.

-Habló el que tuvo la idea.

-Pero haber, Butch, ¿no puedes ir tú solo?

-¿Qué? Ni de coña, tío. No paso por este marrón solo.

-¿Y para qué lo haces?

-Para impresionar a una piba –responde Boomer por el moreno, recibiendo una verde mirada asesina.

-¿Ah, sí? –sonríe malicioso entrecerrando la mirada y dirigiéndosela a su hermano- ¿Y quién es la "afortunada"?

-¿Pero a ti qué te importa? Pareces una esas viejas chismosas de los pueblos –Butch se mete otro trozo de carne en la boca. Brick mira a Boomer, buscando respuestas.

-Creo que se llamaba… ¿Buttercup Utonio? –Brick tiene que reprimir la risa. Su hermano persiguiendo a la hermana menor de la que persigue él. Solo quedaría Boomer con la rubia, pero esa sería mucha ironía.

-Es la que casi mata a la pecosa Morbucks, ¿no?

-Esa –confirma, ya rendido, Butch-. Y Boomer, eres un maldito traidor –el Him de ojos azules se encoge de hombros.

-Estás chalado –asegura Brick-. ¿Por qué te has fijado en ella?

-Nenita difícil.

-Boomer, métete en tus asuntos, ¿quieres?

-Una chica difícil… la primera vez que te enfrentas a algo así, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y no te importa.

-Pues sinceramente, me apetece ver cómo te dan calabazas… -mastica una hoja de lechuga y la traga mientras el de ojos verdes lo mata con la mirada- Además, nunca está de más enseñarle al mundo que canto mejor que tú.

-¡Pero qué dices, flipado! –exclama dejando el tenedor en la mesa- ¡Cantas como una gata pariendo!

-Y tú como una urraca giñando.

-Sigo cantando mejor que tú.

-¿Apuestas algo? Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy el mejor.

-Demuéstralo –reta Butch.

-Muy bien… Nos apuntamos los tres –sentencia metiéndose en la boca el último trozo de bistec y levantándose tras un trago de agua-. Señoritas… -se despide de sus hermanos y sale del enorme comedor.

Boomer se levanta cuando traga el último tomate cherry. Pasa al lado de su hermano y le dice:

-Eres un maldito manipulador.

-Lo sé, y Brick también lo sabe.

..

-o-

..

Al día siguiente Blossom y Bubbles se levantaron más temprano de lo normal. Luego obligaron a Buttercup a hacerlo. Desayunaron veloces y salieron de la casa vestidas con el uniforme y sus respectivas mochilas rosa, verde y azul a los hombros. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Bachillerato no había casi nadie por allí; estaba prácticamente desierto. Solo alguna que otra rata de biblioteca recorriendo los pasillos o acomodándose en su pupitre.

Ellas se pararon frente al primer tablón de anuncios con el cartelito de las inscripciones al canto A Capela clavado en el corcho que vieron. El cartelito de las Lovely Girls dice:

_LOVELY GIRLS – A CAPELA_

_AUDICIONES: Viernes 26, Lunes 29 y Martes 30 de Septiembre en el recreo. Clase de música del edifico de Bachillerato (2ª planta, aula F)._

_No utilizamos instrumentos, más que nuestra voz. ¿Te atreves a probar? ¡Apúntate a las audiciones aquí abajo! (SOLO CHICAS)_

Y a continuación varias líneas para inscribirse. Inmediatamente, las chicas hicieron uso del bolígrafo colgante de un cordoncito y apuntaron sus nombres, uno debajo del otro. Después de apuntarse, se dirigen a su aula y, ya sentadas en sus sitios, comienzan a conversar.

Los hermanos Him también se levantaron temprano (a Butch tuvieron que echarle un vaso de agua a la cara para despertarlo). Se vistieron con el uniforme, desayunaron y salieron de la gran mansión. Subieron en la limusina que, aunque nadie lo notara, es a lo más al "estilo mafioso". No hablan durante el trayecto, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Bajan de la limusina, una vez se ha detenido frente al instituto. Varias chicas los saludan y los siguen… grupo de acosadoras. Apuran el paso y les dan esquinazo, para que no los vean inscribirse en esa estúpida cosa del canto A Capela. Curiosamente (o cosas del destino), van hacia el mismo tablón en el que minutos antes habían estado las chicas. El cartelito de los Troublemakers dice:

_TROUBLEMAKERS – A CAPELA_

_AUDICIONES: Viernes 26, Lunes 29 y Martes 30 de Septiembre en el recreo. Clase de música del edifico de Bachillerato (2ª planta, aula F)._

_No es de maricones, ¿ok? Prohibidos los instrumentos, solo nos valemos de nuestra voz. Más vale que no te apuntes a las audiciones si cantas como un gato. (SOLO CHICOS)_

Y abajo las líneas para apuntarse. Básicamente, lo mismo que en el cartelito de las Lovely, pero más "varonil". Los chicos no pierden tiempo y apuntan su nombre. Pero, Brick se fija que en el cartelito continuo (el del grupo femenino), hay tres nombres bien conocidos.

-Eh, idiotas –llama a sus hermanos-. Mirad quiénes se apuntan también.

-"Blossom H. Utonio", "Buttercup A. Utonio" y "Bubbles J. Utonio" –lee Boomer-. Qué casualidad, ¿no es así, Butch?

-Tché, más fácil impresionarla.

-Ah, sí, quería deciros… -comenta el de ojos azules- La rubia es mía.

-Mejor, porque mía es la pelirroja –suelta Brick.

-Bien, a mí solo me interesa la morena.

Silencio en el que se dan cuenta de la gran ironía. Luego, sin decir palabra, se dirigen a su clase, en la que están (vaya sorpresa) las hermanas Utonio. Hablan ignorándolos completamente, lo que molesta a los tres… aunque al que menos, Boomer. Se sientan en sus sitios sin quitarles el ojo.

Las chicas, por su parte, ya notaron hace rato las miradas incesantes de los tres Him, pero no dicen nada, ya que sería una obviedad. Entra Robin y ¡aleluya!

-Robin –saludan las tres.

-Hola, chicas.

-¿Qué tal en tu "cita"? –pregunta curiosa Blossom.

-¿Robin tenía una cita? –cuestiona Karen asomando su chocolateado rostro por la puerta- ¿Cómo es que nadie me dijo nada?

-Ups… perdona, Karen, se me olvidó contártelo –se disculpa la pelirroja yendo a saludar a su mejor amiga.

-No hace falta que te disculpes –comenta Samantha apareciendo también-. Si de todos modos esta no se entera de nada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Hannigan? –cuestiona Buttercup, extrañada.

-La petarda de Lengua está enferma y nos toca la primera hora con ella, así que por no malgastar el tiempo…

-Ah, sí, chicas, ¡hay algo que tenemos que contaros! –medio exclama Bubbles.

-Si es lo de las Lovely, ya hemos visto vuestros nombres en la lista –afirma la mayor (Samantha).

-¡Es verdad! ¡Qué valiente es mi Blossy! –Karen le da un achuchón a la pelirroja, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, y luego la suelta- ¡Aun con sus problemas en la garganta, se apunta sin dudarlo!

-Sin dudarlo, lo que se dice dudarlo… -murmura la de ojos verdes.

-No es eso, no es eso… -niega, todavía algo emocionada, la rubia- Es que ayer, De… -calla por la mano que tiene sobre la boca. Mano de Blossom. Buttercup suelta una carcajada.

-¡Ah, sí!, ¡eso! –ríe- ¡Resulta que Dexter no es gay, después de todo!

-¿Ah? –se extraña Karen, pero, tras unos minutos en los que su hermana mayor empezó a reír también, cae en la cuenta- ¡Bloss, me alegro por ti! ¿Qué tal suena: Blossom H. Frikus?

-¡Queréis callaros ya! –implora la de ojos rosas.

-Detalles, Utonio (o quizá debería decir Frikus), necesito detalles –pide Robin entre carcajadas.

En ese momento, entra una bola de estudiantes en el aula y Buttercup dice: "En el recreo". Las hermanas Hannigan vuelven a su clase.

Por otra parte, los hermanos Him habían prestado atención a toda la conversación y… Brick está, no _molesto_, _enfadado_. Un tal Dexter se había declarado a _su_ chica, ¿su chica? Solo es su presa. Sea como sea, un pequeño granito de odio y… ¿celos? Se ha instalado en el corazón del chico de mirada roja hacia el tal Dexter Frikus. ¿Por qué? Seguro que es un mindundi canijo, feo y empollón que no tiene oportunidad con Blossom… nah, eso no tiene sentido: ¡la pelirroja está realmente buena! Pero el chico, ¿más guapo que Brick Him…? ¡Ja! ¡Ni en sueños!

Mitch entra en clase justo entonces. Bien, porque Robin no había tenido tiempo de contestar y qué mejor que tener a los dos protagonistas. Las tres hermanas sonríen pícaras; Blossom se cruza de piernas, Buttercup de brazos y Bubbles con la barbilla apoyada en la mano.

-¿Qué tal en el cine, Sr. y Sra. Mitchelson? –insinúa, más que preguntar, la morena. Los dos castaños se sonrojan ligeramente.

-Por Dios, Butter, ni que fuéramos a casarnos… -replica Robin- Solo fue dos amigos saliendo, nada más.

-Sí, claro… ¿Cuántas carantoñas hubo, tórtolos? –cuestiona algo irónica Blossom.

-¡No hubo! –protesta la castaña poniéndose aún más roja, mientras que Mitch sigue callado y sonrojado.

-¡Oh, venga! –medio exclama Buttercup levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico- ¿Quién se resiste a este galán?

-Eso, Robin… admite que estás enamorada de Mitchell –pincha Bubbles-… Si acaso, te interesa.

-¡Queréis callaros! –e, indignada, la Snyder se sienta en su pupitre- Y si me gusta, es asunto mío.

-Así me gusta, que admitas las cosas –se ¿enorgullece? La morena mientras vuelve a su asiento.

-Es verdad, sois todas unas viejas chismosas –asegura Mitch sentándose también en su sitio-. No, sois las nietas de **la Vieja 'l visillo.

-Además, aunque no existe romance alguno, no sería la única que lo tuviera, ¿no es así, Bloss? –comenta pícara Robin.

-¿Ah? –Mitch no comprende.

-Dorkster se le declaró a mi hermanita –responde Buttercup-… Dios, que tortura sería tenerlo de cuñado.

-Pobres sobrinos –dramatiza Bubbles.

Por suerte, nadie (excepto los Him) había escuchado la conversación de los chicos… curioso, porque, como descubrirían más tarde, esa clase es como el Twiter… Todo el mundo sabe de todos y nadie se escapa de esa regla.

* * *

GLOSARIO

_*Patochada: _Disparate, despropósito, dicho necio o grosero (descripción según el Diccionario de la Real Academia Española). O también metedura de pata (mi descripción).

_**La Vieja 'l visillo_: Personaje de "La Hora de José Mota" que vive del cotilleo en un pueblo. Es interpretada por el mismo José Mota.

* * *

**Bien, ya está el capítulo... ahora Sandra con los Reviews...**

**Sandra: Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?)**

_**Nogizaka Haruka: Thanks for these encouraging words to tell my sister... so she's like a push to continue (Gracias por decirle esas palabras alentadoras a mi hermana... para ella es como un empuje para continuar).**_

_**Momoko123: Put it in favorites? Wow, thank you! Dorothy did not believe (¿Ponerlo en favoritos? Wow, ¡gracias! Dorita no se lo creía).**_

**Yo: Gracias, hermanita.**

**Sandra: You're welcome! (¡De nada!)**

**Sus: ¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí!**

**Yo: Sí, ya te veo.**

**Sus: ¿Sabíais que he estado revisando los Reviews?**

**Sandra y yo: Oh, no...**

**Sus: Sí, ¿sabíais que le caigo bien a la gente?**

**Sandra y yo: Oh no...**

**Sus: Con este encanto natural... ¿No sería normal que acabase de presentador en algún programa increíblemente importante?**

**Yo: ¡Y aquí sale el narcisista!**

**Sandra: Shut up, Suspenso! (¡Cierra el pico, Suspenso!)**

**Yo: Ahora, haz el favor de hacer los honores.**

**Sus: Claro...**

**_¿Cuáles son los segundos nombres de Bloss, Butter y Bubb_ (ahora no es importante, pero más tarde veréis que sí)_? ¿Que quiere decir que "obligaron a dejar a su familia" a Helen Titanio-Utonio? ¿Por qué Helen conserva su apellido? ¿En serio "Frikus" es el apellido de Dexter_ (Dorita no está muy segura de eso)_? ¿En serio en la clase de 1º C de Bachillerato son unos cotillas "malas lenguas"? ¿Cómo reaccionará Princesa Morbucks cuando vea, si los ve, los nombres de las hermanas Utonio en la lista? ¿Qué es lo que siente Brick hacia Blossom para odiar a Dexter? ¿Cuál es el problema en la garganta de Blossom? ¿Tendrán acaso un papel más importante Karen y Samantha?_**

**Yo: Sí, ya lo verás.**

_**¿Admitirán a los chicos y a las chicas en sus respectivos grupos de A Capela? ¿Habrá algo más de acción próximamente?**_

**Yo: ¡Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas irrelevantes!**

**Sus: ¡No!**

_**¿La idea de Brick para conquistar a Blossom dará resultado? ¿Y la de Butch? ¿Boomer se interesará más en Bubbles **_**(esperemos que sí, si no esto perdería _algo_ del sentido)**_**?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS: "Partido". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?**_

**Yo: Al menos cambiaste de despedida...**

**Sandra: And now you hear! (¡Y ahora te enteras!)**

**Sus: Si es que... ¡aquí no se me aprecia! ¡Vivo limitado por una bruja y su lameculos! *llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo***

**Yo: ¿¡Bruja!?**

**Sandra: Toady!? (¿¡Lameculos!?)**

**Sandra y yo: ¡Eres un estúpido narcisista que nunca hace nada! ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?/You're a stupid narcissist who never do nothing! Are you okay for head? *las dos lo estrangulamos***

**Sus: *siendo estrangulado* Uggg... demo...nios**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Partido

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen: las PowerPuff Girls ni sus personajes, ni Dexter, ni Agallas, ni Bell.**

**Aclaraciones: Las PPG y los RRB sin poderes, Bell es una niña-robot y Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 7: Partido

-Muy bien, damiselas… -el profesor Strong observa atentamente a los chicos, tumbados, sentados y jadeando, además de sudando… y solo han hecho el calentamiento- ¿¡A ESO LO LLAMÁIS CORRER!? –todos se estremecen. Menudo profesor más imbécil- ¡Hasta mi abuela, que en paz descanse, resiste más que vosotros, panda de inútiles gusanos!

Varios gruñen, quejándose del por qué ellos se llevan el palo, y no las chicas, a las que parece que les vaya a dar un infarto, exceptuando a Buttercup, quien está de pie y aguantando unas risas. El único chico que parece querer mantenerse en pie (aunque lo hace más por impresionar que por otra cosa) es Butch. Realmente, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick y Boomer podrían estar también levantados, pero como que mejor permanecer sentados. Strong los coge a ambos por los hombros y dice con ¿orgullo?:

-¿Veis a estos dos jóvenes? De todos vosotros, los únicos que están en pie. ¡LOS ÚNICOS! Y encima, uno de ellos es una chica –"_Machista de mierda_" piensan todas las chicas (incluyendo a Bubbles)-. Solo por eso, y para que os jodáis todos, hacen ellos los equipos de fútbol del partido de hoy. Utonio, Him, adelante. Y Him, no formes un equipo demasiado explosivo.

Buttercup ahora le arrancaría los ojos al estúpido del profesor de E.F. ¡Como si ella no supiese formar un buen equipo! Además, va y le toca contra el maldito pervertido hijo mediano de Antonio Him, ¿el destino podría ser más cruel? Probablemente, pero mejor no pensarlo… Con *pares y nones deciden quién empieza primero: Buttercup. Primero elige un chico cada uno, luego una chica y así sucesivamente. Ella escoge a los que conoce del año pasado o antes que sean buenos en los deportes y de los nuevos a los que parecen tener buena complexión atlética. Salvó a Robin y a Bubbles, pero Blossom quedó en el equipo "Him", junto a los hermanos del "capitán", y en lo que no estuvo muy atenta fue en no elegir a Mitch el primero, porque también se lo llevó Butch.

Comienza el partido, sacando primero el equipo "Utonio" (al menos algo de suerte sí que tiene…). Butch está seguro de que no le costará asombrarla, al fin y al cabo el fútbol es el deporte que mejor se le da. Claro que no cuenta con que sea precisamente el deporte favorito de Buttercup. Muchos chicos de su equipo le pasan la pelota a ella, que no la pierde ni una vez, pero no es chupona y se la pasa a sus compañeros. Rebasa, esquiva, zigzaguea… tan hábil como los chicos (quizá más), pero más ágil y rápida. Butch se da cuenta de que la ha subestimado y empieza a perseguirla cuando ya se acerca al área. Mala idea fue poner a las chicas de defensas… porque la mayoría pasa del tema. La única que le intenta robar el balón es su hermana pelirroja… pero solo una vez, y porque ambas saben que no se lo quitará. Algunos del equipo también van por ella, pero se la pasa a otro compañero solo (Butch se quejó a gritos diciendo que cubrieran a los compañeros libres) y él marca un gol mientras que el portero (casualmente Boomer) estaba distraído buscando la pelota con la mirada.

-¡Ese Kevin! –felicita Buttercup mientras choca los cinco casi efusiva con el que había marcado- ¡Veo que no te has oxidado, carcamal!

-¿Yo? Nunca –le sigue el juego. Ambos vuelven a su campo, seguidos de las felicitaciones de los compañeros y las lamentaciones de los otros. Cinco minutos y ya van perdiendo. Menudo equipo más cutre.

Por otro lado, Butch, tras darle una colleja en la nuca a Boomer, sigue con la mirada a su compañero en clase de arte. Él y "su gatita" se llevan muy, quizá demasiado, bien... además lo eligió el primero para estar en su equipo. Como si con la mirada pudiera atravesarlo, lo observa. Pero Buttercup se da cuenta, se gira, le sonríe burlona, alza el dedo corazón y le saca la lengua. Infantil y grosera… pero a Butch se le curvan los labios hacia arriba. Después escucha a su hermano Brick decirle burlón:

-Te fascina, ¿a que sí? –colleja- Sí. Y no me toques.

-Calla, tenemos que remontar.

Dicho esto, el moreno corre con el balón en la mano hasta la mitad del campo. Boomer se aproxima a Brick.

-¿Tú crees que se está enamorando? –cuestiona.

-Por favor, es Butch… -piensa un segundo- Pero quien sabe, es un estúpido imprevisible.

-Tienes razón –y vuelve a su puesto delante de la portería-. Aunque no entiendo por qué me ha puesto aquí, tú eres el que tiene mejores reflejos.

-Te lo he dicho, es imprevisible y estúpido –alza un poco la voz, corriendo hasta su hermano. Le habían puesto también de delantero. Nota que la pelirroja Utonio se aleja de él según pasa cerca. Luego se encargaría de ella, y también le preguntaría sobre el tal Dexter.

Saca el equipo "Him". Esta vez Butch empieza fuerte y con la pelota en los pies rebasa a varios jugadores del otro equipo. Al ver que sus compañeros son un poco inútiles… aunque hay que admitir que el Him de ojos verdes tiene un control sobre el balón impresionante… Buttercup cierra los puños, aprieta la quijada y sale en persecución de él. Claro que, como un ángel caído del cielo, Bubbles le roba la pelota cuando se la pasaba a otro compañero. No pierde el tiempo y se la pasa a Buttercup, quien levanta el pulgar y sale corriendo controlando el balón. Butch persigue a la Utonio. Solo le ve la espalda, y sus ojos, traviesos, van directos al culo de la chica y recorren sus largas piernas. Sonríe de medio lado y aumenta la velocidad de su carrera.

Bubbles sigue el partido de lejos. En la defensa está visto que es la única chica útil… incluso Robin está distraída, viendo correr al Him moreno de ojos verdes. Escucha el grito de su hermana llamándola mientras se la pasa a otro jugador y corre hacia allí. Sin dejar de correr, Buttercup le susurra a la rubia el plan de ataque. Ella asiente y el compañero en posesión de la pelota se la pasa a la Utonio de ojos azules. Ella empieza a correr a una velocidad que dejan a muchos asombrados, aunque no llegando a controlar muy bien la pelota. Solo a Butch no se le pasa desapercibida Buttercup en el córner. La rubia, estando en la línea de área, le pasa la pelota a su hermana y de suerte alguien no la roba. La morena, desde el córner, tira a portería, haciendo un efecto increíble. El chute le da en la cara a Boomer, quien cae por la fuerza en la que iba. La pelota rebota hacia arriba, da contra el larguero y acaba dentro de la portería. Gol.

Por un segundo, silencio sepulcral, roto cuando alguien grita: "¡Gooooool!". Buttercup sonríe y exclama: "¡Que se traguen esto los machistas!", dirigido al profesor Strong. Bubbles, mientras, se acerca a Boomer para ayudarlo a levantarse. Le ofrece una mano, que él acepta agradecido mientras se soba la nariz. La rubia se aguanta las ganas de reír al ver al chico con toda la cara roja, gracias al balonazo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta con una sonrisa dulce y un tono amable.

-Sí… -se fija en la sonrisa de ella y se sonroja. Gracias al golpe que no se nota- ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza tu hermana?

-Blossom y yo nos hacemos la misma pregunta todos los días –se acerca a él y le examina la cara sujetándolo delicadamente por la barbilla-. No parece que tengas alguna quemadura. ¡Dios! –exclama mientras la nariz del chico empieza a sangrar.

-¿Qué? –se toca en el reguero de sangre y mira su dedo manchado de rojo- Demonios.

-Espera –Bubbles saca un paquete de clínex y le entrega uno a él-. ¿Sabes cómo detener la hemorragia?

-Eh…

-Deja, ya lo hago yo –rompe el pañuelo y lo coloca de tal manera que parara de salir sangre-. Ahora tienes que mantener la cabeza alta, ¿ok?

-Ok… -y se sonroja cuando ella levanta el pulgar y le sonríe. ¿Qué le pasa? Eso no le había ocurrido nunca… con ninguna chica (ni chico, no es maricón).

Butch está que echa chispas. Sería capaz de explotar la pelota con las manos, tal es su enfado. Camina hacia Buttercup, quien celebra con los más forofos el golazo, porque no es otra cosa más que golazo. La coge del brazo, y ella, sabiendo ya de quién se trata porque lo había visto venir, se zafa y le encara, totalmente relajada.

-¿Envidioso, Him? –ok, ¿esa es la chica que era capaz de partirle el cuello ayer?- Debe de ser frustrante que una chica te supere.

-Sí cuando son nenitas, porque no eres más que eso, una NENITA –ella alza una ceja y suelta una carcajada.

-¿Dónde queda el Butch Him sensual y seguro se sí mismo? –pausa un segundo en el que la sorpresa del chico se hace presente- Y no me llames nenita o te arranco la cabeza, mamón.

-Por alguna razón, esperaba eso –murmura inaudible, pero luego alza la voz-. Nenita, nenita, nenita… Eres una nenita…

-Sigue, verás lo poco que dura tu vida –dice Kevin apareciendo por detrás.

-Déjalo, estará mejor vivo que muerto –replica otro chico. Dice esto porque tiene novia y… no hace falta decir más, ¿verdad?

-Neeeenita –canturrea mientras Buttercup se irrita (¡rima!).

-Him, no me toques los ovarios… -murmura.

-Te los tocaré todo lo que quiera –cambia su tono a uno más bajo, de manera que solo ella pueda escucharlo, y seductor-. Porque de hecho quiero, gatita.

Buttercup pone sus manos en sus caderas, respira hondo tratando de relajarse, se aproxima hasta Butch amenazadora y clava sus ojos esmeraldas en los condenadamente preciosos de él con el ceño fruncido.

-Atrévete a repetirlo, Him.

-Ah… -balbucea. Se ha perdido en los ojos de ella, y tiene un impulso de besarla… impulso que es detenido por una oleada de admiradoras-acosadoras-chaladas que lo apartan de ahí y miran a Buttercup como si fuera una amenaza. Ella arquea una ceja y se vuelve con sus amigos.

Brick se acerca lentamente a Blossom, quien se ríe bajo al recordar cómo ha metido gol su hermana… Buttercup es sencillamente genial en fútbol. Cuando el pelirrojo la llama por detrás se tensa y se gira con una ceja levantada.

-¿Sí?

-Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Qué pena, porque yo no.

-Pues te obligaré.

-Inténtalo.

-Aquí no, _carino_.

-¡Briiiiiick! –se oye la aguda y molesta voz de Princesa Morbucks mientras se agarra al brazo del chico, ignorando la mueca de asco de éste. Blossom ahoga una carcajada- Dime querido, ¿qué haces con una perdedora como Utonio?

-Y lo dice la que suspendió todas el año pasado –replica irónica la pelirroja-. Si no fuera por tu "papi" ahora seguirías en cuarto, y es una pena.

-¡No es verdad!

-Negando la realidad –luego mira al chico pelirrojo-. Si la quieres, es toooda tuya.

-No gracias, esta chica pinta peor que el herpes –afirma soltándose brusco de ella.

-Aww… ¡se hace el difícil!

-¿Tú crees? –preguntan sincronizados y sarcásticos Blossom y Brick.

-¡Serás mío, Bricksito-Cuchurrumín! –dice cantarina mientras se va con sus dos amigas, ante la mirada asqueada del pelirrojo.

-Bricksito-Cuchurrumín… esto va para Twiter –bromea (quizá un poco en serio) la de ojos rosas.

Pero Brick no tiene oportunidad de replicar, ya que el silbato del profesor los deja a todos medio sordos. Resulta que muchos se habían sentado en el ardiente suelo (ignorando que se les podía quemar el culo, claro) y hablaban del gol de Buttercup y de la leche que se había metido Boomer.

-¡Eh, holgazanes! –grita- ¿Qué hacéis tumbados ahí? Levantaos y seguid con el juego diez minutos más. Luego, ¡a las duchas!

La mayoría se levanta a regañadientes y vuelven al juego. De nuevo saca el equipo de Butch, aunque con mucho menos ánimo que antes. Llega un momento en el que ambos verdes se han de enfrentar y Buttercup empieza a atacarle, él intenta rebasar sin éxito, así que se convierte en una especie de lucha por la pelota. En un momento logra quitársela, pero no le da tiempo a salir corriendo, pues Butch también empieza a lanzar ataques. Hubieran seguido mucho tiempo más así, pero Strong hace sonar otra vez el silbato, asustando a un jugador distraído que se sobresalta y pega un bote. Choca contra el chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache, empujándolo. Butch tropieza con la pelota y los pies de Buttercup y cae hacia delante. La chica intenta esquivarlo, sin mucho éxito, y acaban: él con los muslos de ella bajo el estómago, pero ambos formando una cruz.

-¡A las duchas! –ordena el profesor. Los alumnos se van del campo.

Buttercup hace amago de alzar una pierna, como diciendo: "Levántate, idiota", claro que además lo dijo, pero Butch la mira sensual y le reta con un: "Oblígame", y ella le contesta: "Vale", antes de pegarle un capón en la nuca que sonó doloroso (porque lo fue) y empujarlo con fuerza haciéndolo rodar por sus piernas. Se levanta rápidamente y se despide con: "Gracias por su colaboración", mientras el chico hace otro tanto masajeándose la zona golpeada.

-o-

Después de la clase de E.F., es la hora del almuerzo. En efecto, ya había pasado el recreo, por tanto, las hermanas Hannigan y Robin ya están enteradas de toda la declaración de amor de Dexter. Robin y Samantha, junto con Buttercup, se estuvieron riendo del pobre chico por ser un "cursi maricón", mientras que Bubbles las regañaba diciendo que lo que había hecho, y como lo había hecho, Dexter es muy dulce. Karen, sin embargo, se quejaba de no poder encontrar a su "príncipe azul" tal como lo había hecho Blossom, la cual protestaba por ahora ser el tema de conversación de todo el grupo; las Gominolas.

En fin, volviendo a lo nuestro, las hermanas Utonio (Robin se había quedado perdida por ahí), salen del vestuario de chicas otra vez con el uniforme, aunque Buttercup pasa de la corbata, ya que después del almuerzo solo les queda una clase: Biología. Cogen en la clase sus respectivas tarteras y bajan al comedor.

-Dios… cómo deseo que este día termine –comenta Blossom sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? –pregunta Bubbles- Tú amas el instituto.

-Seguro que quiere volver con Dorkster a casa… Mmm… tengo que inventarme otro mote para mi "cuñadito".

-Sois unas pesadas.

-¿Puedes replicar? –silencio, y Buttercup sonríe- Me lo esperaba.

-Argg… solo es que quiero volver ya a casa; me siento agotada.

-Pues cuando volvamos te echas un rato en el sofá –aconseja la rubia-. Chicas, ¿dónde están Robin, Sam y Karen?

-Hola –saluda la de pelo azul apareciendo por detrás y sentándose a la mesa al lado de la pelirroja-. ¿Y Robin?

-¿Y Sam?

-Se ha dejado el almuerzo, está en la cola de la cafetería. Pero, ¿y Robin?

-No tengo la menor idea –responde Blossom.

En ese momento, entran los tres Him, seguidos de su ya habitual bola de admiradoras. Entre esas chicas, casualmente está Robin, en el grupo que está específicamente alrededor de Butch. Buttercup bufa y hace amago de levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro la detiene.

-Ya se cansará –asegura Samantha con una bandeja en la otra mano y sentándose al lado de su amiga-. Dale tiempo.

-Que Dios me dé paciencia.

-¿Por ella o por él? –Buttercup guarda silencio y le da un mordisco a su sándwich, incapaz de dar una contestación demasiado obvia a la Hannigan.

Una chica de pelo castaño muy claro (casi rubio), de pecas, ojos grises, gafas cuadradas de pasta dorada y de estatura baja se acerca a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa y una bandeja de la cafetería en las manos.

-Hola –saluda-. ¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro –acepta con una sonrisa Bubbles y la chica se sienta a su lado-. Soy Bubbles, encantada.

-Yo Zoey, Zoey Bows. Soy nueva.

-Ya se nota –remarca Buttercup-. Soy Buttercup, me dicen Butter.

-Mucho gusto, Zoey. Yo soy Blossom Utonio. Y ellas son Karen y Samantha Hannigan –indica señalando a la del pelo azul y a la del piercing.

-Quitándonos el privilegio de presentarnos, ¿no, Bloss? –ironiza Samantha- Me llaman Sam.

-Ah, y esa chica que ves viniendo hacia aquí medio atontada –señala Buttercup a una castaña de ojos azules que viene hacia la mesa con una tartera en las manos-, es Robin Snyder.

-Hola chicas –saluda Robin como en una ensoñación. Aunque cuando se sienta a la mesa, al lado de Zoey, baja de su nube-. ¿Tú eres…?

-Zoey Bows –responde la susodicha-. Soy nueva aquí.

-Ah… pues encantada, soy Robin.

-Haber; Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Karen, Samantha y Robin –enumera Bows señalando a cada una-. Creo que lo tengo.

-Me suena tu cara, ¿nos conocemos? –dice la pelirroja.

-Lo dudo, ayer ni siquiera vine.

-¿Y eso? –pregunta Robin.

-No pude… problemas con la mudanza. Acabo de llegar a Townsville.

-Oh, ¿y de dónde vienes? –cuestiona la Utonio rubia.

-De Nueva York, "la ciudad que nunca duerme". Y es verdad, es un suplicio las noches en Manhattan.

-¡Manhattan! –exclama Karen- Yo siempre he querido ir allí. Las novelas de acción y las películas de súper héroes siempre ocurren en Manhattan.

-Por eso no podía dormir por las noches. Vivía encima de un bar.

-Pues oye, eso con veinte años mola un huevo… -afirma Samantha- Una vez pescas algo no te cuesta nada…

-¡Sam, por Dios! –regaña la de ojos rosas.

-¿Por qué a nadie le gusta la verdad? –se queja la mayor mientras Buttercup suelta una carcajada.

-Quizá no _tus_ verdades –pausa-. Pero, decididamente, son mejores a las de Cenicienta.

-Ni que lo digas, _sister_ –chocan los cinco sincronizadas, mientras que la otra Hannigan, la Snyder y las otras dos Utonio ruedan los ojos.

-¿Y en qué clase estáis vosotras? –cuestiona ahora Zoey.

-Mis hermanas, Robin y yo en 1ºC, Karen y Sam en 1ºA –responde Bubbles.

-¿Sois hermanas? –pregunta la nueva, incrédula. Las Utonio asienten- No lo parece.

-¿Verdad que no? ¡Pues son trillizas! –explica la del pelo azul.

-Increíble. Yo estoy en 2ºB, pero voy un curso adelantada. En marzo cumplo diecisiete.

-¿¡Te adelantaron un curso!? –exclama Blossom.

-Sí, en quinto de Primaria. Mis notas aquel año fueron todo matrículas de honor, excepto en E.F., que tuve un notable. Luego me hicieron un test en el que saqué la máxima nota y pasé directamente a sexto.

-Asombroso… yo llevo años intentándolo –admira la chica.

-Sip, Sam debería estar en tu curso, pero la muy pazguata las cateó todas en 4º de E.S.O. –informa burlándose (solo un poco) la de ojos verdes.

-Aggg… cállate. Te recuerdo que a ti te quedaron las Mates en ese curso.

-No me culpes a mí, culpa al café.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta la nueva.

-Se tomó una jarra entera la noche antes del examen –aclara Bubbles-. No paró hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

-En la defensa de Butter diré que fue para estudiar –comenta Robin.

-¿A quién se le ocurre tomar tanto café?

-Solo a ella –afirma Blossom. Luego inspecciona con su mirada a Zoey-. Pero en serio que me suena haberte visto…

-Puede que me confundas con alguien…

-No. Tengo memoria fotográfica, estoy segura.

-Es cierto, cuando jugamos a las cartas siempre lleva ventaja –resalta la Hannigan menor-. Se acuerda de qué cartas han sacado, cómo las han repartido y cuando quedan pocas por sacar, ya sabe quién va a ganar.

-Déjalo, Bloss. Quizá ya te estás haciendo vieja y se te va la cabeza –se burla la morena tragando su último pedazo de sándwich y ante las risas de las demás.

-Está bien… -pausa- ¿Tienes una hermana gemela…? –pregunta medio a guasa y las carcajadas se hacen otra vez presentes.

-No, lo siento, soy hija única.

Unas mesas más lejos, los hermanos Him miran de reojo a "sus presas", pero hay demasiado barullo como para adivinar de qué están hablando. Ellos ahora están rodeados de sus fans, pero solo de chicas, puesto que los chicos les tienen o envidia, o rencor porque sus novias se fijen en ellos. De momento no hablan de sus planes para seducir a las tres Utonio, ya que al estar rodeados de tantas curiosas, el chisme recorrería el edificio de Bachillerato de arriba abajo. Poco a poco los gritos se van reduciendo y los chicos tienen oportunidad de escuchar con más atención la conversación de la mesa de las chicas e ignorar a las chaladas que los rodean.

-Por cierto, Butter, ¿os han dado ya las hojas para los grupos deportivos? –pregunta una chica negra con un piercing en la nariz. Buttercup pega un bote en el asiento.

-¿Strong los ha repartido ya?

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡Maldito pendejo inútil…!

-Sí, yo diría que es un no –afirma divertida la pelirroja para luego darle un mordisco a su sándwich.

-No te preocupes, seguramente se le habrá pasado –tranquiliza la rubia-. El viernes nos lo dará.

-Asqueroso viejo… más le vale.

-Por cierto, ¿qué actividades tenéis pensadas? –pregunta una castaña de ojos azules.

-Deportes –dicen las morenas a la vez.

-Aunque yo me he apuntado a las Lovely Girls –agrega la de ojos verdes- y Bubbles y Blossom también.

-Sí, pero aparte de eso me apuntaré al club de periodismo –aclara la de ojos rosas.

-Y yo cuidaré a los conejos junto con Robin.

-Exacto –reafirma la otra de ojos azules, apoyando a Bubbles.

-Yo me apuntaré al club de periodismo y al de lectura –Karen pausa un segundo-. Blossom, ¿por qué no te apuntas este año al de lectura? Siempre lo haces.

-Lo sé, pero es eso o el periodismo.

-No tiene por qué.

-No tengo tanto tiempo como tú, y recuerda que también me apunté a lo del casting de A Capela.

-Buen punto –admite la peli azul-. Y tú, Zoey, ¿tienes pensado algo?

-Bueno… no lo he mirado, pero si hay, no dudaré en apuntarme al club de informática. Tengo sólidos conocimientos sobre ello gracias a mi padre.

-Informática… -piensa en voz alta la pelirroja- Dijiste que venías de Nueva York, ¿no es así?

-Sí –responde ella. Blossom esboza una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Averiguaste de dónde te suena su cara? –pregunta la Utonio de ojos azules.

-Así es –ensancha su sonrisa.

-¿Y de dónde, si se puede saber? –cuestiona la de ojos verdes.

-¿Os acordáis de aquel viaje que hicimos a Nueva York por aquel trabajo que le había salido al Profesor en un laboratorio de Manhattan?

-Ajá –asienten la rubia y la morena.

-Estoy segura de haberte visto por allí, operando en un ordenador.

-Ah… Bueno –duda Bows-, una vez mi padre me llevó a uno de esos laboratorios para que aprendiese algo de circuitos y bla, bla, bla… pero al final solo aprendí informática.

-Qué suerte, todas han ido a Nueva York menos yo…

-¿Perdona? Yo no he ido –replica la mayor a su hermana pequeña-, ni Robin tampoco.

-¿Y de qué te quejas? Naciste en Toronto, viviste en Ottawa y ahora estás aquí, en Townsville –añade Buttercup.

-Bah, eso no es nada. Lo que daría yo por una vida llena de aventuras, como en los libros.

-No sabes tú lo que pides –murmuran de forma casi inaudible las Utonio.

En ese momento, suena el timbre que indica que se terminó la hora de comer. Los alumnos se levantan a dejar la bandeja, mientras que los que llevan tartera guardan las sobras y demás. Samantha va a dejar la bandeja, mientras su hermana la espera. Zoey también se levanta, con el propósito de hacer lo que todos los que no han traído almuerzo hacen. Blossom la detiene un segundo y ellas hacen un intercambio de teléfonos.

La pelirroja se da cuenta de que Brick la mira, lo ignora y sale acompañada de sus hermanas y Robin, quien había sido detenida en un amago de irse con el pelotón de admiradoras de Butch por Buttercup. Llegan a clase, dejan las tarteras y se van al aula indicada en la pizarra; el profesor de Biología lo tiene todo preparado.

En la clase, el profesor les indica que pueden sentarse donde y con quieran, puesto que las mesas son para dos personas. Mitch y Buttercup se ponen juntos, cosa que no contenta a Butch y se sienta detrás de ellos, acompañado de una de sus muchas fans chaladas. Bubbles por su parte, se encarga de que Robin no sea la "una de sus muchas fans chaladas de Butch" y la sienta a su lado. Blossom se sienta de momento sola, la verdad es que le da igual qué compañero le toque. Boomer toma asiento cerca de la Utonio rubia, y Brick… Bueno, él intentado escapar de Princesa acaba al lado de la pelirroja de ojos rosas, quien pasa de él. No era su intención, pero ha acabado en el mejor sitio posible.

* * *

GLOSARIO

*Pares y nones: Juego de azar de dos personas. Cada uno elige pares o impares (nones), y a la vez sacan un número con la mano (por ejemplo: 2 y 5). Gana el que ha acertado en si la suma de ambos números daba pares o impares.

* * *

**Y ahora, a esperar a la continuación. Por cierto, se entiende la parte del partido de fútbol, ¿verdad? Es que no tengo ni pajolera idea del fútbol, pero vamos, lo que sé, lo sé por "Oliver y Benji" e "Inazuma Eleven"...**

**Sandra: Hello everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?) *volviéndose hacia mí* You should've left me... (Deberías habérmelo dejado a mí...)**

**Sus: ¿Por qué?**

**Sandra: Because I am a great fan of sport (Porque soy una gran fan del deporte)**

**Sus: ¿Desde cuándo?**

**Yo: Desde que España ganó el mundial de fútbol... Pero ni majara voy a dejarte escribir un capítulo, haber que hacías.**

**Sandra: What can I do? Tell me! (¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Dime!)**

**Yo: Conociéndote, podrías hacer que los protagonistas tuvieran sexo en el campo.**

**Sus: Wow.**

**Sandra: Lie! (¡Mentira!)**

**Yo: ¿Tú crees? Me propusiste que lo escribiera.**

**Sandra: Ah... *sudando* Why we don't start with the Reviews? (¿Por qué no empezamos con los Reviews?)**

_**Momoko123: Sus was fascinated. You could answer almost all the questions! Awesome! Oh, and Dorothy is writing the continued, relax (Sus estaba fascinado. ¡Pudiste responder casi todas las preguntas! ¡Asombroso! Oh, y Dorita está escribiendo la continuación, tranquila) (Nota de Sus: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, F.M. Aunque no sé si en Bachillerato son tan cotillas, Dorita, Sandra y yo todavía estamos, como tú, en la ESO, aunque Dori escribe lo que sabe de los libros)**_

_**mariela is batman: Original name! Yeah, I know my sister writes great, but I don't tell ever her in person. And, yes, she's writing the new chapter (¡Qué nombre más original! Sí, sé que mi hermana escribe genial, pero nunca se lo diré en persona. Y sí, ella está escribiendo el capítulo nuevo)**_

_**Nogizaka Haruka: Yeah, the fic it's cute... sometimes, I think. And I agree with you, the chapters go to better (Sí, el fic es mono [lindo]... a veces, yo creo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, los capítulos van a mejor).**_

**Yo: Graaacias.**

**Sandra: You're welcome! (¡De nada!)**

**Sus: Sandra, ¿en serio querías que tuviesen sexo tan pronto?**

**Sandra: What? (¿Qué?)**

**Sus: Nada, es que irían muy rápido.**

**Yo: Sí, tengo pensado hacer a los chicos sufrir (¡muajajajaja!). Sus, ¿haces los honores?**

**Sus: Claaaro...**

**_¿Strong en serio es tan cabrón? ¿Habrá algo entre Buttercup y Kevin? ¿Tienen sentido los celos de Butch? ¿Está acaso él enamorándose? ¿Y Boomer, por qué se sonrojó cuando Bubbles le detuvo la hemorragia nasal_ (a saber por qué le empezó a sangrar la nariz...)_? ¿Esconde algo Zoey Bows_ (ohhhh... lo fliparéis en el siguiente capítulo)_?_**

**Yo: No respondas preguntas.**

**Sus: NO lo siento.**

_**¿Por qué a Blossom le suena la cara de Zoey? ¿Mola tanto Manhattan? ¿Brick hará algo durante la clase de Biología? ¿Sabíais que en el próximo capítulo tendré un huevo de preguntas para hacer? ¿Y a todo esto: Dónde está Mitch? ¿Habrá más Reviews que hablen de mi?**_

**Sandra y yo: ¡Narcisista!/Narcissist!**

_**En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS: "Nueva misión". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?**_

**Yo: Ajá, gracias a este no podréis dormir o echar la siesta (depende de cuándo estéis leyendo esto, en España son las 23.36).**

**Sus: Sip, y estamos despiertos porque estamos en vacaciones.**

**Sandra: Easter (Semana Santa).**

**Yo: Y antes de que se pregunte: ¿por qué Sus está a estas horas de la noche con nosotras?**

**Sandra: That sounds really bad... (Eso suena realmente mal...)**

**Yo: Nuestra familia es bastante grande y Sus es un repetidor (ajá, debería estar en 3º de ESO, y no en 1º con nosotras, por eso me avergüenza que sea mi hermano mayor)**

**Sus: Sí, somos los tres hermanos, ¿qué pasa? (visualizadnos con el pelo castaño tirando a rubio, los ojos negros y la típica cara de sevillano. Yo con quince tacos [años] y las otras dos con trece).**

**Sandra: Y ahora que estamos sincerando... no soy británica, aunque hable en inglés (¡y lo seguiré haciendo!). Y Suspenso, en realidad se llama...**

**Sus: ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas!**

**Yo: ¿No quieres que se sepa que te llamas R...?**

**Sus: ¡Que no lo digas! ¿O te gustaría que la gente descubriese que te llamas María?**

**Yo: Ni me va, ni me viene... *cayendo en la cuenta* ¿¡Por qué has dicho mi nombre, atontao!? *estrangulándolo***

**Sandra: Algo me dice que aquí yo soy la única cuerda en la familia.**

**Yo: ¡Y lo dice la que tiene condones en el estuche a los trece años! *sin parar de estrangular a Sus (¿R...?)***

**Sandra: Perdona, pero eso fue porque Javier López me pidió que los guardara.**

**Yo: Porque eso es muy normal *nótese el sarcasmo***

**Sus: ¡Qui...eres... ter...min...ar de... un...a vez...!**

**Yo: Ah, sí, perdona... *sin dejar de estrangularlo***

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_

**Sandra: Or María Pérez, in failing (O María Pérez, en su defecto).**

**Yo: ¡Calla, Sandra!**

**Sandra: Why? I'm de only one who never lied about her name (¿Por qué? Soy la única que no ha mentido sobre su nombre)**

**Yo: Sí, pero si sobre su nacionalidad.**

**Sus: Por... Dios... Pie...dad... *sigue siendo estrangulado***

**Y****o: Ups, perdón.**

_**¡Dorita out! ¡Me una puta vez, coño!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Nueva Misión

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter, ni Agallas, ni Bell.**

**Aclaraciones: Ni las PPG ni las RRb tienen poderes. Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 8

-Pero acaba de empezar el instituto, no se las puede sacar así –protesta el Profesor hablando con una hermosa mujer de exuberantes curvas y rizado cabello pelirrojo por la pantalla holográfica de su ordenador (sí, como la de Iron Man).

-Lo siento, Jonathan, pero los dos sabemos que la hora ha llegado, y ellas son las mejores para realizar este trabajo.

-Aun así, están demasiado involucradas emocionalmente.

-Así aprenderán a mantener cabeza fría. Y piensa que si se lo encargamos a otros agentes y ellas acaban enterándose, protestarán.

-Es cierto, Sara, pero será difícil para ellas asimilarlo, sobre todo a tan poco tiempo de… ya sabes.

-Ya lo sé, pero no pensábamos que se activaría tan pronto, además, sospechamos que hay alguien más detrás de ello, aparte de M.

-¿Quién?

-Tenemos varios agentes investigando, pero si el sujeto o M. acaba haciéndose con ello, todo el trabajo de Helen, Alex y Jane habrá sido en vano y la Tierra podría acabar destruida.

-Será mucha presión para ellas… -baja la mirada- Sara, esto te lo pido como amigo y hermano, no dejes que M. se les acerque, por favor.

-Intentaremos hacer todo lo posible, al fin y al cabo son mis sobrinas. Nos veremos, Jonathan –comunicación finalizada.

El Profesor se pasa la mano por el cabello y dirige su mirada hacia la foto de sus hijas de pequeñas. Sara tiene razón; Rosa, Verde y Azul son las más cualificadas para esa misión, pero, sin embargo… Además, está M., quién intentará asesinarlas, como hizo con su esposa y sus cuñadas. Pero, lo peor, es que no sabe exactamente dónde será.

Alguien llama a la puerta del sótano y el Profesor admite que quien esté llamando pase. Dexter baja, con una carpeta bajo el brazo y emoción contenida, las escaleras para llegar al laboratorio.

-Profesor, ¿recuerda aquella película que vimos hace un par de semanas, los "Hombres de Negro"?

-Creo que sí… ¿Salía Will Smith como protagonista?

-Exacto. Bien, se supone que para que nadie se entere de que la compañía los Hombres de Negro ni los alienígenas existen utilizan un dispositivo llamado el "neuralizador", que bloquea los recuerdos, y lo aplican con las personas que han asistido a la aparición de los agentes o un alienígena para que puedan seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ajá, ¿qué ocurre con eso?

-Encontré la manera de fabricarlo. De este modo, cuando ocurra alguna emergencia y los agentes del FBI tengan que intervenir, los civiles podrán olvidarse de ello gracias a él.

-Es una interesante idea, ¿tienes apuntes o diseños?

-Así es –afirma el chico colocando la carpeta sobre una mesa y abriéndola, dejando ver gran cantidad de dibujos y fórmulas-. De momento tiene forma de pistola, pero solo emite un flash, que es lo que produce el efecto amnésico a todo el que lo ve.

-¿Y si el que utiliza el "neuralizador" se deslumbra con el flash? Perdería también la memoria.

-A eso he encontrado también solución, basándome otra vez en la película –saca un folio en específico, que tiene dibujadas unas gafas de sol y al lado la explicación de qué están hechos, y se lo entrega al Profesor.

-Veamos… -lee rápidamente y saca su conclusión- Según estos apuntes, unas gafas de sol normales no detendrían el efecto del artefacto, así que no se debe utilizar vidrio ni plástico. En su lugar, las lentes estarán compuestas de un material más resistente y oscuro que él.

-Exacto. Ese material lo descubrimos hace poco, ¿recuerda?

-Claro que sí. Combinamos el vidrio con obsidiana, diamante y ozono en estado sólido. Sometimos la mezcla a gran presión y altas temperaturas y así quedó.

-Creo que ese sería el material ideal… -pausa- Ejem, ¿le parece que comencemos con este proyecto?

-Me entusiasma, pero déjame ver tus notas.

-Claro –el joven científico se aparta un poco, dejando al Profesor inspeccionar sus dibujos y ecuaciones.

El Profesor repasa una y otra vez los apuntes, sin encontrar un solo error. El artefacto que ha diseñado Dexter no parece que tenga fallos.

-Déjame enseñarte una cosa –comienza Utonio mientras enciende el ordenador y el visualizador de gráficos 3D holográfico-, basándonos en tus notas, el neuralizador se vería más o menos así.

Termina de meter la última fórmula y se visualiza ante ellos un holograma en tres dimensiones de una pistola tipo gánster. Ambos la examinan durante un rato, hasta que el Profesor saca de su cabeza sus observaciones.

-Bien, te propongo una hipótesis: si por ejemplo está Bubbles, en un lugar público como el mercado, y apareciera una horda de robots similar a la que una vez las PowerPuff Girls tuvieron que enfrentarse, y ella saca un arma del bolso… -Dexter abre la boca para hacer un comentario- Es hipotético, ya sé que mi hija no lleva armas encima más que la pulsera. En fin, saca una pistola, la dispara, pero resulta que es el neuralizador, y ella se deslumbra, perdiendo la memoria. Entonces, ¿qué? Sería aniquilada, porque además supongo que causa un lapsus. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que cabe la posibilidad de que los agentes confundan el neuralizador con una pistola de balas.

-¿Entonces…?

-En la película, si mal no recuerdo, era un cilindro en el que podías elegir exactamente desde cuándo querías que se bloqueasen los recuerdos, aunque esta última propiedad la posee tu "pistola".

-Eso significa que mis diseños no sirven –sentencia desanimado el pelirrojo.

-Ahí te equivocas de nuevo –el Profesor hace algunos cambios en forma y tamaño tecleando en las holográficas (pero táctiles) teclas de su holo-ordenador-. Dado que tus cálculos no tienen fallo alguno, lo único que habría que cambiar es la disposición de los circuitos y su aspecto exterior.

-¿Son los únicos cambios que se han de realizar?

-Sí.

-¿Nos ponemos a la tarea, entonces?

-Ni lo dudes.

Pero, antes de que pudiesen empezar escogiendo el material, una video-llamada sale en el ordenador. El Profesor la contesta y en la pantalla sale de nuevo la hermosa mujer de rizado pelo pelirrojo.

-Perdona, Jonathan, se me olvidó comentarte una nueva noticia.

-Buenas, señorita Bellum –saluda Dexter.

-Oh, hola Dexter, ¿cómo estás, querido?

-Bastante bien, gracias.

-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir, Sara?

-Hemos trasladado al agente 0004 aquí a Townsville junto con su hija, la agente 0145.

-Zack… ¿Por qué razón los habéis traído?

-Jonathan, sabes que estuvo inmiscuido aquella vez, y ambos tuvisteis un papel muy importante en eso, no podemos simplemente excluirlo. Además, su hija es tan importante como las tuyas, y es una de nuestras mejores hackers.

-Tienes razón, perdona, perdona.

-Además, Zack es el viudo de Alex, no lo olvides.

-Sí, Sara, no lo olvido… ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de algo así?

-Pues no sé, lleváis diez años sin saber del otro, quizá... Y recuérdale a las PPG que se presenten en la base, allí les darán detalles, aunque opino que la historia de aquello deberías contárselo tú.

-Por supuesto… ¿qué tal están las cosas en Washington, por cierto?

-Pues lo normal, S. y J. llevan mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Quizá desde que las chicas les derrotaron por enésima vez comprendieron que no hacen nada en el mundo del crimen.

-Ojalá sea así. Adiós, Sara.

-Adiós, Jonathan –video llamada finalizada.

-¿Qué pasa, Profesor? ¿A qué ha venido esa llamada de su hermana?

-Ah, nada… solo que las chicas tienen una nueva misión.

-¿Ahora? –pregunta más que afirma el joven, incrédulo- A Blossom no le hará gracia que la saquen de las clases nada más comenzar.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… pero no hay más remedio. Esta es una misión que es para ellas y para la agente 0145, solo que no pensábamos que iba a darse lugar tan pronto…

-¿Por qué motivo?

-Dexter, es una historia muy larga, ya te la contaré cuando estén las chicas en casa.

-De acuerdo, Profesor –pausa, inseguro-. ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar?

-Sí, veamos cómo construimos esto…

-o-

Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto. Tiene al Him de ojos rojos a su lado, ¿hay castigo peor? Solo si lo miras siendo muy, muy, pero que muy, optimista, puede que sí. Blossom ahora incluso desearía que una misión la sacase de clase, la llevase a otro continente y no volviese en cinco meses. Qué pena que no pueda pedírselo a una estrella fugaz… una verdadera pena. Y es que, el profesor, ese tan increíblemente gordo que los había vigilado cuando la profesora de Lengua faltó, les ha encargado un "ejercicio de introducción" con el telescopio por parejas. Así que no tiene más remedio que interactuar con él, que además siempre intenta salirse del tema de las células vegetales para hablar de lo que había pasado el día anterior, claro que la chica intenta ignorarlo todo lo que puede, lo que enfurece a Brick.

La pelirroja parece más intraspasable que Brick, o quizá es que se tema algo malo con él… ¿por qué ella siempre lleva a Brick a pensar que sabe de su secreto? Que si Antonio Him es su padre, vale, eso puede ser temible, pero es fácil convencer a una persona de que él no es igual al "monstruo que lo engendró", aunque realmente sí comparten muchos rasgos… Pero, los hermanos Him ya tienen por su cuenta labrada una reputación. Claro que solo las mayores autoridades del FBI saben de esto, puesto que de momento no son más que rumores y especulaciones, no llegan a ser hechos registrados. Es por eso que la única que conoce esos archivos no-oficiales es Sara Bellum, o por lo menos eso aseguran los mejores contactos de Antonio dentro del FBI… Así que le fastidia que de lo único que podría huir Blossom sea de eso… pero ella no pueda tener la menor idea (sí, claro).

-Blossom –llama él a la chica. Una vez más es ignorado mientras ella observa a través del telescopio. Quizá deba de inventarse una excusa-. Blossom, no eres la única que hace el trabajo, ¿me dejas…?

-¿Ah? De acuerdo –cede mientras se aparta y apunta unas cosas en su cuaderno.

-A propósito… -comienza- Yo no sé nada de ti, mientras que tú sabes hasta mi dirección.

-Lo que daría por no saber esa información.

-Qué cortante –se aparta del telescopio-. Solo trato de entablar amistad contigo, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

-Sí, que tú no me quieres para ser precisamente "amigos" –"_Y también eres un asqueroso criminal. Y si no tú, tu padre, y yo no me relaciono con gente como tú más que para meterles en alguna cárcel_" se dice en sus adentros-, ¿te parece una buena razón que quiera proteger mi virginidad?

-¿Eres virgen? –pregunta, incrédulo. Nadie ha disfrutado el perfecto cuerpo de Blossom… sorprendente.

-Eso es lo más normal a esta edad –escribe una cosa más en su cuaderno y vuelve a mirar en el telescopio.

-No en estos tiempos –afirma, mientras la coge por una mano a la chica, quien levanta la mirada, enfadada-, y créeme que te haces una idea muy equivocada de lo que es el sexo.

-Para nada –niega mientras se zafa del agarre-. Puede que nunca lo haya vivido, pero sé las consecuencias, y no quiero tener que sufrirlas gracias a ti.

-La primera chica que oigo que no quiere ser madre.

-¿He dicho yo eso? –se muestra claramente indignada- Tener un bebé a esta edad lo único que haría sería frenar mi aprendizaje escolar, además de que criarlo sin padre no es muy atractivo, que digamos.

-Siempre podrías abortar…

-Lo que es matar una vida.

-Un embrión no es una vida.

-¿No? Un embrión es más que una célula, que también es un ser vivo. Además, los síntomas del embarazo no se suelen hacer notables hasta que el embrión se ha convertido en un feto, o está a punto de hacerlo. Por tanto, es un ser vivo, y al ser un ser vivo, es una vida.

-Si lo miras así…

-¿Qué otra forma hay de mirarlo? –Brick guarda silencio- ¿De veras quieres ser amigo de alguien que te gana en cultura e inteligencia?

-¿Perdona? ¿Cuándo has mostrado tú un intelecto superior al mío?

-Creo que incluso antes de conocernos. Digamos que un animal que va esparciendo semen a la ligera no debe de tener un cerebro muy grande.

-Corrección –esta vez, Brick sí se ha ofendido. Y es irónico que le guste que el que le ofenda sea ella. Nadie le había insultado así… Blossom es muy temperamental-: Butch no tiene cerebro, y es él el animal esparcidor de esperma –Blossom ahoga una risa-. Yo sí lo tengo.

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo?

-¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo tú?

-Ya lo he hecho –sonríe triunfadora-. Te he ofendido, y tú has caído en mi trampa. Te he expuesto a afirmaciones que no puedes contrarrestar, mientras que yo me he resistido a tus… ¿"encantos"? –comillas con los dedos.

-Te equivocas, no has "ganado".

-¿A no?

-Yo intentaba iniciar una conversación contigo, ergo tú también has caído en mi red –ajá, eso no lo tenía pensado, pero no puede perder de manera tan estrepitosa.

-Buen punto, he de admitir –vuelve a mirar por el telescopio-. Ahora: pasa de mí, ¿quieres?

-No, sinceramente –la chica suelta una exhalación-. Además, sabes que te gusta hablar conmigo.

-Déjame en paz, Him. No me apetece escuchar estupideces de estúpidos.

-Voy a ignorar eso. Pero, si tan lista te crees, dime… ¿crees en serio que podrías ignorar una tentación como lo soy yo?

-¿Qué?

-Es simple… -la hace levantar la mirada, sujetándola por la barbilla delicadamente y manteniéndola a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El corazón de Blossom empieza a palpitar… muy rápido- Si te resistes a mí, te dejo en paz. Si no… -pausa, soltándola- serás mía.

-No pienso aceptar una estupidez como esa.

-Porque sabes que no puedes ganar, ¿verdad?

-No, es porque yo no te quiero, y no seré de alguien que no siente más que mero "deseo" por mí.

-Oh, _carino_… Algo me dice que tú podrías ser más que un objeto sexual, que es lo que crees que yo pienso de las mujeres –Blossom abre la boca para replicar, pero Brick le pone un dedo en los labios-, y no es así. Es que, sencillamente, las relaciones no me funcionan.

-Y me sigues dando de tonta –Blossom aparta la mano de Brick de sus labios. Coge el bolígrafo, apunta un par de cosas más en el cuaderno y lo deja sobre la mesa-. Terminé. Qué, ¿no vas a hacer tu trabajo?

-Es por parejas. Lo has hecho tú, lo he hecho yo.

-Vago.

-Soy vago en lo que me disgusta.

-Alumnos –llama el profesor, gordo como un globo, a todos sus alumnos, quienes clavan la mirada en él y abren los oídos, o paran de hablar con su compañero-. Tenéis cinco minutos para terminar. Luego lo recogeré. Ah, y no os olvidéis de poner vuestros nombres en la esquina superior izquierda, ¿de acuerdo?

La mayoría se apresura en terminar el trabajo y firmarlo. Aunque algunos, pasantes de todo, dejan el folio u hoja cuadriculada en blanco y siguen a los suyo. Robin y Bubbles ponen sus nombres y dejan a un lado el trabajo, para sí poder hablar tranquilamente. Por otro lado, Mitch hace las últimas observaciones en el telescopio, mientras le dice a Buttercup que apunte esto o aquello; realmente es impresionante que esos dos por una vez hayan hecho _algo_. Boomer tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo solo, ya que, por desgracia, le tocó al lado de Princesa, quien se estuvo limando las uñas todo el tiempo sin quitarle ojo a los pelirrojos. Acabó rompiendo el lima-uñas cuando Brick le cogió de la barbilla a Blossom. Y Butch… él estuvo mirando todo el rato a Buttercup, un par de veces ella le había tirado un trozo de tiza para que dejara de hacerlo. Por suerte (aunque más tarde supondría un problema), su compañera era tan estúpida que no se dio cuenta de que el chico no le prestaba la más mínima atención e hizo todo el trabajo sola. Aunque algo es seguro: al pobrecillo le caerá un gran suspenso como una casa.

Alguien llama a la puerta y el profesor admite el acceso de quién sea que está llamando. Entra un hombre de pelo gris, aunque pelos le quedan pocos, cara cansada y vestido con unos pantalones de traje y una camisa de la que cuelgan unas gafas de gruesas lentes.

-Oh, George, ¿qué ocurre? –pregunta de manera afable el "balón", para nada como lo había hecho con sus alumnos.

-Pues nada, que a Stewart se le olvidó entregar estas circulares, y vengo yo aquí, como si fuera su criado, a realizar su trabajo.

-Este Stewart… no es muy viejo, pero los años se notan.

-De viejo nada, es que lo que tenía de cerebro, se le bajó a los músculos –luego, se vuelve hacia los alumnos, que intentaban aguantar las risas la ver al Jefe de Estudios poner verde al profesor de E.F.-. Muy bien, chavales, aquí tengo las hojas de inscripción para los equipos deportivos. Si os interesa, marcáis la casilla correspondiente al deporte o los deportes que queráis practicar, ponéis vuestro nombre y lo traéis firmado por vuestros padres antes del próximo martes, ¿de acuerdo?

El Jefe de Estudios empieza a repartir las circulares entre todos los alumnos, hasta que todos están en posesión de una. Luego, se despide y sale del aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Muchos olvidan lo que estaban haciendo, entre ellos cierta morena de ojos verdes, y empiezan a comentar en qué deportes se apuntarían. Menos mal que la gran mayoría a la que le importa algo sacar buenas notas han terminado sus trabajos. Los cinco minutos que les dio el profesor se dan por finalizados y pasa por las mesas recogiendo ese "ejercicio de introducción" que sería la nota inicial. Espera, sinceramente, que haya muchos suspensos; le encanta estampar esa característica "F" roja de la baja calificación en los folios junto al nombre de los (probables) futuros fracasados.

La campana suena, y los alumnos guardan estuche y cuadernos en la mochila que se habían traído al aula de Bilogía, ya que esta era la última clase del día. Los que se van solos recogen apurados para salir de su "encarcelamiento" cuanto antes, algunos esperan a sus amigos en la puerta, y otros, se dan prisa en guardar todas sus cosas para no hacer esperar a sus colegas. Cuando ya han salido todos los chicos, el entrado en carnes profesor suspira y se dedica a desenchufar los telescopios.

Blossom en cuanto sonó la campana, corrió a encontrarse con sus hermanas y las tres, acompañadas por Robin, recorrieron los pasillos a la salida del edificio de Bachillerato. No es que se intimidara por culpa de Brick, todo lo contrario, se siente extrañamente cómoda con él, y eso la inquieta. Poniendo un lado a parte que sea el hijo mayor de Antonio Him, un mafioso reconocido con otra identidad, que realiza acciones atroces contra la sociedad y "muerto" públicamente por un suicidio que él no cometió… el Profesor temía, y teme, por ellas gracias a sus hijos, y la pelirroja está segura de algo: no solo secretos familiares ocultan esos tres hermanos.

-Oye, chicas –comenta de repente Robin, mientras avanzan por los corredores, ya divisando la entrada al vestíbulo-. ¿Os parece que hagamos una pijamada en mi casa este viernes?

-¿Por?

-Pues no sé, por hacerla por lo viejos tiempos. Solo las Gominolas.

-No es mala idea… -apoya Bubbles.

-A ver que dicen Sam y Karen –agrega Buttercup.

-Sí, por cierto, ¿dónde están? –pregunta Blossom, una vez han accedido al hall y no hay rastro de las Hannigan.

-Ni idea… de todos modos, si no las encontramos ahora, se lo decimos por teléfono y a otra cosa, mariposa –contesta Robin. Aunque después, recuerda algo y se da una palmada en la frente-. ¡Dios! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

-¿Por qué…? –pero a la rubia no le da tiempo a terminar de formular la pregunta, puesto que la Snyder ha salido corriendo- Adiós.

-Hola de nuevo –saluda amigable una voz a las espaldas de la Utonio, y ellas se giran automáticamente.

-Hola, Zoey –responde la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ha salido Robin corriendo de esa manera? –cuestiona mientras se une al grupo y reanudan la marcha.

-Ni idea, esta chica cada vez está más rara… -contesta la de ojos verdes.

-A propósito, ¿a dónde os dirigís?

-A casa –Bubbles no cae en la cuenta de la pregunta, pero cuando lo hace (puesto que recibe miradas de la castaña-rubia como diciendo: "Y qué más") suelta un "Ahhhh…"-. A los suburbios.

-Yo estoy casi por ahí, pero sin salir de la ciudad.

-Pues si quieres nos acompañas hasta donde veas que nos separamos –propone Blossom.

-Claro –acepta Zoey con una sonrisa-, me alegra hacer amigas tan rápido…

-Chica, ¿qué esperabas? Te uniste al mejor grupo que podías encontrar –agrega orgullosa Buttercup.

-Espero que sea así.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Oh, ¿y dónde están Samantha y Karen?

-Eso nos preguntábamos hace nada… -Bubbles queda pensativa unos segundos- Me pregunto a dónde se va todo el mundo tan aprisa.

-Quizá tienen cosas que hacer –propone la de gafas-, pero ¿quién sabe? Solo ellos.

Caminan hablando animadamente y forjando cada vez más su amistad por las calles de Townsville, hasta que llegan al momento de despedida y se separan. Las chicas se sienten muy bien con esta chica nueva, y el afecto es mutuo. Además, dejando aparte la memoria fotográfica de Blossom, algo en el pecho de las cuatro chicas les dice que se conocen de antes, de mucho antes. Las hermanas Utonio acaban divisando su singular casa y aligeran el paso: los pies ya empiezan a doler. Se detienen un segundo frente a la residencia Snyder. Esperan por unos momentos a que pasase algo, y, finalmente, la puerta del garaje se abre dejando ver un pequeño _Peugeot_ de cuatro plazas color gris. Allí dentro va Robin, quien para y baja la ventanilla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis ahí paradas? –pregunta, con las prisas a punto de apoderarse definitivamente de su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Bubbles.

-A recoger a mi madre al hospital. Resulta que ha ido a una radiografía del bebé, pero mi padre no puede ir recogerla.

-Pues, ¡date prisa! –apura guasona Buttercup.

Robin ni se molesta en despedirse; sube la ventanilla y pisa el acelerador, dejando una nube de humo como prueba de que ha estado ahí. Ese coche pronto necesitará una revisión en el taller, pero eso ya lo saben desde hace meses. Las hermanas echan unas risitas al aire y avanzan hasta la siguiente casa, la suya. Entran, y descubren a Bell tumbada en el sofá viendo tranquilamente la televisión, con Agallas a un lado, dormido. Saludan a la robot, que levanta la mano en señal de que sabe que están ahí y suben las escaleras con la intención de ir a sus respectivos cuartos.

El Profesor sale de la cocina; había estado esperando allí a sus hijas, y las llama. Ellas, como autómatas, se giran y preguntan: "¿Qué pasa?" sincronizadas. El Profesor suelta un largo y sonoro suspiro y les indica a las chicas que le sigan al laboratorio. Normalmente las habría conducido a su despacho, pero cuando Dexter perdió a su familia, hace tres años, esa habitación fue acondicionada para que se convirtiera en los aposentos del chico, y además él está en esos instantes ahí. Ya en el sótano, el Profesor aparta la fotografía de las hermanas Utonio de pequeñas, dejando al descubierto una caja fuerte en la pared. Es antigua, puesto que si hubiese sido puesta hace poco, tendría el sistema de seguridad del FBI. Introduce la combinación, haciendo girar la rueda, y la abre. En el interior de la caja hay un pequeño joyero de madera de roble y un cuaderno forrado de cuero. El Profesor saca el cuaderno, cierra la caja y coloca la fotografía en su sitio.

-¿Qué…? –intenta preguntar Blossom, pero es interrumpida por su padre.

-Ese joyero y este cuaderno eran las posesiones más preciadas de vuestra madre, pero ahora nos centraremos en el cuaderno.

-¿Qué pasa con la libreta? –se impacienta Buttercup.

-Tranquila, Buttercup. Antes de nada, os informo de que tenéis una nueva misión.

-¿Sí?

-Pero, ¿ahora? ¿Nada más empezar el instituto?

-Lo siento chicas, pero es así. No podemos enviar a otros agentes… solo estaréis vosotras y la agente 0145.

-¿La agente 0145?

-Sí, ha sido trasladada desde la base de Nueva York, junto con su padre, el agente 0004.

-¡El agente 0004! ¡El tío Zack! –exclama Bubbles.

-Profesor –llama Blossom-, ¿desde cuándo el tío Zack tiene una hija? ¿No era la tía Alex estéril?

-Así era, pero la niña fue adoptada cuando tenía cinco años, y ahora tendrá vuestra edad.

-Pero… no me explico… ¿cómo es que no lo sabíamos?

-Esto va a ser impactante, os aviso… -suspira- Vuestra madre y sus hermanas descubrieron una fuente de poder extraterrestre hace muchos años. Esta fuente es casi inagotable, pero, según sospechamos, no se sabe de su existencia en la Tierra por otras posibles vidas alienígenas. La cuestión es que varios villanos ansían ante todo el poder para conquistar el planeta, y probablemente el Universo. Ellas decidieron esconderlo, así que se dispersaron. Pero, un año, hace una década… volvieron a Pendsville, su pueblo natal, en donde encontraron la fuente y… por eso fueron asesinadas por M., allí…

-Eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con que no supiéramos que tenemos una prima? –interrumpe Buttercup.

-Ahora llego. Para que fuera más difícil encontrarlas, cortaron cualquier conexión. Vuestra madre os tuvo a vosotras, Jane estaba embarazada de tres meses y Alex había adoptado a una niña de vuestra edad, y se enteraron de todo eso cuando se encontraron en Pendsville. Acordaron mantener alejados a sus hijos los unos de los otros para así protegeros, aunque Jane no llegó a dar a luz… En fin, nos lo comunicaron a Zack, Connor y a mí, y nosotros cumplimos –pausa-. En fin, vuestra misión y la de la agente 0145 es sacar la fuente de poder, bautizada como "Poder X", de la Tierra, ya que si no hará que se destruya. Además, M. está detrás de él, y quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir en malas manos…

-¿Para qué es el cuaderno? –pregunta Bubbles.

-Es el diario de Helen –las chicas guardan silencio, esperando a la continuación de la historia del Profesor-. Le prometí que lo guardaría hasta que tuvierais que sacar el Poder X de este planeta y que no lo leería, pues es para vosotras.

-Papá –pronuncia la chica, llamando a su padre como años que no lo hacía. Las tres se habían quedado conmocionadas y reteniendo lágrimas-, ¿nos lo… das?

-Sí. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles… cuidadlo –dice mientras deja el cuaderno sobre la mesa y frente a ellas.

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo yo. ¿Qué os parece? Primero: Brick sí que insiste con Bloss, ¿a que sí? Segundo: Pendsville es totalmente de mi invención; no se me ocurría un nombre mejor. Tercero: ¡Olé! ¡Cambié la "Sustancia X" por el "Poder X"! Cuarto: la Sta. Bellum es la hermana del Prof. Utonio...**

**Sus: Sí, y eso se le ocurrió gracias a mí.**

**Yo: Por una vez, admito que Sus tiene razón.**

**Sandra: Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? (¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?) *volviéndose a mí* You are a bitch! (¡Eres una cabrona!)**

**Yo: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

**Sandra: Because you left me in suspense (Porque me has dejado en suspenso)**

**Sus: ¿Te... ha dejado dentro de mí? *confundido***

**Yo: ¿Eh? No, idiota, quiere decir que la he dejado con ansias de saber la continuación porque lo he dejado en el mejor momento... ahora comprendo por qué repetiste 2º de Primaria y 1º de ESO. Y Sandra, no creas que no sé que te metes en mi ordenador para leer cómo va la historia.**

**Sandra: Never gives me time to do (Nunca me das tiempo para hacerlo)**

**Yo: Ammm... cuando estoy viendo la tele podrías.**

**Sandra: When you are watching TV, I'm watching too... and you know it! (Cuando tú estás viendo la tele, yo la estoy viendo también... ¡y lo sabes!)**

**Sus: Esta vez le doy la razón a Sandra. Las dos estáis viviadas a _Como conocí a vuestra madre_.**

**Yo. Bah, como si me importara... Sandra, ¿haces el favor de...? *interrumpida***

**Sandra: Oh. Yes, yes, yes, yes! Well, here's the answers of the Reviews... (Oh. ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! Bien, aquí están las respuestas a los Reviews...)**

_**Momoko 123: And, again... Awesome! Sus is now your fan... Yeah, he's who invent the questions, and he's fascinated with ****you. Okay... Thanks, F.M for read! (Y, de nuevo... ¡Asombroso! Sus es ahora tu fan... Sí, él es el que inventa las preguntas, y él está fascinado contigo. Ok... ¡Gracias, F.M por leer!) (Nota de Sus: Sandra es un ****pelín**** exagerada... ¬¬)**_

_**Nogizaka Haruka: Always we responds the Reviews, we are all in the living room... And when you put that reference about the climax, Dorothy and Sus burst out laughing. Dorothy do that by design, and she try to do the fic interesting and public quick. She appreciates what you notes (Siempre que respondemos los Reviews, estamos todos en el salón... Y cuando tú pusiste esa referencia al orgasmo, Dorita y Sus soltaron una carcajada. Dorita hace eso adrede, y ella intenta hacer el fic interesante y subirlo rápido. Ella aprecia que tú lo notes) (Nota de Dori: Sandra es un ****pelín**** exagerada ¬¬)**_

**Sandra: And that is all... (Y eso es todo...)**

**Yo: ¿Enserio? Qué pocos Reviews.**

**Sus: Quizás debieras esperar un poco más a subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**Yo: Quizás... Bueno, ya veré qué hago para conseguir más. Ahora, Sus con las preguntas para dejarte en vela.**

**Sus: Gracias, Dorita. Bien, comencemos...**

**_¿Quién es la agente 0145_ (a darle un poco al coco...)_? ¿Quién rayos es M.? ¿Y J. y S.? ¿A qué viene el cambio de apellido de Sara Bellum, puesto que si es la hermana de Jonathan Utonio no debería llamarse Sara Utonio? ¿Cuándo se quedó la madre de Robin embarazada? ¿Dónde están Sam y Karen? ¿Qué es lo que une a las hermanas Utonio con Zoey? ¿Connor es el marido de Jane? ¿Las relaciones Butter-Butch y Bubb-Boomer irán un poco más rápido? ¿Dexter se quedó huérfano? ¿Por que se fue con el Profesor? ¿Qué más les dirán en la base del FBI a las PPG? ¿Dónde está el Alcalde, bajito, de bigote... ese que era un incompetente?_**

**Yo: Sus, por favor, ¿qué importa eso?**

**Sus: ¿Qué? ¿No crees que a tus lectores les interesaría saber por qué Bellum está al cargo del FBI?**

**Sandra: ****Phew! You've dismantled something! (¡Bufff! ¡Ya has desmantelado algo!)**

**Yo: Cuando termines, tú eres Bart Simpson y yo, Homer. ¿Oki, Sus?**

**Sus: Glups...**

_**¿Qué estaría haciendo Dexter SOLO en su cuarto **_**(sí, soy un malpensado)**_**? ¿Terminarán el Profesor y Dexter el neuralizador para el final del fic? ¿Qué pondrá en el diario de Helen? ¿No es Pendsville un nombre un poquito raro? ¿Qué habrá en el joyero de Helen? ¿Cómo actuará Princesa con el tema de que Brick está interesado en Blossom? ¿No decían que era una psicópata? ¿Butch es tan celoso como para enfadarse con Mitch? ¿Se encontrará rivalidad para Boomer? ¿Dónde está el Poder X? ¿Qué es eso tan "oscuro" que ocultan los Him? ¿Antonio Him es el hijo suicida de Antonello Him? ¿Las chicas podrán al final hacer el casting para las Lovely Girls? ¿No podría Dorita haber escogido otro nombre menos estúpido para el grupo femenino de A Capela?**_

**Yo: No debiste hacer esa última pregunta... *sosteniendo la ira***

**Sandra: Sus, you're insane... (Sus, eres un demente...)**

_**En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS: "Diario de 1989". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?**_

**Yo: Oh... Sus, pobre Sus... *acercándose amenazadoramente* ¡Esto por idiota! *estrangulándolo brutalmente***

**Sus: Uggg... a...quí... no... se me... resp...eta.**

**Sandra: And you still waiting! I knew you were stupid, but no so much... (¡Y todavía lo esperas! Sabía que eras estúpido, pero no tanto...)**

**Yo: Sandra *sin dejar de estrangularlo mientras espuma sale de mi boca*, hoy haces tú la despedida.**

**Sandra: Really? Oh, thanks, sister! (¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias, hermana!)**

_**Bye-kids-who-have-nothing-better-to-do-than-read-this (usually called readers)! Sandra, Doroty and Sus out.**_

**Yo: ¡Pero no en inglés, hombre!**

**Sandra: Or in english... or nothing, I said (O en inglés... o nada, he dicho)**

**Yo: Muy bien... *todavía con la espuma en la boca y sin dejar de estrangular a Sus* Ya lo hago yo.**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Diario de 1989

**Declaraciones: No me pertenecen ni la PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter, Bell, Agallas... ya sabéis**

**Aclaraciones: Las PPG y los RRB no tienen poderes. Universo Alterno en el que cambio mooooogoooollóooon de cosas.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 9: Diario de 1989

_Hola, mis queridas Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup. Confío en que vuestro padre os haya contado ya todo lo relacionado con este cuaderno… No sé si seréis lo que yo sospechaba que seríais: unas súper espías a servicio del FBI, como yo. Esto lo escribo antes de mi marcha a Pendsville, ya sé que está a penas unos kilómetros de Townsville, pero no sé si volveré… Como espero que sepáis, voy a reencontrarme con Alexandra y Jane allí. Pronto os desvelaré por qué, de hecho, si queréis podéis adelantaros a las últimas páginas de este cuaderno, las que desde hace mucho están en blanco__._

_Estas notas, que redacto mientras os veo jugar en el jardín con Robin Snyder (espero que sigáis siendo amigas de esta niña tan simpática), están en un folio que he añadido yo ahora… porque este es mi diario de cuando tenía 12 años. A esa temprana edad fue cuando mi vida ya empezaría a trazar un rumbo… cuando empezó todo este embrollo. Así que, pasad la página si queréis saber._

_23 de Julio de 1989_

_Querido Diario:_

_Emm… ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? Ah, claro, quién soy… Mi nombre es Helen, Helen Titanio. Soy hija de Judith y Oliver Titanio, tengo dos hermanas: Alexandra y Jane, ellas y yo estamos muy unidas. Tengo 12 años, cumplidos hace… dos días exactamente. Yo soy la mayor de mis hermanas; a Alex le saco un año y a Jane, dos. Vivo en Pendsville con mi familia, mi gata (Mery), el perro de Alex (Charles) y el canario de Jane (Tyler). Mis mejores amigas, a parte de mis hermanas, son Quinn Peterson y Sabrina Darwin. _

_Mi mayor sueño es ser una agente del FBI de mayor, ya sé que suena muy infantil, pero por eso le digo a todo el mundo que quiero ser física en la Universidad de Townsville. Pero yo sé que mis hermanas quieren ser lo mismo que yo… Porque Jane también escribe un diario, y un día, se cayó y se abrió… vale, lo abrí yo, pero en mi defensa diré que no pude resistirme. En él ponía que quiere serlo, porque en las películas sale muy emocionante. Y sé que Alex también porque habla en sueños, y varias veces lo ha dicho en alto. No es que estuviera en la habitación de mi hermana, es que la compartimos porque mi padre llena de trastos el resto de los cuartos, pero las tres confiamos que cuando seamos más mayores tendremos una habitación para cada una._

_En fin, mi vida es bastante (muy) normal… o sea, aburrida. Lo único interesante de la televisión son: las películas de súper espías, las series de misterios y el programa del Profesor Protón. Eso para mí, Alex opina que lo mejor son las películas de terror, las series de asesinatos y los partidos de fútbol americano y Jane, las películas romanticonas que me dejan dormida, las telenovelas latinas y los tutoriales de jardinería. Así que, exceptuando las horas en las que ponen eso en la tele, estamos fuera jugando con nuestros amigos. Pero, hay veces en las que Alex nos insiste que vayamos a las afueras del pueblo a explorar por los bosques de alrededor, como si fuéramos unas mini Indiana Jones. A veces es genial, como cuando encontramos aquella madriguera de conejos, o esa casucha de árbol vieja. Solo vamos nosotras tres, y a veces tengo miedo de que nos perdamos, pero eso nunca ha pasado… Se lo he dicho varias veces a mi hermana, pero dice que "Peligro es su segundo nombre" (¿te lo imaginas? Alexandra Peligro Titanio). Así que en fin, por no quedar de cobardes, siempre vamos con ella… ¿No es increíble que por no quedar mal nos arriesguemos a perdernos en los bosques de Pendsville? Y no solo por el pueblo, una vez llegamos a Townsville, y todo._

_Cuando fuimos allí (a Townsville, digo), vagamos un poco. Creo que estábamos en los suburbios… ¿se llaman así? En fin, la cuestión es que un policía nos encontró, y nos preguntó dónde vivíamos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Jane dijo que en Pendsville, pero el agente no se lo creyó. Yo no pude evitar pensar que es medio tonto. Él supuso que viviríamos en una de las muchas casas iguales de por allí y pasó de largo. Y después de dar muchas vueltas, volvimos al pueblo por la carretera… eso gracias a mi insistencia, porque _alguien_ estaba proponiendo ir por el bosque, pero ya se estaba poniendo el sol y ni loca voy a ir yo por ahí en la noche__.__ Al menos no nos llevamos bronca… Quinn, Sabrina, Odette (una amiga de Jane) y Lilian (una amiga de Alex) nos encubrieron._

_En fin… hoy hace como cinco semanas de eso… Pero ahora estoy en la cama, con el camisón puesto y viendo a mis hermanas estar a los suyo: Jane terminando de coser un pulpo de felpa, dice que lo guardará para que cuando tenga hijos, regalárselo. Y Alex, leyendo un cómic de Monstruos. A mí, pues bueno, no me dicen nada… por suerte, porque a Alex le parece una auténtica tontería eso de escribir un diario… Así que, hale. _

_Buenas noches Diario__._

_24 de Julio de 1989_

_Querido Diario:_

_Esto es increíble… sencillamente increíble. _

_Hoy Alex, por la tarde, nos convenció para hacer una ruta por las orillas del río. Nos cargamos unas mochilas a los hombros, incluso. Claro, porque hoy era un día especialmente caluroso, y necesitábamos llevar cantimploras llenas de agua para no deshidratarnos__._

_En fin, estábamos marchando a una prudente distancia de las orillas y a contra corriente. En otras palabras: estábamos buscando el comienzo del río. Yo me sentía como aquellos exploradores que buscaban el nacimiento del Nilo… aunque sé que no es comparable. A lo que iba… Caminábamos a la sombra de los muchos árboles que crecen por allí. En un momento, vimos que en realidad el río era una división de otro río más ancho. Es decir, hay un río principal, que se divide en dos, y nosotras estábamos subiendo por la división de por la izquierda. Seguimos el más ancho, y estuvimos otro buen rato andando, aunque hicimos un descanso en el que bebimos algo del agua de las cantimploras y comimos algunas galletas de las que habíamos traído._

_Al final, nos encontramos con una cascada, y tanto Alex como yo pensamos que ahí se nos había acabado la travesía, ya que para continuar tendríamos que escalar una rocosa y alta pared. Ni mi hermana de oscuros cabellos castaños es tan estúpida como para intentarlo… y no digo que Alex sea tonta, no, no, no… es que a veces sí que hace alguna estupidez. Pero nosotras no habíamos contado con lo que sí contó Jane. Cuando las mayores ya estábamos dándonos la vuelta y reiniciábamos la marcha, ella se quedó parada, clavando su mirada entrecerrada en la cascada. Ella ignoró cuando la llamamos y metió el brazo a través del agua y, según cómo se veía desde fuera, intentaba palpar algo inexistente. Sacó el brazo, empapado, y nos miró sonriente._

_«¡Venid aquí!» nos gritó «¡Hay una cueva detrás del agua!»_

_Yo levanté una ceja. ¿En serio ahí había una cueva? Alex corrió hasta donde estaba Jane y metió la cabeza en la cascada. Yo la seguí, y esperé a que mi hermana sacara la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, estaba también con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara._

_«Jane tiene razón, ¡ahí hay una cueva!» exclamó antes de saltar y desaparecer tras la pared de agua._

_Mi hermanita de claros cabellos castaños la siguió, y yo atravesé la cascada con ellas. Cuando me miré, toda empapada, pensé que pillaría tal resfriado… bueno, si lo pillé, todavía no llega. En fin, la cueva no estaba para nada oscura. No solo la luz que entraba desde el exterior iluminaba el lugar, sino que, además, había una extraña, antinatural y potente luz blanca en el final de la caverna. Caminamos hasta ahí y descubrimos que lo que emitía la luz era como un diamante… pero un diamante perfectamente redondo, como una pelota de baloncesto. Yo intenté tocarlo con un dedo, pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sentí cómo una corriente de electricidad recorría mi cuerpo desde la punta de mi dedo. Aparté la mano, efecto inmediato._

_«Helen…» escuché el susurro aterrado de mi hermanita de diez años «¿Qué es eso?»_

_«No sé…» respondí «¿Por qué lo preguntas?»_

_«Cuando intentaste tocar esa cosa, se iluminó con una luz azul y tú te retorciste como un gusano» me informó Alex._

_Clavé mi mirada en ella. Cuando ya llevaba un rato así, escuche una preciosa voz de niña dentro de mi cabeza. La voz parecía aterrada y se escuchaba entre sollozos. Me dijo, y yo lo recuerdo a la perfección porque esas palabras todavía rebotan en mi cabeza:_

_«No… no me hagas daño… Si… si te acercas… te… te… te electrocutaré»_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Alex y Jane me miraron, extrañadas. Tenían una ceja levantada, y yo no pude más que preguntar un "¿Qué?". Alex frunció el ceño y clavó los ojos en la bola. Se agachó y, antes de que pudiera detenerla, agarró la cosa bruscamente. La esfera se iluminó con una luz roja y mi hermana gritó de dolor antes de soltarla. De sus manos salía humo y pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos._

_Jane se echó a llorar, y las dos fuimos a consolarla. La levantamos y, tras ofrecerle una mirada aterrada a la bola, salimos corriendo de allí._

_Ahora estoy en mi cama, con una linterna__,__ a la que se le están acabando las pilas__,__ en la boca y enfocándote, ya que ya es de noche y no quiero despertar Alex y Jane. Cuando llegamos a casa, nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto y empezamos a hablar de lo sucedido. Ellas me contaron que, cuando estaba mirando la bola, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco… no en blanco, porque me dijeron que empezaron a emitir una luz violeta, igual que la que emanaba de la cosa. Yo les conté que escuché esa voz en mi cabeza, y las tres hemos acordado que mañana iremos a por la bola, pero con paños para no tocarla. _

_Buenas noches, Diario._

_25 de Julio de 1989_

_Querido Diario:_

_No resultó la idea de los paños… Cuando fuimos allí y los colocamos, estos se quebraron. Literalmente, se hicieron cenizas y quedó en mi mano un polvillo negro. Alex y yo empezamos a hablar en susurros entre nosotras, ignorando a Jane, que había empezado a roer una galleta y suponíamos que estaba escuchando. Pero, cuando nos giramos, encontramos a una Jane de ojos morados mirando la bola, también morada. Mi hermanita asentía a cada cuanto y, rápidamente, la empujamos rompiendo el posible contacto telepático que estuvieran teniendo. Jane, con los ojos cerrados, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a decir "No, no, no, no…"._

_«¿¡No qué!?» gritó Alex, cogiendo a la pequeña por el cuello de la camiseta «¿¡Qué te ha hecho esa cosa!?»_

_«No es una "cosa"» replicó «Se llama Xori»_

_«¿Xori?» repetí yo, y Jane asintió «Xori… ¿te ha dicho algo más?»_

_«Sí. Me dijo que no tenía que estar aquí… que debería haberse ido hace mucho»_

_«Ajá, ¿algo más?»_

_«No»_

_«Tengo una idea» dije. Jane había hecho que se me encendiese la bombilla. Si estás mucho tiempo mirando la bola, o a Xori, se inicia una conexión telepática, o algo así… la cuestión es que deduzco que así se comunica. Me agaché y empecé a observar a Xori. Alex me decía que parara de hacerlo, pero yo la callé con un gesto de la mano. Pronto escuché la voz, algo más segura que la última vez._

_«¿Por qué no me dejáis?» yo me sentía casi incapaz de pensar, mientras Xori hablaba dentro de mi cabeza «¡Ya tenéis lo que queríais saber! ¡Por favor, iros y no me hagáis daño!»_

_Me concentré, y conseguí invocar un pensamiento, y lo hice resonar «No queremos hacerte daño»_

_«¡Mentira! ¡Lo habéis intentado dos veces!»_

_«Pero no era con intención… A lo mejor Alex sí, pero porque ella pensaba que tú me lo estabas haciendo a mí»_

_«Alex… ¿es la niña que me cogió tan brusca?»_

_«Sí, es mi hermana pequeña. Y Jane también es mi hermana, y es la más pequeña de las tres»_

_«Yo no tengo hermanas… solo a mi madre»_

_«¿Y dónde está tu madre? Quizá podamos llevarte con ella»_

_«Está muy lejos»_

_«Pero, ¿dónde?»_

_«No me acuerdo… pero la he dejado de sentir. La dejé de sentir hace mucho… ¿Dónde estoy?»_

_«En Pendsville… bueno, en las afueras»_

_«¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy a las afueras de Pendsville? ¿Estoy en su satélite?»_

_«¿Satélit…» no pude continuar, porque empezó a dolerme mucho la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me aparté, tocándome la frente. Estaba extrañamente caliente, pero no me sentía con fiebre. Sentí unas manos en mis hombros. Unas manos delicadas y suaves. Las manos de Jane. No escuché a Alex, lo que quería decir… Me levanté y abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con mi hermana de oscuros cabellos castaños con los ojos cerrados e intentando coger a Xori. Grité un "¡Para!" y ella pegó un bote, Xori se volvió amarilla y Alex se quedó paralizada. Literalmente, parecía una estatua de cera como las del Museo de Townsville, que una vez visitamos con el colegio._

_«¡Ahhhhh!» chilló Jane «¡Alex!»_

_«¡Xori! ¡No la hagas nada!» recé a que ella pudiera escucharme, y por lo visto así fue, porque en seguida volvió a ser blanca y mi hermana recuperó la movilidad. Calló al suelo de rodillas, raspándoselas y haciéndolas sangrar. Me acerqué a ella «¿Estás bien?» le pregunté; ella asintió y Jane y yo la ayudamos a levantarse. Miré a Xori, cuya luz se mostraba un poco más tenue que antes, y nos fuimos._

_Otra vez estoy en mi cama, pero todavía mis hermanas están despiertas. Cuando llegamos, ya se estaba poniendo el Sol, y cuando mi madre vio las rodillas raspadas y sangradas de Alex, sacó el botiquín y, con ayuda de Jane, empezaron a curarle las heridas. Yo opino que Jane podría llegar a ser una gran enfermera, se lo he dicho varias veces y dice que le entusiasma la idea. _

_Así que ahora, soy la única que está en mi habitación. Cuando me fui del salón mi hermana pequeña estaba aprendiendo a jugar al Ajedrez con mi madre, y Alex viendo un partido de fútbol americano con mi padre. Aunque pronto volveré allí, estoy aquí con el pretexto de que estoy en el baño para que no sepan que escribo un diario… lo sé, soy un desastre, van a pensar que estoy estreñida, o algo así… Por otro lado, ¡ahora van a poner Superman en la tele! Así que, me piro, vampiro._

_Buenas noches, Diario._

Blossom aspira una gran bocanada de aire. Ella, junto con Bubbles, Buttercup y Zoey, está en su habitación, y leyendo en alto el diario de Helen.

_Hace una hora…_

Las hermanas Utonio fueron a la base del FBI, todavía conmocionadas. Para llegar, bajaron al metro y se metieron en uno de los ascensores. Blossom colocó su mano sobre la pantalla en la que se indica en qué planta están. Un escáner oculto reconoció sus huellas dactilares y el ascensor empezó a bajar a una planta en la que estaba una de las entradas a la base del FBI. Cuando bajaron del ascensor, se encontraron con que estaban en un balcón interior que daba a una enorme recepción de color blanco en la que había varios agentes del FBI. La recepción sur de la base bajo tierra de Townsville. Bubbles apretó un botón y una puerta, perfectamente disimulada, se abrió en el balcón y se materializó ante ellas una escalera que las llevaría al suelo. Bajaron y, en seguida, muchos de los agentes la saludaban y mandaban cumplidos. Pelotas.

Siguieron caminando, y salieron de la recepción por una puerta de cristal. Recorrieron pasillos, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de acero que abrieron con el escaneo de los ojos de Buttercup. Entraron en la sala de reuniones de la base: una enorme habitación hexagonal con una mesa circular en el centro, rodeada de numerosas sillas, y una enorme pantalla holográfica frente a todo.

En una de las sillas, se encuentra el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, Alan McCalde, un hombre bajito y algo regordete de gran bigote blanco. El Profesor había bajado hace tiempo ya, así que también se encuentra allí. También está un hombre de rubios cabellos canosos y muy alto: Connor Darwin, científico, ex agente del FBI y el viudo de Jane. En la pantalla se visualiza a Sara Bellum, la tía por parte paterna de las chicas y la encargada del FBI. Cuando las hermanas Utonio entraron, todos se giraron a verlas, y ellas se limitaron a tomar asiento en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Nadie dice nada… hasta que se vuelve a abrir la puerta. Entra primero un hombre alto de hombros anchos y bastante atractivo, aunque su rostro queda demacrado por cansancio y edad. Su pelo es gris y viene vestido de igual manera que lo haría un militar de alto rango. Seguido del hombre, entra una shockeada chica castaña-rubia, de pecas, ojos grises y gafas doradas. Las cuatro cruzan miradas y se quedan paralizadas, ¿esto es un sueño?

-Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar –dice Bellum.

-Un momento, Sara –pide Connor. Luego, mira sucesivamente al Profesor y al hombre vestido como un militar-. Zack, Jonathan, pensé que se lo habíais contado todo.

-Connor, pensé que debían conocerse y ya, ¿qué más hay que explicar? –replica Zack.

-Zack… -pronuncia el hombre de rubios cabellos canosos, irritado.

-Déjalo, Connor –el Profesor se dirige a sus hijas- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup… esta es vuestra prima, Zoey Bows.

-Si os ponéis así… -suspira el corpulento hombre- Zoey, estas son tus primas: Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles Utonio.

Las chicas siguen en silencio, pero Zoey se adelanta y se sienta al lado de sus primas. Las cuatro están desconcertadas… pero mucho. No podían imaginar que serían familia, claro que no. Es tan sumamente loco… y muy del "destino", que se hubiesen conocido en el instituto y hubieran entablado amistad. Demasiadas casualidades sin sentido.

-Bien, comencemos –Sara desvía su mirada al presidente-… Señor McCalde, no sé si estará enterado de esto.

-Sí, sí, sí… Creo que sí lo estoy –afirma el hombre-. Si no me equivoco; estas tres chicas, a las que siempre encubrimos cuando para algo fuera de lo común, y esta otra, que según me has contado es capaz de burlar los más complicados sistemas de seguridad informáticos, son las únicas que podrían evitar la destrucción del planeta.

-Así es, señor –asiente Connor.

-Ahora, ¿por qué? –pregunta McCalde- ¿Por qué ellas?

-Déjeme explicárselo –comienza Bellum-… Antes de su muerte, Helen Titanio-Utonio, Alexandra Titanio y Jane Darwin, las únicas expertas de lo que llamamos Poder X, dejaron en claro que solo sus hijas podrían hacerse cargo de la expulsión de ello de la Tierra.

-¿Por qué? –repite el hombrecillo.

-No lo sabemos, ¿de acuerdo? –suelta Zack- Yo solo confío en mi mujer, porque, además, no pondría en peligro a Zoey por ninguna nimiedad.

-Pero no tiene ningún sentido. Deberíamos dejar que de esto se ocupase el ejército y…

-Escúcheme bien, señor –alza la voz el corpulento hombre-. Soy Zachary Bows, alias Zack, General del ejército militar estadounidense, y le puedo asegurar que si Alexandra, mi fallecida esposa, afirma que solo su hija y sus sobrinas pueden hacer realizar misión… yo no moveré un dedo para que mis soldados hagan algo de lo que no tienen absolutamente la menor idea, ¿me he explicado bien?

-Perfectamente bien, General Bows –contesta el presidente, algo intimidado-. Pero no comprendo el por qué ellas son las únicas capacitadas.

-Señor McCalde –llama el Profesor, interviniendo-. Antes de que mi esposa, Helen, fuera vilmente asesinada por el sujeto al que llamamos M., dejó a mis hijas un diario, en el que explica todo lo que necesitamos saber.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo leemos, sacamos esa cosa de la Tierra y ya? –sigue, irritado, McCalde.

-Cuando me lo dejó, me dijo que solo ellas, o los hijos de Alex y Jane, podrían comprenderlo. Y me hizo prometer que solo sus hijas o sus sobrinos lo leerían.

-No sabemos qué razones tenían para eso, ya que a mí Jane me dijo lo mismo… si nuestro bebé hubiera llegado a nacer él o ella tendría que haberse encargado junto a sus primos del Poder X.

-Pero…

-Creo que ya no hay más peros que poner, señor McCalde –finiquita Bellum-. Bien, chicas, creo que tenemos que explicaros los detalles de esta misión…

-Emmm… Señora Bellum –dice tímida Zoey.

-Señorita –corrige la mujer.

-Señorita Bellum, yo nunca he… tenido que encargarme de una misión, solo he estado frente al ordenador…

-Tú tranqui –calma Buttercup-, a la larga verás que es sencillo…

-No subestimes, querida –contradice Sara-, ese es siempre tu fallo, subestimar.

-¿Qué? Tía Sara, si solo tenemos que sacar el Poder X de la Tierra, no debe de ser muy difícil la misión… vamos, digo yo.

-Buttercup, el Profesor nos dijo que varias personas ansían poseerlo, ¿no crees que alguna, o varias, de esas personas podrían ser poderosas? –apoya Blossom a su tía.

-Es cierto, además, hablasteis de un tal M., que fue el que… -pausa Bubbles, sin poder decir lo que hizo ese sujeto- Podría estar siguiéndonos la pista…

-Por cierto, ¿quién es M.?

-Eso… no sé si deberíamos decíroslo –duda Connor-, podríais buscarlo para vengaros.

-¿Por qué todos dudan de nuestra profesionalidad? –se frustra la de ojos verdes- Que si lo convertiríamos en un asunto personal, que si nos dejaríamos llevar por la ira…

-Muy bien, pequeña… –interrumpe Zack.

-¿Pequeña?

-Si demostráis tener la cabeza fría una vez os informemos de quién es el despreciable de M., no se volverá a dudar ni de las PowerPuff Girls ni de la agente 0145.

-Un momento, un momento… -interrumpe Zoey- ¿Mis primas son las célebres PowerPuff Girls y yo no lo sabía?

-Ese era el plan –afirma Connor.

-Increíble, sencillamente increíble.

-¿Verdad que sí? –apoya la de ojos rosas.

-La verdad es que todo esto es un poco confuso… -comenta la de ojos azules.

-¿Podemos ir al grano ya? ¿O es que he venido desde Washington para nada? –exclama McCalde.

-Yo diría que sí ha venido para nada –afirma inocentemente Bubbles.

-Está bien, basta de cháchara –ordena Connor-. Sara, los detalles, por favor.

-Por fin –Sara suelta un suspiro de triunfo-. Muy bien chicas… Según las investigaciones de las hermanas Titanio, el Poder X es indestructible con fuerza física, pero sí puede ser destruido o dominado con poder mental…

-¿Poder mental?

-Telepáticamente, Blossom –aclara el Profesor.

-Por eso, alguien que controle al completo la telepatía y/o la telequinesia, cuestiones bastante improbables, podría hacerse con el Poder X… -pausa un momento- No tenemos la lista completa de las propiedades de esta fuente de poder, pero sabemos que con la muerte de las Titanio, una cuenta regresiva se inició, aunque no tenemos idea de por qué. No sabíamos cómo detenerla, como sacarla de la Tierra, como destruirla, ni cuando llegaría al 0… puesto que además no sabemos ni su paradero –las chicas se miran entre sí-. Aun así, gracias a las notas de Helen, Alex y Jane, supimos que cuando quedase poco tiempo para la explosión del Poder X, emitiría ondas de poder que serían registradas en nuestros radares…

-Pero, no comprendo… -interrumpe Zoey- Si sacamos el Poder X de la Tierra… explotaría igual, y si no estuviese muy lejos de nuestro planeta en el momento de explosión, ¿no podría quedar la Tierra afectada?

-Esa es una interesante cuestión –interviene Connor-, pero es que el Poder X explotaría por estar en la Tierra, lo que no sabemos es por qué cuando mi esposa y mis cuñadas estaban vivas no había problema.

-Confiamos en que venga explicado en el diario de Helen –añade del Profesor.

-¿Puedo continuar? –pregunta Bellum, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza por respuesta- Bien. Chicas, tenéis que impedir que nadie le ponga las manos encima al Poder X, y tenéis que sacarlo de este planeta con ayuda de las notas de las Titanio. Realmente, en el diario encontraréis más detalles de los que yo podría proporcionaros.

-Y… ¿ya está? ¿Nos podemos ir?

-En efecto, Buttercup. Espero que la misión tenga éxito y… suerte, chicas –comunicación finalizada.

-Zoey –llama Blossom-, estarás de acuerdo en que debemos empezar cuanto antes…

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás a dormir en nuestra casa para que podamos estudiar a fondo el diario?

-Claro, si mi padre me deja… -indirecta a Zack, quien suspira y asiente- Sí, puedo.

-Por cierto, Profesor –menciona Bubbles mientras se pone en pie-… Hasta que decidamos si debemos salir de Townsville o no, ¿seguiremos yendo al instituto?

-Claro que sí –afirma el Profesor-, y si la misión es cerca de la ciudad, o en la misma, seguiréis asistiendo a las clases.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclama Buttercup- Vamos, no me fastidies…

-Así, aprenderéis además a cómo llevar dos vidas… -comenta Connor- Cuando yo era espía secreto, ¿creéis que no me costaba llevar dos identidades? Era médico, así que, ya me diréis vosotras…

-Eso, y yo soy General y agente a la vez, es difícil llevarlo si no sabes cómo.

-Bueno, pero el instituto es una cagada.

-Buttercup, cuida tu lenguaje –reprende su padre.

Salen todos de la sala, aunque tanto el Profesor, como Connor y Zack se quedan en la base, haciendo vete tú a saber qué. El presidente McCalde coge su vuelo a Washington y las chicas regresan a la residencia Utonio. Allí, presentan a Zoey como su prima, ganándose la sorpresa de Bell, Dexter e incluso Agallas.

_Ahora…_

Blossom ha leído en alto ya tres días del diario de Helen, y, como ya es tarde, cierra el cuaderno y los deposita en la mesilla. Buttercup se levanta de la cama de su hermana mayor, en donde estaba sentada, y se estira.

-Chicas, necesito despejarme un rato. Salgo a dar un paseo.

-Son casi las nueve –menciona Blossom la hora, con el fin de detener a su hermana.

-Lo sé, ¿y?

-¿Cómo qué y? Es muy tarde.

-No temas por mí, Bloss. Solo voy a relajar un poco las tensiones –afirma mientras sale de la habitación de la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entra en su habitación y se cambia a una ropa más de su estilo de noche: unos pantalones estilo militar, una camiseta de tirantes negra ajustada al cuerpo y una torera con estampado de camuflaje de bosque y manga hasta los codos. Coge una caja en forma de "tic" por la cinta enganchada a ella y se la cuelga al hombro. Luego, se despide de Bell, que está en el salón y sale a la calle.

* * *

**¡Tararí! Cap. 9, ¡hecho! Cuando creé a Zoey mi primer pensamiento fue: "Prima de la PPG", ¡y aquí está! Me gusta la idea de lo del diario... me pareció muy bueno.**

**Sandra: Hello, everybody! How are you, guys? *volviéndose a mí* You're really bad... (Eres realmente mala...)**

**Yo: Lo sé... ¡y me encanta! Sandra, ahora los Reviews.**

**Sandra: Okey... We don't have Reviews in this moment... (Ok... No tenemos Reviews en este momento...) *con cara de terror***

**Yo: ¿¡QUÉ!? **

**Sus: Pues, que no hay Reviews.**

**Yo: Qué depresión... *aura deprimente a mi alrededor***

**Sandra: No! Negativities out! (¡No! ¡Fuera negatividades!) *dispersando el aura deprimente moviendo las manos, histérica* Or I gonna give you an antidepresant! (¡O te voy a dar un antidepresivo!)**

**Yo: Vale, vale, loca...**

**Sus: Sandra tiene razón, tienes que estar de humor para escribir ese one-shot del que nos has hablado.**

**Yo: Que sí, que sí... Sus, ¿haces el favor de...? *interrumpida***

**Sus: ¡Claro! Ejem...**

**_¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos ahora? ¿Dónde será la misión? ¿Xori es el Poder X? ¿Por qué dejo de sentir Xori a su madre? ¿Cómo es que Alex conserva su apellido? ¿Alguien se da cuenta de que Connor se apellida igual que Sabrina, la amiga de Helen? ¿Por qué se apellidan igual_ (está bastante claro, pero bueno...)_? ¿Por qué sale EXACTAMENTE Buttercup a pasear (¿pasear? Sí, claro...)? ¿A dónde va? ¿Qué esconde la caja en forma de "tic"_ (oh, por favor... ¿no es obvio?)_?_**

**Yo: ¡Que no respondas las preguntas!**

**Sus: No lo he hecho... A propósito, Dorita es una fan de Los Simpsons... ahí queda la cosa (¡Pista! Su personaje favorito es Lisa).**

**_¿Quién será M.? ¿Cómo reaccionarán las chicas al saberlo_ (si no se enteran, ha muerto una parte de Dorita)_?_**

**Yo: Sus...**

_**¿Que las chicas vayan a dar las clases significa que harán el casting? Si es así... ¿qué canción cantará Blossom?**_

**Yo: Ah, sí... me lo has recordado: como no sé que canción puede cantar la pelirroja, invito a los lectores que me dejen en los Reviews (si hay) canciones con su intérprete. Elegiré la que más me gusta.**

_**En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS: "Melodías del saxo". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?**_

**Yo: Hoy no me siento con ánimos de estrangular al petardo, así que:**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Melodías del saxo

**Declaraciones: las PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, ni tampoco sus personajes. Lo único que me pertenecen son algunos personajes y la historia.**

**Aclaraciones: PPG y RRB sin poderes. Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 10: Melodías del saxo

Buttercup recorre las calles, dirigiéndose a la autopista. Su cabeza, ahora mismo, es un verdadero lío. Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día… Tristeza, por tener que estar recordando a cada segundo a su madre; confusión, por todo ese tema del Poder X y Zoey; y odio, un odio profundo hacia el indeseable que le tocó un pelo a su familia y del cual todavía no sabe su identidad. Todo esto se acumula en su pecho, y, por muy fuerte que quiera hacerse ver, necesita sacarlo… pero ella no llorará. No, tiene otra manera de desahogarse… tocar ese deliciosamente melancólico instrumento al que tanto aprecio tiene, ya que fue el primer regalo que su madre le hizo y el único recuerdo material que tiene de ella que sea totalmente suyo. Ese instrumento ha tocado en tantas ocasiones… muchas de ellas hacia el espíritu de Helen; melodías tristes, pero llenas de amor, de un suave jazz a la luz de la luna.

Por fortuna, no pasan coches y ella puede estar en su sitio favorito para tocar sin que la molesten: un puente-carretera sobre la autopista desde el que se ve la luna, esta noche, en cuarto creciente. Abre la caja y cuidadosamente saca un saxofón tenor. Apoya la caja en el quitamiedos, sujeta fuertemente el dorado instrumento, se lleva la boquilla a los labios y empieza soplar y a mover dedos sobre las llaves, haciendo sonar una preciosa melodía improvisada que expresa una mezcla de todo lo que ha reprimido a lo largo del día.

-o-

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no se saca a la chica de la cabeza? Butch ya no puede soportarlo. Cada vez que cierra los ojos, que parpadea, o incluso cuando está hablando con alguien, en su mente se forma la imagen de Buttercup Utonio. Esto ya no tiene sentido, ¿en qué universo Butch Him no puede olvidarse de una muchacha? Además, Brick y Boomer, cuando lo ven mirando a las musarañas, se burlan diciendo que está enamorado y no sé qué "locuras" más… En esas está que necesita despejar su cabeza… Coge su teléfono "exclusivo" para eso, y en los contactos empieza a buscar.

-Furcias, furcias, furcias… -enumera pasando el dedo por la pantalla táctil. Llega al final de la agenda- Ninguna me sirve, ninguna son tan buenas como… ¡AAAAAAARRG! –grita tirándose de los pelos, ya que otra vez se ponía a pensar en cierta morena de ojos verdes que lo trae loco.

Se calma de nuevo, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta. Decide salir un rato, especificando: coger su Pontiac Firebird, un coche exactamente igual al de _El Coche Fantástico_ en el exterior (pero más nuevo, más moderno y con más caballos), y dar una vuelta. Se cambia a una ropa más de calle, mete las llaves del coche en el bolsillo del vaquero y recorre la gran mansión hasta dar con el garaje. Se mete en "su pequeña joya", la arranca y sale.

Conduce por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, y se da cuenta de que acaba saliendo de la ciudad. Va dar la vuelta, cuando se queda sin gasolina. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado al volante? Cuando salió el depósito estaba lleno… El lujoso automóvil acaba aparcado bajo una especie de puente en la autopista al lado del arcén.

-Perfecto –masculla-. Ahora, que haya cobertura…

Sale del coche, sacando de su bolsillo el móvil, cuando una melodía de saxofón le llega a sus oídos. Camina hasta no quedar debajo del puente y visualiza a una figura femenina bañada por la luz de la Luna tocando con pasión el instrumento. Butch se queda ensimismado observándola, la música es tan embriagadora… Por primera vez en todo el día, Buttercup sale de su mente y él se centra en la chica que parece tener un don prodigioso con el saxofón. Tras unos minutos, la joven se detiene y se pasa una mano por el pelo, haciendo así que el chico pudiera ver el rostro de ella iluminado por la luz de la noche. Traga saliva. Es Buttercup Utonio.

Buttercup apoya el saxofón en la baranda. Todavía hay algo que se le agarra al pecho que… que no sabe lo que es. Cierra los ojos y visualiza en su mente unos hermosos orbes verde bosque, ¿de qué le suenan? ¿Y por qué le viene a la cabeza? Le hacen sentir… ¿bien? Quizá. Se tranquiliza un poco, y de repente tiene de nuevo grandes ganas de tocar. Se restriega los ojos y aspira una gran bocanada de aire. Vuelve a coger el saxo y a tocarlo. Pero, esta vez, la melodía suena menos… triste. La chica siente que se la está dedicando a alguien, pero… ¿a quién? Qué frustrante es el no saber…

Butch no puede evitarlo. La chica le encanta, y se queda ensimismado una vez más. ¿No se estará enamorando? No. Gustarle, quizá, pero no llega a tanto… Se olvida de que tiene aparcado el coche y sin gasolina, y se queda escuchando la música de la chica.

-o-

-¡Buttercup es una demente! ¡DE-MEN-TE!

-¡Cálmate Blossom! –Bubbles sujeta a su hermana mayor por lo hombros. Hasta ella está exasperada… pero por lo exagerada que puede ser a veces la pelirroja. Mientras, Zoey ve todo esto con diversión.

-Pero, ¿¡a quién se le ocurre salir a estas horas sin el móvil!? ¡SIN EL MÓVIL! –Blossom se levanta por enésima vez de la cama, zafándose de nuevo del agarre de la rubia. Por su parte, ella se lleva las manos a la cara y mira al techo; clara señal de que le está costando guardar la calma.

-¿De verdad te preocupas por ella? –pregunta irónica la de gafas, la única a la que le divierte la situación- Quiero decir: ni que fuera una niña de siete años débil e inútil.

-Pero es que… ¿¡SIN EL MÓVIL!?

-¡Sí! ¡Blossom! ¡Se ha ido sin el móvil! –grita ya, fuera de sus cabales la de ojos azules. Llevan ya una hora con la misma historia, y su paciencia es _casi_ inagotable- Y, seguramente, al lugar en donde quiera que esté… ¡NO TENGA COBERTURA!

-Y, ¿dónde está? ¿Ah? –insiste la pelirroja. Aunque, se detiene un momento a pensarlo- Tienes razón… _Allí_ no hay cobertura…

-¡Gracias a Dios! –agradece la rubia, juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo- ¡Por fin le devolvieron la razón a mi hermana!

-¿Sabéis entonces dónde está Butter? –se mete de nuevo la castaña.

-Sí, es un lugar que… bueno, suele ir de vez en cuando –responde Blossom, volviéndose a sentar-. Siempre sale incomunicada, para que no la molestemos.

-¿No la mole…? –Zoey se queda pensativa un segundo, imaginándose cosas "indebidas"- ¡Decime que no es lo que estoy pensando!

-¿Y qué piensas? –cuestiona Bubbles, calmada de nuevo e inocente (como siempre).

-No, no es lo que piensas –contesta la mayor, aguantando unas risas al captar el mensaje de la de ojos grises-… Va a tocar el saxofón a la luz de la Luna.

-Awww… -suspira Bows- Si tocase para un chico, ¡qué romántico sería! –y aquí, Zoey mostrándonos lo bipolar que es.

-¡Verdad que sí! –exclama emocionada la Utonio de ojos azules, mostrando también su bipolaridad.

-¿Y a mí me llaman bipolar? –ironiza la de ojos rosas, viendo a su hermana y a su prima dar saltitos sobre el colchón, emocionadas- Como sea, supongo que ya estará la cena…

-Ahm, sí, ¿por qué no la subes? –propone la de gafas doradas.

-Como soy vuestra criada… -suelta un suspiro, tras decir ese comentario sarcástico- Sí, vuelvo enseguida.

Y sale de su habitación, dejando a las otras dos hablando. Mientras baja las escaleras, no puede evitar preguntarse… ¿¡Esa chica ha sido criada por Alexandra Utonio!?

-o-

-¿Y Butch? –pregunta de repente Boomer, al notar que la cena es inusualmente tranquila.

-No sé –responde el otro pelirrojo con simpleza.

-¿No? ¿No tienes idea de a dónde ha podido ir? –insiste.

-Tengo una ligera idea… -calla- Pero, dado que está detrás de la tal Buttercup, dudo que sea eso.

-¿Tú… crees que podría abandonar sus instintos de animal en celo solo por ella?

-Podría ser… Pero te lo he dicho. No una, no dos… Sino que con esta ya van tres: Butch es un estúpido imprevisible.

-Así que, por eso mismo, en el caso de que estuviera enamorado… Igualmente se acostaría con alguna de por ahí, ¿no?

-A saber… Aunque sería raro que no pidiera el "servicio a domicilio" –comenta, todavía tranquilo.

-A propósito, ¿no le viste salir?

-Mmmm… -queda pensativo- Sí. Pero no sé dónde está.

-Son las diez, ¿no deberías llamarle?

-¿Para qué?

-¡Brick! ¡Eres el hermano mayor, deberías ser tú el que se preocupase de esto!

-Arg… Bueno, si con esto no me das uno de tus sermones… -saca el móvil y marca el número de su hermano. Un bip. Dos bips. Tres bips- "El número de _Butch Carlo Him_ está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, deje su mensaje" –Brick imita la voz del contestador automático de su hermano.

-¿No lo coge?

-¿No has oído? "Apagado o fuera de cobertura". A la próxima le ponemos un chip en la carcasa.

-Pues nada… -se rinde por fin el rubio.

-o-

Sus labios están ya secos. No tiene nada más que tocar. Además, no está segura de lo que la última melodía quería expresar… y mucho menos de quién son esos ojos verdes que había imaginado mientras improvisaba la canción, solo sabe que le son conocidos. Guarda el saxofón en la funda, metida en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que alguien se le acerca por detrás.

Butch ya lo tiene claro… La chica le gusta. ¿Enamorado? ¡No, por Dios, no…! Butch Him no se enamora… porque no tiene debilidades. Si las tuviera, sus hermanos y él no serían temidos no solo por su padre. Una mujer normal no es capaz en absoluto de hacerle perder la cordura y de hacerle sentir esa calidez en el pecho que es a lo que llaman amor «_Aunque, visto lo visto, Buttercup no es una mujer normal…_». Se regaña a sí mismo por ese pensamiento. Le atrae, sí, pero la cosa no va más lejos… Quedó claro que Butch es cabezota y está cegato.

El moreno suspira y le brinda un último vistazo a la chica… Un momento… ¿¡Quién tiene detrás!? La rabia le recorre el cuerpo cuando se da cuenta de que la figura tras Buttercup es de un hombre gordo, de apariencia fuerte y… por su tambaleo, borracho. Ya imagina lo que quiere hace ese tipo con su gatita, y ella, o se hace la despistada, o no se da cuenta. Busca por dónde escalar hasta el puente sobre la autopista y corre hacia allí.

Alguien agarra fuertemente del hombro a la Utonio de ojos verdes. Ella se gira y se encuentra frente a frente con un hombre corpulento, bastante peludo y ebrio. ¡Dios! ¿¡En serio estaba tan metida en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás!? El hombre le coge por las muñecas, torpemente, pero apretando de una manera hiriente. Acorrala a la muchacha contra el quitamiedos. Ella ya está dispuesta a patearlo para alejarlo de sí, darle una paliza e irse, así sin más… No por nada es Verde, la agente más fuerte en la lucha de las PowerPuff Girls. Pero, alguien se le adelanta…

¿Qué es exactamente lo que le empuja a hacer esto? Ni idea. Solo quiere que ese tipo se aleje de SU gatita, golpearlo hasta hacerle pedir piedad y luego llevarse a Buttercup lejos de ahí… realmente, quisiera algo más, pero duda que ella le deje hacer _eso_. El borracho no se da cuenta de la presencia del chico, quien atesta su primer puñetazo. Tan fuerte le da, que el hombre se echa para atrás un metro para luego caer al suelo, con un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole el trayecto desde el labio a la barbilla.

-Wow –suelta la chica, asombrada. Luego se regaña mentalmente… aunque hay que admitir que el Him tiene fuerza.

-Quién te crees que eres, chaval –protesta el borracho, levantándose y con ese típico tono de quien está embriagado.

-Quien te va a hacer pedir piedad –afirma Butch crujiéndose los dedos. Buttercup, mientras, observa todo esto atónita.

-Nadie me hace hacer nada que yo no quiera en mi propiedad, ni en ningún sitio –está tan bebido, que no sabe ni lo que dice.

-¿Tu propiedad? –repite Buttercup, salida ya se su shock y poniéndose a un lado del moreno- Debe de llevar un *pedo que no puede con él.

-N-no estoy borracho –contradice el hombre-. Soy Fuzzy Lumpkins y el alcohol no puede conmigo.

Hecha esta afirmación, el hombre se lanza contra Butch. Intenta darle un puñetazo, pero él le sostiene el brazo. Después, le da una patada echando al gordo para atrás. Repite la acción, pero esta vez tirándolo al suelo.

-Gatita, siento si esto te trauma de por vida… -advierte Butch. Luego se lanza a golpearlo como el bestia que es.

Buttercup suelta una exhalación. Ese chico está medio loco… y es un _pelín_ hipócrita. Sin embargo, debe de detener esa absurda pelea y lo separa del borracho. Le coge fuertemente del brazo y le aleja del hombre que escupe sangre en el suelo, aunque sigue profiriendo insultos contra él. La chica tiene algo claro… si no lo hubiera detenido, habría continuado pegándole hasta matarlo.

-¡Por Dios, Him, cálmate ya! –exclama poniéndose frente a él e impidiéndole que se lance contra el tipo otra vez.

-¡Me calmaré cuando ese hijo de puta haya… -pero, es interrumpido.

-¿Dejado de respirar? –completa ella, con ironía y el ceño fruncido- Míralo, está escupiendo sangre… ¿no tienes bastante ya?

-Tsk… -se percata de una cosa: tiene a su gatita a una distancia un poco reducida, ¿no? Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, la coge de la cintura y la nuca atrayéndolo a él- Me merezco una recompensa por haberte salvado, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué… -no puede continuar, pues unos labios están devorando los suyos.

Butch no la dejó terminar de quejarse… Esta vez no iba a arriesgarse a quedarse estéril y sin probar la boca de ella. Nunca pensó que un beso suyo acabaría siendo así… desesperado, como intentando comérsela. Sin embargo, Buttercup está inmóvil… Habrá que convencerla para que le corresponda, ¿verdad?

El chico intensifica el beso. La Utonio lo nota, y le cabrea de una manera increíble, pero… No se mueve, le deja besarla. ¿Se está dejando llevar? Puede ser, porque cierra los ojos para sentir mejor los labios de Butch sobre los suyos… La verdad es que saben tan bien… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Le está correspondiendo!?

Si no fuera porque está dando el beso que más había deseado, sonreiría. No ha tardado mucho su gatita en mover los labios al son de los suyos… Es más, ella abre ligeramente la boca. Y, ¡olé! La lengua del chico ya está dentro. Explora la boca de la chica. Si estuviera sonriendo, ensancharía su sonrisa: es el primer beso de Buttercup Utonio.

Pequeños roces de lengua… y él nota que la temperatura va subiendo. Para su pesar, la chica también está entrando en calentón. Quiere parar… ¿Seguro que quiere? Dios, se siente tan bien… No, no quiere. Pero debe, antes de que vaya a más. Ya vio las intenciones del Him en el pasillo. Pero su cuerpo no responde, el deseo crece y… ¡no! ¡No puede dejarle hacerlo!

Mas, no es ninguno de los dos quien interrumpe el beso. De hecho, si no fuera porque el tal Fuzzy se ha levantado y los embiste, habrían perdido la cordura totalmente y se habrían dejado llevar por la pasión. Los dos acaban en el suelo. El chico es el primero en levantarse, si antes estaba enfurecido… Le da otro puñetazo, y otro, y otro más… Si no fuera por esa bola de sebo, seguiría intercambiando saliva con su gatita. Y es probable que eso no vuelva a pasar, es consciente… Ese tipo le ha quitado una oportunidad única e indesechable.

-¡MALDITO GORDO! –grita, fuera de sí.

-¡Déjame, estúpido! –exclama el otro, sin dejar de ser molido a golpes.

-Joder… -murmura la chica. Está agradecida en parte con el borracho, pero ahora Butch sí que lo mata- ¡Him, para!

-¡NO HASTA QUE ESTE GILIPOLLAS SEA DESECHOS! –responde. Es como si desprendiera un aura de ira…

Muy bien. A la mierda la regla de oro de los agentes secretos… Buttercup agarra fuertemente la muñeca de Butch, le pone la zancadilla haciéndolo caer. Pone el brazo que tenía agarrado tras la espalda, coge el otro y hace lo mismo. Después lo tira al suelo quedando ella encima de él e inmovilizándolo. Todo esto en menos de dos segundos.

-Si te fijas bien, ya es desechos –replica. Él forcejea, pero es inútil-. Una pregunta… ¿volverás a intentar matarlo?

-Joder. No. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, gatita?

-Cinturón negro en judo, kung fu, taekwondo, kárate, kickboxing y toda clase lucha libre o defensa personal –contesta, aunque se deja el detalle de: es lo que aprendes cuando eres parte del FBI. Luego, se aparta de él-. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

¡Toma! Esa pregunta no se le esperaba… Y, realmente, fue idiota de su parte no esperársela. Se levanta del suelo. Habría preferido que ella se quedase encima de él, pero sin sujetarle los brazos… Pero, ahora no es eso lo que le preocupa. ¿Qué excusa pone para lo que acaba de pasar? «_Pues mira, gatita, es que tenía que distraerme con algo, porque no paraba de pensar en ti. Salí con mi Buga hacia ninguna parte y me quedé sin gasolina justo debajo de aquí. Me quedé oyéndote tocar, espiándote, y luego no pude evitar lanzarme contra el mamón que intentaba violarte. Y, ¿sabes el porqué de todo esto? Es que me gustas y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti_»… Pegas de la excusa: ¿se lo creerá? No. ¿Le molerá a golpes por haberla espiado? Sí. ¿Conclusión? No contarle a Buttercup la verdad.

-Pueeeeees –dándose tiempo para pensar…-. ¿Te vale que te diga que tengo un sexto sentido que me dice cuando una tía buena está en peligro? -¡olé con el maestro de la mentira: Butch! Es tan patética la excusa, que logra que la chica suelte una carcajada.

-Claro, en vez del sexto sentido femenino, el sexto sentido masculino –logra ironizar entre risas-. Tío, te mereces el premio Nobel a la peor mentira del año.

-¿Qué? ¿No crees en que exista "El Héroe de las Pibitas"? –si consigue hacer que se olvide de la pregunta…

-Sinceramente, no. Ya tenemos suficiente con un superhéroe mujeriego: Iron Man –pausa un segundo, mientras consigue calmarse por el ataque de risa-. Muy bien, ya me he reído… Ahora… ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Tenía que ser tan persistente? Sí. A lo mejor, si solo le cuenta parte de la verdad… Sí, esa sería una buena opción.

Vale. Admite que el chico tiene fuerza bruta igualable a la de ella, admite que puede ser gracioso, admite que (para su pesar) besa bien… Pero si cree que con eso irá más lejos, es un pobre iluso. Además, si Buttercup todavía no le ha soltado una bofetada al pervertido por haberla besado, es únicamente porque a lo mejor sí que necesitaba un poquito de ayuda cuando el tal Fuzzy la tenía acorralada. Solo un POQUITO, y nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Pero, si estaba ahí porque la ha seguido, espiado o cualquier cosa de ese estilo… no se libra de la paliza

-Ejem –carraspea Butch-… Pues verás, salí a dar una vuelta con el coche, pero me perdí y acabé sin gasolina justo aquí debajo. Salí del coche para ver si tenía cobertura y te vi a ti acorralada por ese hijo de perra. Y el resto, es historia.

Buttercup se había quedado callada durante toda la explicación de Butch. Cierto que parece muy coherente, pero todavía hay puntos al aire… Normalmente, sería Blossom la que estaría así de pensativa, pero… Si le contase a su hermana pelirroja que: 1º un borracho ha intentado violarla, 2º el hijo mediano de uno de los mafiosos más famosos del mundo del crimen la ha salvado, 3º su "héroe" la ha besado (y ella le ha correspondido) y 4º todo esto a las 10.57 pm, se pondría como una loca. Y lo más probable, es que le fuera con el cuento al Profesor y… irónicamente, Jonathan Utonio es sobreprotector en lo de las relaciones de los chicos con sus hijas se refiere.

-Ajá… -asiente. Todavía no está segura de algo, pero… cómo lo mira ese chico ahora le incomoda. Quiere irse de allí, y punto- Vale, gracias por la ayuda. Adiós.

Corre hacia donde está la funda de su saxofón y, rápidamente se la cuelga del hombro para volver a su casa. En cuanto llegue, se enjuagará veinte veces la boca. Aunque, se olvida de algo.

-Y, Him… -llama sin parar de caminar.

-¿Sí? -¿qué le tiene que decir? ¿Qué quiere volver a besarlo? Pues hombre, él encantado.

-Vuelve a besarme y habrás tallado tu lápida… Y aquí no hay cobertura y la gasolinera más cercana está a cinco kilómetros al norte.

* * *

**¿Voy muy rápido con los verdecitos? Creo que en este capítulo he puesto a Butter un poco debilucha... Pero en otros se verá su fuerza.**

**Sus: Pues sí. La has puesto más suave de lo que es...**

**Sandra: Yeah. With or without Fuzzy, Buttercup should have slapped the face of Butch (Sí. Con o sin Fuzzy, Buttercup debería haberle abofeteado la cara a Butch) *****volviéndose a un público imaginario* Hello everybody! How are you, guys? ([¡Estoy cansada de poner esta traduccióooon!] ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis?)**

**Yo: Que sí, que sí...**

**Sus: Si es que... no entiendo por qué te encargas tú de hacer la historia.**

**Sandra: I agree with the stupid (Estoy de acuerdo con el estúpido) **

**Yo: ¡Pero bueno! ¡Todos contra mí! Y, además, si os dejase a vosotros escribir, la historia no tendría ni pies ni cabeza.**

**Sus: ¿Y la tuya la tiene? Si yo escribiese una historia... ¡La publicarían! ¡Y después harían una película!**

**Sandra y yo: Ah...**

**Sus: ... ¡Y superaría a _Los Juegos del Hambre_, _Harry Potter_ e, incluso, _El Señor de los Anillos_!**

**Yo: Âllo? *haciendo como que hablo por teléfono* ¿El manicomio?**

**Sandra: Can I start with the answers of the Reviews?**

**Yo: Procede.**

**Sus: ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Necesitas su consentimiento!?**

**Yo: ¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? *cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa***

**Sus: N-ninguno... *le suelto* *farfullando* Qué bajo hemos caído...**

_**Fluffy Puff: **_**Someone Like You**_**, it's a good option, Dorothy like it very much! Keep reading (**_**Someone Like You**_**, es una buena opción, ¡a Dorita le encanta! Sigue leyendo)**_

_**Momoko123: You know that you're the fan #1 of the fanfic? I'ts true! Thanks for read (¿Sabes que eres la fan #1 del fanfic? ¡Es verdad! Gracias por leer)**_

_**Ichigo-nn: Thanks for the Reviews! Dorothy told me that the idea of this fic came when she saw an episode of Totally Spies. And, yes, the "balloon" was inspirated on Mr. Crocker. I think that Zoey and the girls met before is irony... (¡Gracias por los Reviews! Dorita me contó que la idea de este fic le vino cuando ella veía un episodio de Totally Spies. Y sí, el "balón" fue inspirado en Crocker. Yo pienso que que Zoey y las chicas se conocieran de antes es ironía...)**_

**Yo: Graaaaciiiiiaaaaaassssssss.**

**Sandra: You know... You're welcome! (Lo sabes... ¡De nada!)**

**Sus: Ahora, yo a hacer preguntitas... Hoy va a haber pocas**

_**¿Fuzzy sobrevivirá a la paliza de Butch? ¿El teléfono exclusivo de Butch es una agenda de putas? ¿Desde cuándo Bubbles se frustra tan fácilmente? ¿Qué es lo que se había imaginado Zoey de Butter? ¿De quienes son esos ojazos verdes que se imaginaba Buttercup? ¿Butch admitirá que se ha enamorado de la Utonio morena? ¿Volverá ella a casa a salvo **_**(sería lo suyo...)**_**? ¿Qué hará Butch para volver? ¿Sabíais que la parte del diálogo "familiar" la estoy escribiendo yo porque en Neox están poniendo **_**C****ómo conocí a vuestra madre**_** y Dorita y Sandra están pegadas a la tele, aunque el capítulo lo he subido desde el Word en el que lo escribe mi hermana pequeña, aunque las respuestas de los Reviews sí los respondió la otra gemela en los anuncios?**_

_**En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS: "¿Pelea? ¿¡Qué!?". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?**_

**Yo: Sus, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Sus: Claro... Pero, ya sabes que tengo la agenda muy apretada, luego tengo un rodaje para _El Hobbit_...**

**Yo: ¿Te gusta hacer esto?**

**Sus: Pueees... A los famosos siempre nos viene bien parecer que hacemos caridad, así que...**

**Yo: Que no te libras del estrangulamiento...**

**Sus: ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta hacerles pensar en cosas que no importan nada! ¡Y también que saquen conclusiones de las cosas que sí importan!**

**Yo: Vale... Gracias. Y como estoy vaga y es el increíble de mi hermanito, Suspenso, el que está escribiendo esto, me despido sin estrangularle.**

**Sandra: What!? (¿¡Qué!?)**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Pelea? ¿¡Qué?

**Declaraciones: no me pertenecen ni las PowerPuff Girls, ni sus personajes, ni Dexter, Bell y Agallas... Solo son mis muñecos para escribir la trama de esta historia, que sí es mía.**

**Advertencias: PPG y RRB sin poderes. Universo Alternativo.**

**Nota: hice un pequeño cambio que, aunque ahora no lo parezca, será muy importante en el futuro: cuando Xori tenga conversaciones telepáticas, se volverá verde y no morada. Ah, y también cambié el nombre del capítulo porque no me convencía anteriormente.**

* * *

ESPÍAS

Capítulo 11: ¿Pelea? ¿¡Qué!?

_2 de agosto de 1989_

_Querido Diario:_

_Por fin hemos avanzado algo… Xori sigue siendo un secreto para mamá, papá y… pues para todos los que no seamos Alex, Jane y yo._

_Estos ocho días, como ya te he contado, Jane es la que más ha conseguido acercarse a ella… Y digo ella por su voz de niña, porque hasta donde yo sé, Xori es un ser asexual._

_A lo que vamos. No me extraña que mi hermana pequeña fuera la que forjase mejor relación con Xori, ya que fue la única que en un principio no la quiso tocar. Además, siempre ha tenido facilidad para hacer amigos, así que cuando vamos a la cueva, suele ser ella la que conversa telepáticamente. La pega es que aguanta poco y el dolor de cabeza le llega pronto. Entonces, soy yo la que toma el relevo…_

_En fin, ¿por qué hemos avanzado algo? Pues, por fin hemos conseguido que Alex hable con ella. Y mira que negó… Le da mucho repelús cuando nos ve a nosotras con la mirada verde y perdida. "Parecéis poseídas", nos suele decir. Así que, por fin conseguimos que iniciara contacto mental con Xori, ¡YUJUUUUUU! Y, al final, no han resultado llevarse mal. _

_De momento, nosotras le contamos cosas sobre nuestra familia, la Tierra… Ella nos cuenta cosas sobre su madre._

_Nos cuenta que antes de dormir le cantaba una nana y la arropaba delicadamente con las sábanas. Luego, le daba un beso en la frente que la hacía dormir hasta la mañana siguiente._

_Por eso ahora dice que siempre está despierta, porque su madre no está para cantarle una canción de cuna y arroparla. Pero, hay algo que yo no me explico… Xori es una bola, una bola de energía. Siendo así, no es corpórea como los humanos… No sé, es muy confuso. Quizá quedó ahí, dentro de una prisión y en realidad es un extraterrestre tipo los de Marte._

_Además, ella no recuerda nada más que a su madre. Ni siquiera el cómo llegó a la Tierra, porque está claro que no es de este planeta…_

_¡Rayos! Oigo pasos. Teóricamente tenía migraña, por eso me he ido antes a la cama… Me voy a ir quedando sin escusas para poder escribirte. En fin, seguro que ahora entra alguna de mis hermanas o mamá o papá. No quiero que sepan que escribo un diario… Y es que, ¡en esta casa son todos unos cotillas!_

_Buenas noches, Diario._

El despertador suena, haciéndole abrir sus ojos grises. Busca con la mano el botón del despertador. Un momento. No hay mesilla. Ni el aparatejo está a su lado. Tantea sin poder ver bien, ya que tiene la vista terriblemente borrosa, y encuentra sus gafas color amarillo. Se las pone y se incorpora, mirando a su alrededor. Está en una habitación totalmente rosa. ¡Es verdad! Se quedó a dormir en casa de sus recién descubiertas primas.

Cuando Buttercup llegó a casa, los únicos que le regañaron fueron el Profesor y Blossom. El Profesor por irse sin avisar. Blossom, por llegar tan tarde.

Después de cenar, que por cierto, a ella se le quedó fría la cena, la morena cumplió su promesa de enjuagarse veinte veces la boca. Además, se lavó dos veces los dientes con una pasta de menta que hacía picar los ojos. Todavía no se cree que ese bastardo le haya dado su primer beso… y le jode que encima le haya gustado.

Por otra parte, Blossom vio cómo intentaba desinfectarse de algo la boca en el baño. Y a esto no le encuentra explicación… Porque cenaron pizza barbacoa, y esa es la pizza que más adora su hermana morena en el mundo. Vio además que le ponía más ímpetu a la lengua… La dejó muy confusa estas acciones de Buttercup, pero no tiene ganas ahora mismo de preocuparse por eso.

Sobre todo, porque se ha dado cuenta de que ahora Dexter y ella están muy incómodos… Y ella todavía sigue con ese dilema de no saber si quiere al pelirrojo como amigo o como novio… Aunque, no sabe por qué, pero su decisión tira más para lo primero. Es como que, no se imagina ella dando su primer beso con el ahijado de su padre, dándole de comer melosamente o… bueno, todo lo que sale en esas películas romanticonas. Algo le dice, que Dexter la agobiaría si su relación fuera a más que amistad… Claro que todavía su decisión no está tomada, y aunque él no le presiona, se siente así. Además, si al final decidiera que solo son amigos, ¿cómo se lo diría?

Y luego está Bubbles, con ese lío en su mente de no saber lo que se propone el Him rubio. Sabe que no hay que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas… pero, teniendo un padre así, el chico no puede tener buena influencia, ¿no? Sin embargo, parece tan simpático… y tiene una cara de angelito… Uffff… Tal vez debiera conocerlo, pero sería desobedecer al Profesor. Aunque luego podría servirles que hubiese relación con esos tres. Aunque, de todos modos, en unos días probablemente estén de viaje para cumplir con la misión que les han encomendado.

Zoey se levanta. Ha dormido en un saco de dormir… Je, se siente como cuando vivía en el orfanato. La diferencia es que no hay monjas que te despierten a gritos, ni gachas que parecen barro de desayuno, ni es una marginada social. En vez de todo eso, se encuentra en una acogedora casa, con sus nuevas mejores amigas (y primas) y esperándole un delicioso desayuno abajo.

Camina hasta la mesilla y le da al botoncito. El sonido se detiene. La chica castaña casi rubia se sorprende al descubrir a Blossom salir del baño en albornoz. O es muy rápida duchándose o…

-¡Buenas! –saluda la pelirroja, dejando caer su pelo mojado por la espalda- Pensaba que tendríamos que hacer la M.E.D.B. contigo. El despertador sonaba y tú como si nada

-¿M.E.D.B.? –repite. Ciertamente, se sorprende de no haberse despertado antes, ella siempre ha sido muy madrugadora. Pero ahora, le interesa más el saber el significado de esas siglas.

-**M**aniobras **E**speciales para **D**espertar a **B**uttercup –aclara, sonriente. Agarra el uniforme, convenientemente colocado en la silla, y se quita el albornoz para empezar a vestirse-. ¿Qué? ¿No te duchas?

-¿Ahm? Sí, claro, pero no tengo toalla… ni esponja.

-Tranquila, el Profesor se ha encargado de eso, tienes una esponja de un solo uso en la ducha y una toalla colgada de la mampara. Son amarillas.

-Gracias.

La chica Bows se mete en el baño y cierra tras de sí. Mientras, Blossom termina de abrocharse la camisa. Se sube las medias, calza los zapatos y ajusta la corbata. Lista e impecable… exceptuando el cabello. Sigue húmedo, y le cae por la espalda hasta la cintura; es como si llevase un velo de tela naranja. Abre una pequeña cajita en la que guarda los coleteros, pero… ¿¡está vacío!? ¿¡Por qué!? Ella siempre deja las cosas en su sitio, no pueden haber desaparecido todas las gomas para el pelo así como así… Y rehúsa de llevar el pelo suelto. No es que no le guste, pero lo lleva muy largo y podría ser molesto. "Podría", no; _sería_ molesto.

La pelirroja gira sobre sus talones y se agacha para abrir el último cajón de su mesilla de noche. Aparta la ropa interior que éste contiene y agarra un pequeño joyero. Lo abre y en este hay únicamente dos objetos: una pequeña llave dorada en forma de corazón y una cinta roja doblada. Blossom saca cuidadosamente la cinta y la desdobla. Hace mucho que no se pone ese complemento. Se recoge el pelo en su típica coleta alta pero, debido a que está utilizando la cinta, queda con un precioso lazo rojo. Un lazo exactamente igual al de la foto en el laboratorio del Profesor.

Una pequeña lágrima rebelde recorre su mejilla, ya que ese fue el último regalo que le hizo su madre, junto a la llave, que por cierto aún no sabe qué abre. El sonido del agua caer en la ducha, sonido que se había escuchado hasta entonces, cesa. Zoey ya debe de haber terminado de ducharse. La Utonio de ojos rosas se limpia la mejilla y guarda todo rápidamente.

La puerta del baño se abre un poco, quedando medio cerrada. Zoey asoma la cabeza, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Nunca había tenido que hacer esa pregunta… tampoco en el orfanato, y le da mucho corte. Y eso que no es para tanto…

-Bloss –llama. La pelirroja se gira, sonriente-, ¿me podrías alcanzar el uniforme?

-o-

El hombre saborea una vez más el licor que contiene el vaso, ya medio vacío. No ha corrido las cortinas, por lo que la habitación se mantiene en la penumbra. Él está pensativo…

Todo ha comenzado ya. Consiguió gracias a sus muy útiles contactos un radar igual a los de las instalaciones del FBI, hace una década. Lo modificó con la ayuda de su ejército de científicos haciendo que fuera más eficaz que los de ese montón de espías inútiles. Y ese radar, captó las ondas del Poder X… Pero, él sabe algo que los demás ignoran… Algo que será clave en su victoria o derrota.

El hombre sonríe de nuevo, al ver que el radar vuelve a pitar. A diferencia de Sara Bellum y Jonathan Utonio, él sabe que no les será tan fácil a sus espías de cuarta encontrar el Poder X. Otra pulsación más. Corrección: cuatro pulsaciones más. Porque sí, el Poder X se ha dividido. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Hay una simple respuesta… Las hermanas Titanio. No bastó con asesinarlas para lograran frustrar sus planes. Y, para colmo, sus descendientes han tomado el relevo… Pero eso ya lo preveía. Él es de los pocos que conoce la verdadera identidad de esas cuatro chicas, y su plan para destruirlas, ya se está llevando a cabo.

-¡Papáaaaaaa! –el hombre sonríe al oír la voz de su hermosa hija, su pequeña princesita.

La chica pecosa de pelo pelirrojo enmarañado irrumpe en el salón abriendo la puerta de golpe. Se acerca rápido a su padre y le regala un beso en la mejilla.

-Papi, no te encontraba, me he recorrido toda la mansión buscándote… Tenía que darte mi beso de despedida. Me voy ya al instituto.

-Que pases buen día, querida.

-Lo mismo digo, papi, ¿no vas a la empresa hoy?

-Me temo que no me encuentro demasiado bien… Pero ve sin preocuparte, mi princesita.

La chica sonríe y le regala un nuevo beso a su querido padre. Vuelve a la entrada del despacho y, antes de cerrar, se escucha un "Adiós, papi". El hombre sonríe. La única persona que ha conseguido traspasar esa muralla de su corazón ha sido su adorada hija. Le duele que la pobre tuviera problemas mentales… pero consiguió taparlo todo perfectamente para que la prensa no se enterara de que su propia hija acuchilló a su madre. La locura puede que sea el único defecto de su Princesa.

-o-

Por alguna razón, Boomer se levantó con entusiasmo aquella mañana. No sabe por qué, pero esa chica de ojos azules… no se la podría tirar así sin más. ¿Hay alguna razón para que él cambie de idea? Pues bueno, el rubio no será muy lúcido en otros temas, pero de asuntos del corazón sí que entiende. Sus hermanos le llaman "mariposón" por el hecho de tener un "sexto sentido femenino" y se burlan de él. Par de idiotas.

Al menos, Boomer sí que acepta cuando una chica va más allá de "gustarle". Brick no lo quiere admitir, pero está fascinado con la tal Blossom Utonio, y Butch está colado hasta los huesos por Buttercup. Claro que, o son muy estúpidos para verlo, o se lo hacen. Porque desde el exterior no es evidente… es lo siguiente. Es más claro que el agua, ¡si babean cuando las ven!

La cosa es que, ninguno de los tres se acerca lo suficiente como para ser siquiera amigo de ellas… Por alguna razón, los evitan desde el primer día. Bueno, Bubbles parece la más dispuesta a hacer nuevas amistades, pero su recelo es demasiado notable.

Boomer resopla dirigiendo su atención a la vista de la ventana de la limusina. Él y sus hermanos odian ese trasto. Es como si quisieran fardar de sus pertenencias… Pertenencias ganadas con asesinatos y robos. Aunque este hecho, ni al rubio ni a sus hermanos mayores les turba lo más mínimo. Podrían sustentarse ellos mismos sin la ayuda de su padre. Tienen sumas ahorradas y no ganadas limpiamente, precisamente…

Ya ve el enorme edificio del instituto. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, lo visualizó como un laberinto del que quería escapar. Sin embargo, con la sonrisa amigable de Bubbles allí, su estadía se hacía más ligera… y duda que pudiera dejar esa escuela tan fácilmente. La Utonio rubia ha logrado despertar algo en él.

-o-

Las tres hermanas Utonio ya están en la clase. Las hermanas de Blossom le hicieron multitud de preguntas, o más bien una, de sobre porqué se había puesto su lazo en vez de recogérselo en una coleta normal. Ella solo sonrió, sacudió su cabeza y respondió que no le quedaban más coleteros. Esta contestación dejó a Bubbles y Buttercup sorprendidas, pues de alguna manera esperaban que fuera un motivo sentimental relacionado con la madre de las tres que consiguiera que ojos rosas, verdes y azules se cristalizasen.

La pelirroja parece enfrascada en su libro, pero no es así. Está pensativa. Su mente estuvo trabajando durante toda la noche sobre quién podía ser el misterioso M. Desde que sus superiores esquivaron la pregunta, no pudo evitar cuestionarse quién sería… y también se formó paranoias en que podría ser alguien relacionado con ellas… Puede que no directamente, pero de alguna manera. Es por eso que su mente, sacando conclusiones algo precipitadas, llegó a deducir que los hermanos Him podrían tener algo que ver.

La chica suspira y baja el libro. Lo cierra y dirige su mirada a la rubia de su hermana. A pesar de que ella aparenta leer en su revista, su mirada está perdida en un punto infinito. Está pensando, y en ella se nota demasiado cuando su mente está ausente de su cuerpo. Buttercup, sin embargo, está con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su silla y mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Blossom toca el hombro a su hermanita más pequeña, quien despierta de su ensoñación y pega un bote en su asiento. La rubia baja la revista y le dedica una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa, Bloss? –pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bubb… necesito pedirte un favor… -la obliga a acercarse, para poder hablarle al oído en susurros- Es muy importante, y quizá influya en la misión…

-Eso quiere decir que necesito ser lo más discreta posible y que tendrá totalmente que ver con la misión, ¿verdad? –Bubbles adopta el tono de voz de su hermana, para que los pocos estudiantes medio dormidos de la clase no los escuchasen. La pelirroja asiente, con una expresión más seria de la normal.

-Puede que sea precipitado… pero sospecho que los Him podrían tener relación con M. –pausa, mientras la de ojos azules abre mucho los ojos- He visto que pareces congeniar con el rubio, con Boomer… Acércate a él e investígalo. Descubre todo lo que puedas sobre ese trío.

-Pero… eso sería desobedecer al Profesor –protesta la joven. Ciertamente, ella había tomado la decisión de averiguar si el Him menor era buena o mala persona… independientemente de la opinión de Blossom, pero debía saber el motivo de esa desobediencia por parte de la mayor-… Nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a ellos.

-Sé lo que dijo, pero debemos eliminar todos los posibles sospechosos para ser M. o estar relacionados con él o ella… Si consiguiéramos pararle los pies, lograríamos tener campo libre para encargarnos de la misión principal…

-¿No podríais haber discutido esto en casa? –pregunta de repente Buttercup, quien había estado escuchando y se había acercado sin que sus hermanas se dieran cuenta para hablar también en susurros- Verás cómo nos escuchen la que se arma.

-Lo siento… pero no podía esperar –confiesa la de ojos rosas- Bubbles, a segunda hora toca Arte, encárgate de acercarte a él.

Bubbles queda un segundo con la mirada perdida, pensando. Ya lo tenía todo preparado, el plan para conseguir una amistad con el rubio… Ahora tiene, más o menos, el consentimiento de la líder de las PPG… Y más o menos porque ella quería ser de verdad amiga de Boomer Him, pero la misión convertiría toda su relación con él en una farsa. Ella odia las farsas, y sin embargo vive una, engañando a sus mejores amigas… y siendo dos personas diferentes: la dulce, paciente y sensible Bubbles Utonio y la fría espía la cual nunca involucra a nadie sentimentalmente Azul la PowerPuff Girl. Ahora, tendría que formar otro teatrito más, la cuestión es que no sería con Boomer; sino con Blossom y Buttercup.

-De acuerdo, ya tengo algo pensado…

En ese momento, entra corriendo un chico agitado en la clase, resbalando en el acto. El chico, de pelo castaño claro, se queja cuando su espalda da contra las frías baldosas del suelo, y no tardan en escucharse las risas de Buttercup de fondo. Los pocos alumnos más que hay en la clase siguen demasiado medio dormidos como para enterarse del castañazo que se ha pegado el muchacho y las carcajadas de la morena.

-¡Mike! –exclama la rubia levantándose de su asiento y yendo a socorrer al caído- ¿Estás bien?

La chica le ofrece una mano al que es su mejor amigo de la infancia. Sin embargo, Mike la ignora y me levanta rápidamente. Su nivel de prisa y nerviosismo está por los cielos. Se dirige a Buttercup, que ya ha parado de reír.

-¡Buttercup! –exclama, jadeante- ¡A Mitch se le ha ido la olla!

-¿Qué dices? –pregunta ella, levantándose al instante- Mitchelson ya está loco, ¿qué estupidez está haciendo para serlo más?

-Celos –contesta, simplemente.

Buttercup se tensa, y Blossom y Bubbles se miran entre sí. Mitchell "Mitch" Mitchelson con celos no es ninguna broma… Y dado que la persona de la que él está enamorado es Robin… Oh, Dios. La morena rodea el pupitre y sale corriendo del aula, siendo seguida por Blossom, Bubbles y Mike. El castaño se adelanta, dando a entender que él las guiará. Recorren pasillos hasta salir al patio, y entonces, dan la vuelta al edificio para acabar detrás. La parte trasera del instituto, donde hay un montón de adolescentes aglomerados alrededor de algo… eso da muy mala espina.

Las chicas, Buttercup especialmente, aumentan su carrera. Los gritos de "¡Pelea, pelea!" inquietan a las tres. A Bubbles y a Blossom, ya de por sí, no les gustan las peleas entre compañeros, pero Buttercup teme que con quien se esté peleando Mitch sea el Him de ojos verdes… y viendo cómo dejó a ese borracho la noche anterior, el castaño podría acabar igual si no interviene nadie. A codazos se abre paso hasta la primera fila, y lo que ve… no le gusta un pelo.

¿Que ese castaño quería guerra? Pues guerra tendría. Peor para él… Porque ¿qué culpa tiene él de ser tan guapo que su novia se haya enamorado de él? De hecho, hasta duda que sea su novia… De lo contrario, no habría ido su gatita a decirle que la dejara en paz. Y sin embargo, lo había retado a una pelea por el corazón de la tal Robin. Románticos estúpidos. Nunca pensó que se encontraría luchando por una chica, exceptuando a Buttercup. Pero en fin, ahí se encuentra: en posición de combate frente a un Mitch Mitchelson cabreado, con una sonrisa altanera y una Robin intentando detener la pelea.

-¡Robin! –exclama la rubia, corriendo al encuentro de la susodicha- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues… Mitch fue y le retó a una pelea a Butch.

¿Mitch? ¿Pelea? Hombre, eso era más que evidente, pero… Bubbles pensaba que su amigo de ojos miel ya había dejado atrás esa conducta de las peleas en los recreos… No puede ser que vuelva a la carga. Además, el Him es más alto y tiene al parecer mejor complexión… Físicamente no podría ganar.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios! –exclama Blossom, adentrándose en el círculo- ¿Estáis locos? ¿Os vais a moler a golpes así sin más? ¡Dónde quedó vuestra parte civilizada!

-Muy atrás, Blossom –responde Mitch, cerrando los puños y mirando amenazador a Butch. Sus ojos deprenden tanta furia… y celos, muchos celos.

La chica pelirroja frunce más el ceño de lo que lo tenía ya. Una pelea solo genera odio y rivalidad, además de dolor. Dolor puede que para uno sí y para otro no, o dolor para ambos. Además, no han pasado por milenios de evolución para acabar igual que sus homínidos antepasados: peleando con la cachiporra llevados por la furia provocada de alguna tontería. Cierto que ella no fuera precisamente una santa, pero lucha por detener la muerte de personas inocentes e, incluso, la de las culpables.

-O sea… -continúa la chica, en un tono en el que se nota su enfado- Que básicamente os habéis rebajado a la Edad de Piedra, ¿no es así? –se cruza de brazos- Bien, si queréis comportaros como unos trogloditas, seré yo la que pida específicamente a la enfermera que no trate las secuelas de la pelea… Y el que avisa no es traidor.

-Yo no tendré secuelas, pelirroja –afirma Butch, con una sonrisa arrogante y haciendo cabrear más a Mitch-. Además, es este que se me ha plantado con ganas de guerra.

-Más bien –se adelanta Buttercup, hasta ahora callada y masajeándose la sien, tratando de calmarse por la ineptitud de su amigo-, ninguno de la dos las vais a tener…

-¡Butter, no te metas! –exclama el castaño mandándola callar con un gesto de mano a la morena.

La Utonio de ojos verdes se está resistiendo de pegarle un capón en la nuca que, si hay suerte, le arregle la parte del sentido común dañada del cerebro a ese pobre memo. Si Robin se fija en Butch, es solo por el aspecto. Además, si bien conoce a la castaña, ella no aguantaría a tipos como el Him que ahora está en posición de combate frente al celoso. Es tan simplemente… pues como para sacarle a rastras fuera del círculo y después darle de cachetadas por ser imbécil. Ya se lo dijo en su día: ella se encargaría de que Butch no se acercara a Robin… porque ella sabría cómo hacerlo, y Mitch solo quedaría mal frente a la Snyder.

Por cierto de la Snyder… Ella nunca había sido la causante de una pelea entre dos chicos, así que esa idea en parte la emociona. Pero, por otro lado, Mitch es su mejor amigo y Butch su amor platónico. Además, ella sabe que de veras Mitchelson está enamorado de ella, mientras que como ha podido notar, el mujeriego no se interesa precisamente en la castaña… Cierto que le duele que en realidad Butch se fije en Buttercup, pero se nota demasiado. Sobre todo ella lo nota, porque si ella lo está mirando a cada rato, él está mirando a la morena a cada segundo. Le duele, pero como sabe que su amiga nunca se fijaría en gente como Butch, además de que no le haría esa putada de liarse con su amor platónico, le anima tener amigas tan increíbles como ella… Aunque luego intente encasquetarle algún novio.

-Corrijo: yo no soy quien me meto… -Buttercup se pone a un lado de su hermana mayor, con un tono tan sereno que resulta amenazante- Sino la campana.

Y, como había calculado a la perfección, un sonoro "riiiiing" hace a todos pegar un bote y mirar, algunos con cara de fastidio, al gran reloj que hay incrustado en la torre del edificio tipo Big Ben de Londres. Muchas chicas suspiran aliviadas, entre ellas Bubbles y Robin, además de Mike. Blossom niega con la cabeza y rápidamente localiza a Karen con la mirada para ir con ella. Por otro lado, Buttercup coge del hombro a Mitch arrastrándolo a clase.

-¡Vamos, eunuco lelo! –le grita, totalmente enfadada.

-¡Ay! –se queja él- ¡Buttercup, más despacio!

Bubbles pone suavemente una mano en el hombro de Robin y clava sus ojos celestes en los, igualmente azules, de ella. Con la mirada le está queriendo decir que debería dejar al Him en paz, ya que las dos saben que no quiere crear más conflictos. La castaña suspira y asiente. Se conocen desde el jardín de infancia, y una sola mirada basta para que ambas se entiendan. Emprenden el camino de vuelta a clase, ya más bien corriendo, ya que el profesor de Geometría no tardará en hacer su aparición en la clase.

-o-

El Profesor Utonio de nuevo no está en la casa. Esto en parte molesta a Dexter, ya que no está seguro de si su artilugio está quedando bien o no. Además, su padrino siempre está ahí para sacarle de sus ensoñaciones, que normalmente tienen que ver con cierta pelirroja.

Le inquieta de gran manera que su querida Blossom aún no le haya dado una respuesta… de hecho, es como si quisiera evitarlo. Siempre ha oído que a las mujeres no hay que presionarlas en esos temas, pero él no lo está haciendo para nada… entonces, ¿qué es lo que falla? Realmente, ya ha pensado varias conclusiones al respecto de por qué su amada no le dice ninguna respuesta. Unas conclusiones terribles que no se pueden juzgarse más que precipitaciones, puesto que no tienen ningún fundamento base. ¿Terceras personas? No… son simplemente tonterías. Ella no está interesada en nadie más, ¿no? No. Le dijo que simplemente no sabía que dictaba su corazón: si amistad o amor.

Claro que esto último no sabe cómo tomárselo el chico… a fin de cuentas, si le quisiera y estuviera segura de sus sentimientos ya le habría dicho que sí, ¿verdad? Pero, en fin. La ama demasiado como para no esperarla, pero Dexter quiere una respuesta. Y espera que, en caso de rechazo, sea en verdad porque no hay terceras personas. Eso ya, el pelirrojo, no lo soportaría.

Si hubiese otro chico que le arrebatase a su Blossom, su corazón se negaría definitivamente a amar. ¿Qué si quizás es muy precipitado? Es muy probable. Solo tiene diecisiete años, al fin y al cabo, es muy joven y seguramente habrá muchas más chicas. Pero la Utonio de ojos rosas es la chica de ahora, del presente, también del pasado, y, espera, del futuro. Y es que, ya hubo alguien que le partió el corazón… Sí, también fue una mujer, pero no de la manera que uno piensa.

Dee Dee era la persona que más fastidiaba a Dexter, pues siempre lo andaba molestando. Pero, sin embargo, ella le enseñaba a ser buena persona. Le decía cómo tenía que tratar a los demás y, muchas veces, lo sacaba de su mundo de marginación para que se divirtiera y distrajera. Para que despejara su mente. Por eso, aunque en numerosas ocasiones él le decía a su hermana que la detestaba, ambos sabían que no era así. Porque Dexter amaba a su hermana, la quería de una manera que llegaba a doler el pecho, igual que Dee Dee a él.

Ese fue el motivo del porqué al pelirrojo se le partiera el alma cuando la rubia murió. Se sumió en un mundo de sombra y depresión, culpándose así mismo de la muerte de su hermana. ¿Qué si él había tenido que ver? Sí, pero no fue su culpa. Él, hace tres años, volvía junto a su hermana mayor de una convención científica. Ciertamente, a Dee Dee no le interesaba nada esos rollos de su hermanito, pero sus padres la obligaron a acompañarlo para cuidarle. La convención se alargó más de lo esperado, y los dos volvían a casa al anochecer. No supo de dónde salió, pero un hombre apareció ante ellos con una pistola, exigiendo dinero.

Dee Dee dijo que no llevaban nada encima, que se marchara y los dejara en paz. Entonces, el hombre apuntó con la pistola a Dexter, quien se quedó quieto, muerto de miedo. El ladrón alegaba que como no le dieran todos los objetos de valor, mataría al niño, pero Dee Dee repetía que no tenían dinero. Luego sonó un disparo. Y un cuerpo cayó al suelo. La rubia se había interpuesto entre la pistola y su hermano, recibiendo la bala en el pecho, que iba a la cabeza de Dexter. No tardaron en escucharse las sirenas de la policía y el ladrón salió huyendo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la ayuda, era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Dee Dee yacía inerte en el suelo y Dexter permaneció arrodillado llorando repitiéndose que todo había sido culpa suya. Si él se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo, a moverse siquiera, su hermana no habría tenido que interponerse entre él y el balazo y no tendría que haberlo recibido en el corazón, que fue donde justamente le dio.

Desde aquella fatídica noche, el señor Frikus empezó a beber y la madre de Dexter a trabajar, ya que su marido había rechazado a continuar con su oficio desde la muerte de su primogénita. Dexter, por su parte, dejó los estudios científicos, ya que pensó que solo traían desgracias. Su padre murió a los cinco meses, puesto que había ingerido tal cantidad de alcohol, que su hígado no pudo soportarlo. Y dos meses después, la señora Frikus tuvo un accidente de coche que la dejó en coma por varias semanas, hasta que al final las máquinas marcaron un constante y continuo bip, y ese fue el final de su vida.

Fallecida toda su familia, Dexter se mudó con su padrino. No era su tío; no compartían lazos de sangre, pero Jonathan Utonio fue un gran amigo de la familia en otros tiempos, y en su momento su padre y el Profesor firmaron un documento que marcaba que, en caso de ausencia de los padres, Dexter se fuera con él. Y desde entonces, vivió en Townsville y, gracias a la influencia de su padrino, retomó los estudios científicos siendo alumno personal del Profesor.

Le costó mucho superar en haberse quedado huérfano, pero su nueva familia le aportó mucho apoyo. Blossom se hizo rápidamente muy amiga de él, ya que compartían multitud de intereses. Bubbles fue muy comprensiva y le ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Buttercup… bueno, Buttercup adoptó el puesto de hermana mayor con la que se lleva fatal, y el Profesor, se convirtió en su nuevo padre. Por eso, Dexter quiere mucho a los cuatro… aunque algo más que amor fraternal haya nacido hacia la pelirroja. También adora a la robot, le recuerda de alguna manera el entusiasmo y vitalidad de Dee Dee.

El chico confecciona el chip que había diseñado previamente para el neuralizador. Lo termina y deja en una pequeña cajita. Ya ha hecho bastante, y solo hace dos horas que se fueron las hermanas Utonio al instituto. Dexter se apoya en la mesa y suspira. ¿Y si va a recoger a Blossom a la salida? No. No la presiones. No la agobies. Simplemente, deja que fluya.

Se escucha un estruendo en la planta de arriba y Dexter sube corriendo las escaleras del sótano. Abre de golpe la puerta, que da directamente al salón, y se encuentra a Bell vestida con un tutú blanco sentada en el suelo asegurándose las tuercas del pie y el sofá volcado.

-¿¡Pero qué…!? –exclama el chico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, Dorkster –se disculpa la niña robot-. Es que, vi en la tele un programa de ballet y quise probar.

-Pero, ¿¡cómo has volcado el sofá!? –pregunta intentando poner el mueble en su sitio, hasta conseguirlo.

-Salto por aquí, salto por allá… -responde, adoptando una sonrisa inocente- Es que me aburro. No están ni Blossy, ni Bubbly, ni BC y tú estás en el lab, así que… no hay nadie con quien jugar.

-Es que, si tuvieras amigos fuera de casa… -queda pensativo.

-Pero, el Profe dijo que la gente se extrañaría de ver un robot.

-Con que sí… -al chico se le forma una sonrisa, al ocurrírsele una gran idea- Bell, baja conmigo al laboratorio, vas a tener una transformación…

-o-

Ya pasaron las horas, y todos los alumnos salen del instituto. La mayoría con paso apurado, ya que al ser viernes, es el día más esperado después del sábado.

Boomer sigue con esa sonrisa tonta que tiene desde la clase de Arte. Bubbles le comentó que se lo había pensado y que no era mala idea que Agallas hiciese un nuevo amigo. Así que, al día siguiente quedarían en un parque del centro con sus respectivos perros. Será con los caninos, pero una cita, al fin y al cabo ¿no? O eso quiere pensar Boomer, porque lo mismo la rubia sí que lo hacer para que su cachorro se haga amigo de Hermes… Bueno, qué más da. Se verían el sábado sobre las cinco de la tarde y punto.

Por otra parte, Brick había vuelto a intentar pillar a Blossom, pero ésta parecía evitarlo. "Parecía", no, le _estaba_ evitando. De alguna manera, esto al pelirrojo le ofende y le ¿duele? Sí en el orgullo, y algo más. La Utonio está buena y es lista… ¿Qué más puede pedir? Simplemente, es el tipo de chica que le gusta a Brick, pero, ¡qué sorpresa! Ella lo detesta. Sin embargo, tras leerse tres novelas romanticonas en dos días, ya sabe qué podría gustarle de alguna manera… Y tiene una especie de plan. Ahora solo espera que el tal Dexter, el cual solo puede calificar como "su rival", no se interponga. Brick Him tiene planeado conquistar a la fascinante, temperamental e inteligente Blossom Utonio, y ningún (posible) enclenque se entrometerá en su camino a ello.

Y por último: Butch. No cruzó palabra con su gatita en todo el día… Además, estaba bastante claro que ella lo estaba evitando. No lo quiere ver ni en pintura, y es comprensible… Al fin y al cabo, le robó su primer beso. Además, no está del todo seguro, pero juraría que cuando estuvo a punto de pelearse con Mitchelson, estaba preocupada por el castaño. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas: o la ha impresionado, o la ha cagado intimidándola más de lo que quería. Claro que, viendo ya poco de su personalidad, es difícil imaginarse a Buttercup amedrentada. Aunque si con eso logra volver a probar esos labios… No fue el mejor beso que le dieron, mas sí el que él dio. Y el más deseado. Y si incluimos que el sabor de la boca de la chica todavía está impregnado en la suya… lo que daría por volver a besarla, estuvo casi tentado de encerrarla en los vestuarios y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Y que ella lo correspondiera, como hizo anoche. Sonríe al recordar eso. Al final, su gatita no es tan inaccesible.

Los hermanos se suben a la limusina que aun atrae las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos. Los tres Him están sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar la forma de llegar al corazón de sus tres musas… sin saber que esas tres musas les traerán muchos problemas en el futuro.

-o-

Las hermanas Utonio y la Snyder emprenden su camino a casa conversando amenamente. Y no de temas triviales, como suelen hacer… No, sino que están planeando la pijamada que la noche del sábado tendría lugar en casa de la castaña. Las chicas ya les habían comentado a la hora del recreo que invitasen a Zoey, para que se integrase en el grupo. Karen y Robin acogieron la idea con entusiasmo, y Samantha afirmó que no le importaba mientras no se pasase de cerebrito.

A la hora de la comida, se reunieron en la mesa de siempre, invitando a la nueva a sentarse con ellas, y le comunicaron la idea. Zoey aceptó de muy buena gana; le emociona hacer amigas tan rápido, ya que aunque fuera por influencia de sus primas, las otras tres la habían admitido. Hablando de la Bows… hasta que descubrieran la posición exacta del Poder X, tendría que quedarse en la residencia Utonio, para proseguir con la investigación más fácilmente. Por esa razón, ella salió algo más rápido que los demás, disparada hacia su casa a hacer la maleta y trasladarse temporalmente a los suburbios de la enorme ciudad.

Las hermanas se despiden de la castaña y se dirigen a la casa de al lado. Bubbles ya puso en marcha su idea para acercarse al Him rubio, y sus hermanas la acogieron con interés. Además, la chica de los ojos azules pudo ver en los de Boomer la alegría cuando le comunicó que sí que podrían quedar. Aunque claro, el sábado tendría un día muy ajetreado… Por la mañana, la investigación sobre el Poder X, a las cinco su "cita" con Boomer y su perro y a las ocho, estaría en casa de Robin teniendo una pijamada con sus mejores amigas en la residencia Snyder. ¿Quién dijo que el sábado era un día de total relax?

Entre Robin y ella, Buttercup consiguió que Mitch se mantuviera alejado del Him de ojos verdes. Consiguieron persuadirle para que abandonara la idea de partirle la cara y, al final, no le citó detrás del instituto para pelear. La morena de veras está preocupada por su amigo… Recuerda que el Mitchelson tuvo una época de matón, en la que iba de conflictivo por la vida, pero de un momento para otro dijo que ya no le interesaba meterse con los más débiles y ganarse más expulsiones por las peleas. Sin embargo, ella vio a Butch pelear y… admite que puede que a ella le costase un poco ganar una lucha contra él. No debe de ser fácil dejarle K.O., y esta idea atrae a la chica. Así que, esta repentina atracción la aterroriza y ha estado huyendo del chico en todo momento. Buttercup no quiere que, al final, le guste ese memo de Him… ¡Porque lo odia! ¡Lo odia! ¡Lo odiaaaaaaaa! ¡Lo detesta con **toda** su alma! ¿Toda? ¿Segura?

Y Blossom… Bueno, ella ha hecho lo mismo desde el segundo día de clase: evitar lo más posible a Brick. No sabe por qué, pero él la intimida. El pelirrojo la busca, la desea… puede que sí que le guste más que otras chicas, que ella haya destacado del montón. Eso, de alguna manera, motiva a la de ojos rosas, ya que siempre era la "cerebrito" de la clase, y al serlo, los niños la creían de repipi y las niñas decían que nunca tendría un novio que no fuera un friki. Eso a ella nunca le ha importado, pero le encantaría restregarle por la cara a personas como Princesa el hecho de tener al de ojos rojos detrás suyo. Aunque, de hecho, que esos ojos rojos busquen los suyos y se claven en ellos le provoca un escalofrío en la espina dorsal que le encanta… ¡Pero que no! ¡A la pelirroja le cae mal Brick! ¡Y punto pelota! ¡Y también reconoce que es tozuda al afirmar que no le agrade _nada_ el chico!

Las chicas entran en la casa. En ella hay un silencio sepulcral… roto cuando los trotes de Agallas al correr hacia su ama se hacen presentes. Las tres se miran entre sí, preguntándose con los ojos "¿Dónde está Bell?". La llaman, pero, al no recibir respuesta, se encogen de hombros y ponen rumbo a la cocina para verificar si hay alguien ahí. Raramente, la cacerola con la comida d Dexter aún está sobre la encimera; el chico no la ha tocado.

Entonces es cuando por fin escuchan la melódica voz de la niña-robot… pero… es melódica, no robótica. Las tres se giran sincronizadas, para saludar a su "hermanita", pero al verla, se quedan mudas y con la boca abierta. Dexter aparece al lado de la peliblanca con una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en la cara.

-¿E-esa es Bell? –rompe el silencio por fin Bubbles, preguntando lo que las tres hermanas no pueden creer.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! –responde la pequeña, dando vueltas sobre sí misma- ¿Os gusta? ¡Ha sido idea de Dexter!

* * *

**No estoy segura, pero creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora... Tampoco es que lo sea mucho, pero compensa por la espera, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado sin pisar este fic? ¿Una semana y media? En fin... Tampoco importa mucho: he publicado y punto.**

**Lo estoy dejando un poco evidente, pero... ¿alguien sabe ya quién es M.?**

**Sus: ¡Oye! ¡Eso me toca a mí!**

**Yo: Llegaste tarde... además, ahora hay que ver las respuestas a los Reviews... ¿Sandra?**

**Sandra: Sure... (Seguro...) *volviéndose a un público imaginario* Hello everybody! How are you, guys?**

_**Ichigo-nn: And, again, Dorothy updated! Your wish has been fulfilled and we have new chapter... Yeah! (Y, de nuevo, ¡Dorita ha publicado! Tu deseo ha sido cumplido y tenemos el nuevo capítulo... ¡Sí!)**_

_**Fluffy Puff: Thanks! Finally someone down from the clouds to Sus! We are look for asylums to intern him... Dorothy and me didn't know that **_**I Will Always Love You**_** was that song... it's a classic, but we didn't remember... And, it's true! It's very beautiful! (¡Gracias! ¡Al fin alguien baja de las nubes a Sus! Estamos mirando manicomios para internarle... Dorita y yo no sabíamos que **_**I Will Always Love You**_** era esa canción... Es un clásico, pero no nos acordábamos... ¡Y es verdad! ¡Es preciosa!)**_

_**mariela is batman: And... the anxious wait ends! Here is the chapter 11! (Y... ¡La ansiosa espera finaliza! ¡Aquí tenemos el capítulo 11!)**_

**Sandra: That's all (Eso es todo)**

**Yo: En realidad, no... ¡Gracias a los que no tenían cuenta y me dejaron un Review! La cosa es que yo respondo a los Reviews que me dejan las personas registradas... ¡Pero me emocionó mucho vuestros comentarios! ¡Gracias de veras por leer!**

**Sus: Por favor... *¿eso es sarcasmo?***

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**Sus: ¿"¡Gracias por leer!"? Tú te jodes la vista escribiendo esto y ¿vas y dices "gracias por leer"? ¡Gracias a ti por ser tan friki y escribir!**

**Yo: Ignoraré el hecho de que me hayas llamado friki y te diré algo... Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores.**

**Sus: Claro, claro...**

**Yo: Y ahora, deja de ser un pedante y ve con las preguntitas.**

**Sus: Claro, jefa.**

_**¿Blossom eligirá a Dexter como amigo o novio? ¿En el caso de que lo elija como amigo cómo se lo dirá? ¿Y si lo elije como novio; se pondrá Brick en un estado celoso/enrabietado exagerado? ¿Quién es M.? ¿M. es el hermano de Antonio Him? Si es así, ¿por qué lo llaman M.? ¿Princesa acuchilló a su madre **_**(qué macabra...)**_**? ¿Les dirán Zoey y las Utonio al resto de las Gominolas que son primas? ¿Cómo que el Poder X se ha divido en 4 partes? ¿Dónde se encuentran esas 4 partes? ¿Qué abre la llave en forma de corazón de Blossom? ¿Qué le ha hecho Dexter a mi dulce Bell?**_

**Sandra: Eh... Sus, I thougt you have girlfriend... (Eh... Sus, pensaba que tenías novia...) Why you call Bell "my sweety Bell"? (¿Por qué llamas a Bell "mi dulce Bell"?)**

**Yo: ¡Anda, es verdad...! ¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con Jessica? ¿Cuatro, cinco días?**

**Sus: ¡Y a vosotras qué os importa!**

**Yo: Pues hombre, somos tus hermanitas... si corta contigo tendremos que irle a partir la cara...**

**Sandra: Yeah.**

**Sus: Locas...**

**_¿Dónde está el Profesor? ¿Qué hacía donde fuera que estuviera? ¿Buttercup se siente atraída por Butch? ¿Es esa la razón de por qué lo haya estado evitando? ¿Robin se desenamorará de Butch? ¿Cómo habría quedado Mitch si al final se hubiese peleado con el moreno? ¿Dónde estaban Brick y Boomer cuando la pelea iba a comenzar _(ñe, supongo que ahí, disfrutando del espectáculo)_? ¿Robin se fijará en el castaño? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no había aparecido Mike? ¿Jugará un papel más importante a partir de ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan de Brick para conquistar a Blossom? ¿Boomer está enamorado de Bubbles? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la "cita" de los azulitos?_**

_**En el próximo capítulo de ESPÍAS: "Sábado". ¿Quieres leerlo otra vez?**_

**Yo: ¡Bravo! ¡De momento no has dicho nada para cabrearme!**

**Sandra: Don't sing victory... (No cantes victoria)**

**Sus: ¡Eh! ¿Sabéis? He visto que llevas continuada una parte del capítulo 12...**

**Yo: Sí, ¿y qué?**

**Sus: Pues verás, he leído un poco... y creo que voy a hacerle un regalito a nuestros lectores...**

**Sandra: Oh, no...**

**Yo: ¡Sandra! ¡Tápale la boca! ¡Que no revele nada!**

**Sus: Ahora... un pequeño avance del próxim... ¡Ahhhhh!**

***Sandra y yo nos tiramos contra Sus con un trozo de esparadrapo en la mano. Tras muchos tirones de pelo... arañazos... y toda clase de golpes, yo acabo sujetándole por los brazos realizándole una llave y Sandra tratando de parar el pataleo de Sus para amordazarle***

**Sus: ¡Ahhhh! ¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡No me callaréis!**

**Sandra: Be quiet! (¡Cállate!)**

**Yo: ¡Cállale! ¡Cállale!**

**Sus: ¡Lectores, prestad atención a lo que seguramente serán mis últimas palabras!**

**Sandra y yo: *Sandra olvidándose de hablar en inglés* ¡No lo digaaaaaaas!**

**Sus: ¡Lo diré!**

_**Avance del próximo capítulo:**_

_**-Pero ¿¡qué!? -exclama Zoey.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Buttercup.**_

_**-El archivo buscado fue extraído hace años -responde la de gafas.**_

**Sus: ¡Jaque Mate!**

**Sandra y yo: *de rodillas y mirando al cielo* ¡Noooooooooo!**

**Sus: Venga, por favor... ¡si no es para tanto!**

**Yo: Que no es para tanto... *me levanto, con una mirada endemoniada* ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? *me lanzo contra mi "querido" hermanito tirándole al suelo y estrangulándole encima de él* ¡Tu trabajo es poner el suspenso, no quitarlo! ¡Eres idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Rematadamente gilipollas! ¡Desde ahora te prohíbo leer cada capítulo del Fic hasta que esté publicado aquí! ¡Y así aprenderás la lección, _Rubén_!**

**Sus (¿Rubén?): ¡Aggggg! ¡M...aría...! ¡Pie...dad...!**

**Yo: ¡Piedad nuestra abuela!**

**Sandra: María, ya vale... no vayas a convertirte en una parricida... Dudo que a mamá le mole que te hayas cargado a Rubén.**

**Yo: Sí... tienes razón *le dejo de estrangular y me levanto, dejando a Sus moribundo* Pero no me llames María.**

**Sandra: Sorry, _Dorothy_ (Perdón, _Dorita_)**

**Sus: Y... a mí... no me... llaméis... ah... Rubén...**

**Sandra: Okay, okay...**

**Yo: Y, después de esta "muestra de afecto" entre familiares...**

_**¡Adiós-chavales-que-no-tenéis-nada-mejor-que-hacer-que-leer-esto (comúnmente llamados lectores)! Dorita out.**_


End file.
